Is this a Dream?
by D.Angel
Summary: *Completed*Harm and her brother Seto are Dragon Ball Z fans, and get trasnmitted into the DBZ world. CRAZY things happen there and Bad things start happening back home. Will they stay in the DBZ world or stay home to fix the problems??
1. Misery

(A/N- This is my first fiction story so go easy on me....if you have any advise Please don't hesitate to tell me! Also, I don't own DBZ or the characters in the show, but I do own Harm and Seto(and others I make-up). 

Chapter 1: Misery 

Harm stormed into her room and slammed the door. 'I hate school!' she thought to herself. 'Can it get any worse? I swear the kids there are so immature.' 

Harm's little brother walked into the room breaking her thoughts. 

" What do you want!" She yelled realizing she was still angry. "Sorry Seto, I didn't mean to yell. Its just im so pissed off today. I swear shit couldn't get any worse." 

" That's alright. Im not in a good mood myself. I just wanted to tell you that DBZ will be on soon" Seto was Harm's little brother alright but he didn't look it. He was taller than her(A/N Harm is really sort). Not to mention he looked older than her. They were only 2 years and a few months apart, so they were very close. 

" Oh, thanks. I'll be down in a minute. I just have to get something to eat. I starving!" With that, Harm walked out of her room and straight to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the fridge her stomach let out a massive growl. 

" Hungry?" Harm's mother walked into the room smiling. 

" Wow mom, you know how to be sarcastic. I've taught you well." Harm said digging through the fridge for junk. 

" Funny. Me and your father are going on a vacation cus we never have anytime alone. We'll be back in a couple of weeks, and if we stay longer I'll call you. Now everything you need is on the table, like money and phone #'s. You need anything just let me know." Her mom said opening up a can of Diet Coke. 

" Ya ya, I know the rules and shit. And mom, Devon is not my father. He's your boyfriend. And don't worry we'll be fine. You kids have fun." Harm hated the word 'father'. Her dad left her and Seto when they were just toddlers. So every 'boyfriend' her mom got ment nothing to Harm. Plus she was used to hearing the bull shit about her mom and b/f not getting anytime alone. It was all the same. 

" Well then, I have to go pack. I'll talk to Seto when I'm done." Harm's mother walked out of the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs. 

'FREEDOM!!!' Harm thought to herself as she did a little dance with a doughnut in her mouth, a 2 liter of Dr. Pepper in her right hand and a jug on chocolate/strawberry ice cream in the other. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6. 'Shit, time just flew by!' She thought as she ran to the new room, to watch T.V. (A/N its the family room but only her and Seto use it, so they named it. Plus it was redone, so it was more new than old.) 

(A/N- the show is right after the DBZ warriors get back from Namek) 

'Man I wish I was in the DBZ world.' Seto and Harm thought simultaneously. After the show, they got up and went to Harm's room which had the 64 game and a T.V. in it. Seto liked playing the Dragon Ball Z game, only cus he always won. 

" Harm?" Seto asked without looking up from the screen. 

" What?" 

" Do you ever wish we were just transmitted in the DBZ world.?" 

" Yeah, all the time. I kinda hate it here." Harm said looking up from her homework. (A/N- Oh, there parents already left.) 

"Ditto. I kinda wish the place was real. What are you going to make for dinner?" Seto said still not taking his eyes off the T.V. 

"Is food all you think about?! Get off your fat ass and get yourself something to eat! I am not your fucking slave!" Harm yelled already getting annoyed by her brother. 

" Don't have a fucking cow. Damn! I was just asking. You know I can't cook." Seto said trying to sound apologetic. 

"No shit. That's why there's a such things as mac and cheese and sandwiches. I'm sure your pea brain can make that." She said making fun of her brother now. 

"Must you always tease me Harm? Its not far. You know I can't come up with good comebacks." Seto whined. 

~*Hours later*~ 

Later that night Harm was getting ready for bed when she looked out her bedroom window. Just then a shooting star flew across the sky. 'Make a wish Harm. I wish my brother and me where in the DBZ world.' She thought to herself. "It would be better than living in this hell hole." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N- Well that's chapter 1. Review and tell me what you think. I am very excited about this story ,even though ch. 1 was kinda boring, TRUST me it will get better. MUCH better. So please send me good reviews 


	2. I must be dreaming

(A/N Okay...here's chapter 2 if you care. Come on people I need reviews!!! Chapter 2 is not so boring this time. I'll write a new chapter soon.) 

Chapter 2- I must be dreaming!   
  


"Who is she?" 

"Where'd she come from?" 

"I don't know. I just found her in the woods unconscious." 

'Am I going crazy?' Harm thought listening to the voices around her. 'I must still be dreaming. But I swear I feel as if I'm awake.' 

"She's waking up!" A young man said. 

As soon as Harm opened her eyes, she was in shock. Crowded around her were the Z warriors (along with Chi-Chi, of coarse)! 

"Ahhhhh!" Harm screamed at the top of her lungs, sending the Z warriors flying backward. 

" Kami woman! Will you shut up?" A man standing behind everyone, hissed. 

'Vegeta!' Harm thought as she shut her mouth. "Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I? How did I get here" She asked. 'And all those questions I could probably answer myself!' 

"Kakarot! If you don't shut her up, I swear I'll blast her to the next dominion." Vegeta said getting a kai blast ready. 

By know Harm was already up against the wall trying to get away from the 'suppose to be fake' Z fighters. 

Before Goku could say anything Harm blurted, "Hey, why don't you take that dick out of your ass and get some manners!" 

Vegeta tightened his hands into a fist and stormed over to where Harm was standing. He got so close to her ,not to mention their the same height, that not even a piece of paper could get in between the two. 'Damn he's hot!' Harm thought without changing the facial expiration on her face. 

Vegeta placed his hand slightly on her neck, not squeezing to hard, and said, " I dare you to say that again." 

They both had the same look of anger on there faces. 'He's mocking me.' she thought. 

"First answer me this. What kind of man beats on a woman?" Harm asked with a smirk on her face. 

Vegeta got closer to her face and replied, "A powerful one." 

" Wrong." Harm said moving her head so she could whisper in his ear, "the answer was, a coward!" 

And with that, Harm kneed Vegeta hard in the gut. He stumbled backward a bit before regaining his balance. 

"You arrogant bitch!" He shouted as the other Z warriors mouths dropped in shock. 

'I can't believe I just did that! I'm gonna die for sure. Wait! I can't hit that hard. This must be a dream. But it feels so real!' Harm thought as she saw Vegeta lunge at her. 

"Vegeta no!" Goku shouted and grabbed Vegeta's arm before he could touch her. 

'I have to get out of here.' Harm thought as she looked around the room for a way out. She saw the door was open and took her chances. She took one last look at Vegeta, which you know it was an evil one, and ran out of the house. 

Harm could here the people shouting 'stop, wait' and of coarse 'run you coward.' Normally Harm would have turned back around and beat the shit out of whoever said it. But it wasn't the time or person to get started with. 

She ran into the woods faster than she had ever ran before. 'Someone please tell me what's going on! I don't understand this. If this is real then where's Seto? And if its a dream, then why can't I wake up?!' Harm fell to her knees panting and began to cry. 

" Seto!!!" She called out. 

~*Seto*~ 

Seto awoke with a headache. 'Where am I?' He thought as he looked around the field of grass. 'Where's Harm? How'd I get here? This place looks familiar.' 

" Harminly!" He shouted but got no answer. 

Seto looked around and saw a small town to his left and a vast forest to his right, "I'll take my chances at the town. If I do find anything it should be there. I just hope Harm is alright." 

And with that Seto began walking to the town. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N- Ohh, cliff hanger!!! What would you have done if you were Harm or Seto? Harm is kind of a bitch yeah, but she speaks her mind and that's a good thing right? Well not when it comes to Vegeta. What is Seto going to find in the town? Will Harm be there? 

I want to thank "niyrocks" for the review. It meant a lot to me. Considering it was my first review ever. Well don't forget to review..thanks a million! 


	3. Help from a friend

(A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!! I was in a pissed off mood and then I saw how nice you people where and now I'm happy!:) Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you like this new chapter.)   
  


Chapter 3- Help from a friend   
  


Seto walked for what seemed like hours. Finally he reached the town of Pagneta.(A/N- I made the town name up cus I can't remember the real names in the show.) 'Man, my feet hurt, I'm tired, and I'm hungry.' Seto thought as he walked up the road. His face was flushed and beat red. He was panting as if he hadn't taken a breath in years. And he was slumped over from exhaustion. 

"Can I help young man?" An elder woman asked Seto as he entered the town. 

"I'm looking for my sister." Seto chocked out. "Have you seen her? She has brownish-black hair, hazel-brown eyes and she's pretty short." Seto smiled at the thought of how Harm was 5 inches shorter than him, yet she was 2 years older. 

"I'm sorry sonny, but I haven't seen her. What might her name be?" The elder woman stated handing Seto a glass of water. 

He gulped it down in a split second finally replying, "Thanks, her name is Harminly but she might go by the name Harm." 

" Well if anyone knows anything it would be Gohan." She said pointing to a small boy talking with other civilians. 

"A boy?" Seto asked a bit confused. You see Seto my be a young man but he acted like a mature adult. He even looked years older than he really was. 

"Not just any boy. He knows everyone. He has friends everywhere. After all, his grandfather is the Ox King." The old woman replied. 

'WHAT?!' Seto screamed in his head. 'No way am I in the...the...DBZ world! That's impossible. When the woman said the name Gohan, I just thought it was a coincident. This can't be happening!' Seto must have change the expression on his face from serious to shock cus the elder woman began to get concerned. 

"Are you alright young man?" 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Seto said walking away from the elder woman. "Hey you boy!" 

Gohan turned around to see a tall man in a dirty-black trench coat walking toward him, "Yeah, can I help you?" 

"Are you Gohan?" Seto said ignoring his innocent smile and tone of sincerity in his voice. 'He's definitely Gohan from the show alright. This can't be a dream. Something weird's going on and I'll figure it out as soon as I find Harm.' 

"Yeah, I'm Gohan. What can I do for you sir?" Gohan was frightened a little bit by the strangers looks, but he could see his kai power wasn't a threat to him. 

" I'm looking for my sister. I heard by the old lady that you could help." Seto had a look of seriousness on his face and he was. 

"Yeah, I heard you talking about her. I haven't seen her yet but I know someone who might. My dad." Gohan said with one hand behind his head. 

"Kakarot." Seto said without realizing it. 

"Yeah, you've heard of him?"Gohan asked. 

"Something like that." 

"Well I'll take you to my place so you can talk to him. If he's never seen her before then he'll help you find her." Gohan said walking out of town. "Do you have any place to stay?" 

" No, I don't. Thank you kid." Seto said following him. 

"Well if my mom said its okay, then you can stay with us." And with that, they 2 boys were off. 

~*Harm*~ 

Harm got to her feet and looked around her. She looked at the sky just in time to see Krillan and Piccolo flying by, really low. 'There probably looking for me.' Harm thought as she walked over to a small pond. 'What's that?' She thought as a big shadow started coming up from the water. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(A/N-Okay everyone, there's chapter 3. What's Chi-Chi going to say about the mysterious Seto? What's in the water? And will the guys find Harm before its too late? Also I would like to thank "niyrocks, and pasha" for the reviews. I was going to stop writing this story, but because of you I'll keep going. THANK YOU! lol)   
  



	4. Two of a kind

(A/N-Okay ladies and gentlemen, here's chapter 4. Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!And if you like the story, tell a friend...*gives and innocent smile* Oh and I'll be moving sometime soon, so I'm not sure what chapter I'll pause on....But I'll keep writing them so when I get moved in there will be like 4 chapters ready for you. Tay? And remember when we say God, they say Kami. Read away!)   
  


Chapter 4- Two of a kind   
  


Gohan and Seto finally reached Gohan's house. The sun was setting and it was getting cool out. 'Where the fuck are you Harm?' Seto thought. 

"Were here!" Gohan said opening the front door. 

Seto froze when he heard the voices inside. 'Could it be? I know those voices.' He thought. 

"That stupid wench can die out there for all I care." 

"Vegeta, you know you don't mean that. She was just scared." 

"Kakarot! Don't get started with me! If I see...." 

"Harm." Seto said entering the room and interrupting Vegeta. 

"Who the hell are you? And what gives you the right to interrupt me?" Vegeta snapped. 

"Harm. Is that her name?" Goku asked. 

" I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me what happen and I'll let you know." Seto said crossing his arms. 

~*Harm*~ 

Harm looked at the dark shadow in the water. 'Its getting closer! If I'm not mistaken, this thing could be huge, sharp teeth and slimy! This is the DBZ world. But its just a dream right?'she thought as she prepared for the creature to emerge. 

"Ahhhh!" Harm screamed as the 'huge, slimy, and sharp toothed' fish flew through the air. 

'Think fast Harm, or its gonna land on you!' As soon as Harm thought that, she kicked the creature back into the pond. 

"Gross! Now I have slimy shit on my shoe! It's official, this isn't a dream!" Harm yelled to herself. 

"Hi, there." A small voice said behind Harm. 

'Krillan.' Harm thought as she turned around to see him cowering behind Piccolo. 

"I see you don't like fish." Piccolo said. 

"That's the last thing you should be worrying about." Harm said getting to her feet and dusting herself off. 'What the hell are they doing here?! It doesn't matter, I'll just mess with their heads! I know so much about them already, and they don't know that! This will be fun!' Harm thought giving the boys the most evil smile they ever saw. 

"I don't like the looks of this Piccolo. You saw what she did to Vegeta." Krillan whispered to Piccolo. 

"I know, but Goku asked us to find her." He whispered back. 

"Well we fond her, so lets go." Krillan said turning to walk away. 

Harm quickly gave them both a scowled look. " I can hear you, yeah know." 

Krillan and Piccolo both froze in fear. 'We were talking so low. I could bearly here myself. It's impossible.'Piccolo thought. 

'I'm gonna die!' Krillan whined to himself. 

"Why does Kakarot want me? To hurt Vegeta again? Some sayin prince." Harm said, but in her head she was thinking, 'this is so funny! Just look at their faces.' 

"How did you know Vegeta was a sayin prince?" Piccolo managed to choke out. 

" Don't worry about it." 

"I'm going to have to take you back to Goku's house." Piccolo said taking a step toward Harm. 

"Fine with me. I managed to clear my head long enough. Plus, I'm hungry and I heard Chi-Chi makes a great meal." Harm said walking past Piccolo and Krillan. 

"How does she know that?"Krillan whispered to Piccolo again as they followed behind her. 

"I'm not sure, but we should keep our eyes open," Piccolo whispered back. 

" I can still here you." Harm said in a sing-song voice. 

"Err," Piccolo grumbled. 'I'll figure you out, girl. You can count on it.' He thought. 

~*Seto*~   
  


Seto burst out laughing after Goku finished the story, with Vegeta butting in every now and then. 

"Quit laughing before I blast you! It's not funny." Vegeta hissed. 

"But....it....is." Seto said in between laughs. 

"So is she your sister?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"Yeah, but how did you know she's my sister?" Seto stopped laughing and began to get serious. 

"You two look a lot alike," she said. 

"I see. Harm and I are related." Seto answered. 

"What kind of name is that?" Vegeta said trying to make fun of her. 

" It's short for Harminly, you baka. Which means 'Princess of darkness". Seto informed Vegeta. 

"It's still pathetic." He stated. 

"So are you," Seto said under his breathe. 

"What was that, boy." Vegeta asked clenching his fist. 

"I didn't say anything, grandpa." Seto said giving him the same evil look as Harm did before she ran out. 

"Hey, guys. Calm down. Seto, that's your name right?" Goku interrupted the two. 

"Yeah," he replied. 

"We'll I had my two friends, Krillan and Piccolo, go out to find her. They should be here any second." 

"You two can stay here tonight, and tomorrow I'll ask Bulma if you two can stay with her since she has more rooms." Chi-Chi said. 

"Forget it woman! No way am I letting those two baka's stay at my house!" Vegeta said getting into Chi-Chi's face. 

"One! It's not your house! Two! Your just going to have to deal with it! And Three! Its not like we wanted you here with us when you came around!" Chi-Chi screamed back. 

"I don't have to take this! I'm leaving." Vegeta was about to open the door when it swung open and smacked him in the face, "Kami Damn it!" 

" Oops!" Harm said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen where everyone was. "Seto!" 

"Harm!" They both ran a hugged each other, completely ignoring Vegeta's threats and insults. 

"I heard what you did. It's so like you to have to beat someone up when you wake." Seto said looking down at his older sister.(A/N-that sounds funny..lol) 

"Well you weren't around so I decided to go with the dumbest queer around." Harm said looking at Vegeta, who was being held back by Goku, Piccolo and Krillan from attacking her. 

~*Hours later*~ 

Piccolo and Goku were outside talking as Chi-Chi walked out to join them. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked. 

"The two strangers that showed up out of nowhere." Piccolo said obviously talking about Seto and Harm. 

"What about them? I think their great. I really like Harm and Seto isn't so bad. He's just a little quiet and keeps to himself a lot." Chi-Chi said. 

"Well, when Piccolo and Krillan went to find Harm, she knew Vegeta was a sayjin prince and that you make great meals. Not to mention she knew your name. We never said any of that when she was around." Goku informed his wife. 

"That is strange." she said. 

"That's why we all have to keep an eye on 'BOTH' of them. Just until we figure out where they came from." Piccolo said. 

"Alright. Well there out cold, they've had a long day. I think we all should get some sleep." Chi-Chi said walking back into the house. 

"I don't sleep." Piccolo said staring at the sky. 

"Oh, well then if you get hungry in the middle of the night, there's food on the stove." Chi-Chi said as her and Goku walked to there room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(A/N- O Tay, that's chapter 4.Why is Chi-Chi so nice? What's going to happen when they go to visit Bulma? Review and tell me what you think. I know what's going to happen throughout the whole story line, but I just have to write the in between's. And trust me its gets good!!!!! And the meaning of Harms name I made up..k? I'm not real sure what the real meaning is. Well I'll write chapter 5 soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Choa. And I would like to thank "BananaGirl" for the review) 


	5. When Bitches Collide

(A/N-I have to say that I don't own DBZ or the characters. But I do own my characters Harm and Seto. Also, I am really happy you guys like the story! Like, you have no idea. I see a new review and I get all happy inside and I don't always get happy. Okay, here you go chapter 5.)   
  


Chapter 5- When Bitches Collide   
  


Harm opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark out. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30 am. 'Damn it.' she thought. 'Just a few more fucking hours. That's all I wanted.' 

She got out of bed and grabbed her close. 'Might as well get dressed considering I won't be able to go back to damn sleep.' 

Harm put on her black dance like pants, with the cris-cross strings on the side. And a black T-shirt that say's "I may look innocent, BUT I'm Not!" 

'It's so me.' she thought. As she put on her boots, she looked at Seto who was sleeping so peacefully. 'I hope he's not mad at me for wishing us here. It still doesn't feel real. I wonder if we will ever be able to go back.' 

Harm walked outside to warm weather with a nice breeze. She took a deep breathe and smiled. 

"I'm not stupid. I know your watching me." She said still looking straight ahead of her. 

Behind her, Piccolo stepped out from the shadows, "I figured you did. What are you doing up so early?" 

"Just got up, and I couldn't go back to sleep." Harm said turning around. "I want you to teach me to fight and fly." 

"What makes you think I can?" Piccolo asked. 

" I know more about this world than you can imagine . From the looks of it, you I can probably tell the future and the names of future enemies." Harm informed him. 'I'm just wondering why Goku is here. I remember asking Chi-Chi about Gohan going to Namek and she said he just got back. After asking me how I knew. But that would mean Goku should still be in space. Did us coming here change the outcome of this world?' Harm thought. 

"How is that possible? No human can have such power. Explain." Piccolo said in disbelief. 

"Gee, where do I began. Lets say me and Seto are not from this universe. K? Well, me and Seto are normal(sort of normal) humans on a planet such as this one, called Earth. But! We live on the other side from here. And this world, well its a cartoon. Do you know what a cartoon is?" Harm asked. 

Piccolo was silent for a minute trying to soak all of it in, then he finally replied, "No." 

"Okay, a cartoon is something or someone that is drawn and colored in. Then there put on a drawn background. Have Gohan show you sometime. Any ways, everyone here that you know and don't know yet, are cartoons. Made up. Not real. Your lives are a show for us to watch and wish we were here with you all. Your make believe. Are you with me so far?" Harm explained. 

"Sort of, I'm confused. You say I'm not real, yet I'm standing right in front of you." Piccolo had a puzzled look on his face. "Do you see everything?" 

"No, not everything. In our universe, dominion, whatever you want to call it, Your not real. But here? You are. Get it?" 

"Sure, yeah." 

"Okay, now in our world, I've seen every show all the way up to Buu. Don't ask cause I wont tell you. Just train really hard. Well since there are reruns on, the last show I saw was when you guys just came back from Namek. I know what happens after it and everything. Well, that night I saw a falling star and wished that me and Seto where here. And when I woke up, you can image how freaked out I was." Harm finished explaining. 

"That's amazing!" Piccolo screamed. 

"Shhh! You wanna wake the rest of the fucking planet? You can't tell anyone till the time is right. Got it?" Harm said raising her eyebrows. 

"Fine." Piccolo said after pausing for a minute to think about it. 

"Good. Now about training me. I don't want you to leave me in the desert, like you did Gohan. I'm not even sure I have the slights amount of power." Harm stated. "I would die within seconds." 

"Its going to be weird hearing you say things like that, but I'll get used to it. Now about the powers thing. How did you knee Vegeta so hard? And when me and Krillan where whispering, how did you hear us? I could bearly here myself." Piccolo asked. 

"I'm not sure about any of that. When I hit Vegeta, I didn't even try. And when you and Krillan where talking I didn't know you were whispering. I just thought you guys forgot I was there." Harm said looking a bit confused herself. 

"Hmm, we'll have to figure that one out another time." Piccolo said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~One hour later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Piccolo taught Harm the basic punch and kick's, and how to get into fighting position. And how to control her energy. 

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you to fly. I could sense a strong ki from you. Come on, we better get back to Chi-Chi's, the sun is rising." Piccolo said picking Harm up by the waist and flying to Goku's. 

"Hey Piccolo, don't tell anyone about this, k? I don't think they need to know right now. Especially Seto and Vegeta. Promise?" Harm asked as they landed in front of Goku's house. 

"Fine." Piccolo said walking away. "Tell Goku that I had to go train." 

"K." Harm said and walked into the house to find Chi-Chi making breakfast. 

"Morning. Who were you talking to?" Chi-Chi asked without looking up from her pots on the stove. 

"Morning. Oh, Piccolo said he was leaving to train. Where is everyone?" 

"Getting dressed. Where'd you go?" she asked finally looking at Harm. 

"Out and about. I wanted to take a look around this beautiful place." Harm said with a smile.(A/N-Hey! Did you notice that when Harm got up, she sort of beat up Piccolo, well they trained. But when I had Seto say 'you just have to beat someone up when you wake.' it was a joke. But I guess its kinda true in a way.) 

Soon after, Goku and Seto walked into the kitchen. 

"Harm, you look different today." Goku said as he sat at the table. 

'No way! Piccolo taught me how to hide my ki level. No way he could sense it.' Harm thought. "How?" She asked. 

"You don't seem so angry. Yeah, that's it. Yesterday you bearly smiled. And today, your all smiles." Goku said laughing is 'unmistakable' laugh. 

"Oh, well don't get used to it. I can change back in a split second and I have a feeling I will." Harm said remember that she had to go to Bulma's today. 'I hated her in my world and I hate her here.' She thought. 

"Typical." Seto said sitting next to Harm. 

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled as Harm and Goku laughed at Seto's comment. 

After breakfast Chi-Chi called Bulma (A/N- "the slut") and told her what was going on. (Cus we all know Vegeta didn't.) Soon after Goku used his instant transmission, and they were at Bulma's. 'If Kakarot never went to space, how does he know I/T? Maybe he wasn't in space that long.' Harm thought to herself. 

"Hi, Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan. Long time, no see!" Bulma said giving them a hug when she noticed Seto. 

"And you must be Seto." She said in a flirty voice. 

Harm saw the look of disgust on his face(considering he never liked her either) and said, "He's not your type." 

Seto gave his sister a look saying 'thanks'. 

"You must be Harm." Bulma said ringing her name out, like she was a piece of trash. 

"And you must be annoying. I mean Bulma. My mistake. They both sound so much alike." Harm said giving Bulma a look that said 'try anything like that again and you won't have a head.' 

"No they...." Gohan was about to finish when Seto covered his mouth. 

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked trying to change the mood in the room. 

"Right here." Vegeta said walking into the room. 

"Training hard, Vegeta?" Harm asked in a more nicer way. 'I remember the show. Bulma gets Vegeta and he doesn't even look happy. Well, if she wants to play games, then I'll play. Even though I don't like Vegeta that much, in that way.' Harm thought. 

"What makes you think I was training?" Vegeta asked. 

"I just know. I'm not like most pathetic humans," Harm said looking at Bulma. "If anything, I'm not like then at all." 

"Oh really? Is that so? And why should I believe you?" He asked getting a bit interested in the conversation. 

'You have him eating out of the palm of your hand.' Harm thought. "Well maybe someday I can show you my moves. I'm a little bit of a beginner, but I'm better than most." Harm said seeing Bulma give her a dirty look out of the corner of her eye. 

"Alright then." Vegeta said raising an eyebrow and walking away. 

'I swear I just saw him check me out. Don't jump to conclusion Harm. He was probably just seeing if I was wasting his time or not.' Harm pondered to herself. 

"Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma called after him. 

He just waved his hand as if not caring what she said. After Bulma showed Seto and Harm their rooms, she took them to the kitchen for some lunch. 

"Nice shirt." Bulma said to Harm. 

'Oh, I see what your doing. Trying to be nice, so we can be friends. No way, bitch!' Harm thought as she got up and walked out of the room with Seto who called out, "I'm warning you, it's true. You might just end up without a head if your not careful." 

When Harm and Seto were outside, they sat under a large tree for shade. 

"What moves?" Seto asked out of the blue. 

"What are you talking about?" Harm had an innocent look on her face. 

"The ones you said you'll show Vegeta." Seto looked at Harm, waiting for an answer. 'I know she can't fight. I'm her brother after all. And I know she can't be talking about, yeah know...cus she doesn't like Vegeta that much to sleep with him. So what is she planning?' He thought. 

"Oh, I guess I can tell you, only if you promise to keep it a secret." Harm said looking into her brothers eyes for the truth. 

"Promise." He said. 

"Ok, you see today when I got up it was still early. And so Piccolo taught me who to punch and kick and how to get into fighting position. He said that I have a strong ki power. Tomorrow he's going to teach me to fly." Harm said. 

"What!!" Seto screamed jumping to his feet. "You know how much I've always wanted to fly and fight! And you cheated me out. Did you tell him were we came from?" 

"Yes, and he thinks its amazing. If you ask him, like I did, then I'm sure he will teach you. But just wait till he's done with my lessons cus now I have to get good enough to not look like an ass in front of Vegeta. You know I wont here the end of it if I fuck up." Harm said watching her brother sit back down. 

"Deal. What is it with you flirting with Vegeta? I thought you didn't like him in that way?" Seto asked. 

He burst out laughing when Harm explained her plan to him. "I support you all the way Harm." 

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going shopping. I found a credit card in my pocket when I went to bed last night. And from the looks of it....its got a lot of money on it." Harm left the backyard in a hurry. Shopping was something she loved doing. 

"Wait! Did she say shopping? In this world? Harm!" Seto called out, running to catch up with her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(A/N- There you have it. Chapter 5. Some funny shit huh? I decided to make Chi-Chi nice for now. And for you people that like Bulma, I pity you! Lol. What's going to happen to Harm when she go's shopping? Will Seto be able to catch up with her or is it to late? Wait and see. Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! thanks you! And I want to thank: 

Kristina and Kyro for their reviews....I'll be waiting to hear from others too. 

Choa!) 


	6. Flirtation, Money!

(A/N- Okay everyone, my goal is to get 25 reviews before I move. SO PLEASE HAVE A HEART! And for those who do review...THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Okay here ya'll go. Chapter 6, the real chapter...lol 

Kaaira: Bulma isn't good enough to be called a Bitch. And I'm sorry if you like her, but I can't please everyone. Its Harm's character. Also, I'm glad you like the story!)   
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters in the show.   
  
  
  


Chapter 6- Flirtation/Money   
  
  
  


Harm and Chi-Chi walked along the sidewalk side-by-side. "Thanks for coming with me." 

"No problem. I know were all of the stores are around here." Chi-Chi said. 

"I found my visa card in my pocket last night, and I was wondering how much money was on it. I mean, I haven't used it in a long time." Harm said pulling it out.'it must be my visa card from my world.' Harm thought. 

"Oh, yeah we can stop by a bank on the way. Just one more block." She said grinning from ear to ear. 

They walked up to the banks ATM machine and Harm placed her card in the slot. 'Please work.' She thought as she typed in the password.   
  


Please wait.......(the machine read.)   
  


"This should only take a few seconds." Harm said. 

The screen came up and Harm read:   
  


Name: Harminly McClow 

Age: Disclosed 

Sex: Female 

Credit amount: 100 Billion dollars and 0/100 cents   
  


"WHAT?!" Harm screamed. 

"What is it?" Chi-Chi said running over to her. "Oh my Kami!" She screamed when she saw the amount. 

"I had no idea I had this much money!" Harm said grinning form ear to ear now. 

"How could you not know?" Chi-Chi asked lowering her voice, since she noticed all the stares. 

"I'll explain later. How about we take out......ummm....5 thousand?" Harm said pushing random buttons. 

Chi-Chi mouth just dropped in awe. The girls left the bank smiling as if they had just robbed the place. 'How did I get so much money? Last time I check my account, there was only $100 dollars in it. But that was in my world.' Harm thought as the girls entered the first store. 

"Can I help you?" The sales lady asked. 

"No, were just browsing." Harm said. 

"Okay, if you need anything just let me know." She said then walked away. 

"Do you think we should have invited Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked looking through clothes. 

"Hell no! That bitch started this feud when she first spoke to me, as if I were nothing. So like hell will I let her hang out with us today. Plus I'm sick of her always bragging about her money and how she's oh, so much more beautiful than everyone else." Harm said with a pile of clothes in her arms.(A/N- Sorry for all you Bulma fans out there. Don't take it personal. Harm just hates people who give bad first impressions. And Bulma's wasn't good if you can remember.) 

"You know what? I'm am getting sick of that. I'm just getting sick of her shit. But I don't have many friends and Bulma has been there for me for many years, so I can put up with her for a little bit longer. And as long as I'm stronger than her." Chi-Chi laughed at the thought of her being younger than Bulma, and stronger. 

Harm and Chi-Chi walked up to the counter and throw all of there clothes on the it. 

"Will that be all?" An elder man behind the counter asked staring at all the clothes. 

"Yup!" Harm said feeling proud of herself as she paid for them. 

The girls giggled to themselves as they walked out of the store, with many bags. 

"Where to next?" Harm asked Chi-Chi as they strolled down the sidewalk. 

"Oh, Oh! There's a store I've always wanted to go back to." Chi-Chi said practically jumping up and down. 

"So let's go."Harm said. 

"Not to go shopping at, silly. You see when I went there last time, they kicked me out cus they thought I didn't have enough money. So now we can show them up." Chi-Chi pleaded. 

"I know exactly what to do." Harm said explaining every little detail of her plan to Chi-Chi. 

"Ha Ha! That's perfect! Where did you come up with an idea like that?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly. 

"T.V. Now wait here till its your time to come in." Harm said and walked into the store. She looked at the sign and it said B*Witched. 'Talk about a corny name for a clothing store.' Harm thought as she browsed through the clothes. 

"Can I help you?" A blonde sales lady asked rudely.(A/N-no offence to the blondes out there) 

"Yes, I have thousands of dollars that I want to spend! Do you think you can help me?" Harm said trying to sound rich. 

"Why yes I can! Right this way!" The ladies attitude changed quicker than moldy cheese.(A/N-I know that sounds stupid, but I couldn't think of a better one) 

"Also, my sister will be coming in soon. Its her money after all." Harm said smiling. 

"Well just let me know when she gets here and we'll take good care of her." The sales woman said showing Harm over to a leather chair. 

Just as the sales people where shoving odd clothes into her face, Chi-Chi walked into the store. 

'Right on que.' Harm thought seeing her come in, out of the corner of her eye. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your going to have to leave the store." The blonde saleswomen said to Chi-Chi. 

"Why's that? I mean this place is open to everyone, am I right?" Chi-Chi asked getting a quick glance at Harm, who was watching her now. 

"Yes, but everything in the store is very expensive. I don't think you can afford it. Please leave." She said again. 

"Excuse me." Harm said talking to the saleswoman, "I don't appreciate you specking to my sister that way. I thought you where going to treat her good?" Harm said grabbing her bags. 

"Um.....this is your sister? I'm truly sorry, Miss. It won't happen again. Please let me make it up to you." She pleaded obviously only caring about their money. 

"Forget it! I feel insulted. We are leaving and never coming back! And I will be sure out other 'rich' friends don't come here anymore, either." Chi-Chi made sure to stretch the word 'rich' so the saleswomen would feel worse. 

"But.... but." she stuttered as Harm and Chi-Chi began walking out of the store. 

"I don't want to hear it you pathetic weakling." Harm said as they walked out the door. 

"I guess Vegeta is good for something." Chi-Chi said trying to control herself from jumping up and down, considering the saleswoman was still watching them. 

"Yup, to diss on and steal his lines." Harm laughed lightly. 

The two girls walked into another store named, 'Rave'. As soon as they were in the dressing room, they both burst out laughing. 

"I can't believe we just did that!" Chi-Chi said sitting on a chair to catch her breathe. 

"Did you see the look on her face?! Priceless!" Harm said leaning against the mirror. 

"I'm hungry, how bout you?" Harm said after awhile. 

"Yeah." The girls grabbed more clothes to buy and paid for them. 

"Where do you wanna eat?" Chi-Chi asked as they left the store with twice as many bags then before. 

"Um....pizza sounds good." Harm said looking around for a 'Tiffany's Pizza' or even a 'Pizza Hut.' 

'Duh! This isn't my world. I doubt the pizza places are even gonna look the same.' Harm thought. 

"Well there's a nice restaurant just down away's. We can order pizza there." Chi-Chi said pointing to a restaurant named, 'Garden Eve'. 

"Sounds good to me." Harm said noticing that outside tables were surrounded by large walls with vines and roses intertwined with in them. 

'How pretty.' Harm thought as they got closer. 

Chi-Chi and Harm walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a young girl with black hair and dark purple highlights. 

"Hi, Welcome to Garden Eve. My name is BeGee. I'll be your waitress. Oh my Kami! Chi-Chi is that you?!" The girl asked looking at Chi-Chi wide-eyed. 

"BeGee! Its so nice to see you. How have you been?" Chi-Chi asked hugging her old friend. 

"Not bad. I just got a job here and it sucks ass. I'm thinking about quitting. Who's your friend?" BeGee asked as she showed the girls to a table. 

"Oh, this is Harm. She and her brother Seto kind of showed up out of nowhere. Harm, this is BeGee. She's a long time friend of mine. Did you know, that BeGee was transmitted here from another dominion." Chi-Chi whispered to Harm. 

Harm tried with all her might not to laugh. "Chi-Chi......there's......something........ you should.....know." Harm managed to choke out between giggles. 

"What? You don't believe me?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"No! It's not that. I believe you alright. Its just....well. Me and Seto came from another dominion too. And it was funny, how you thought I didn't know there was a such place." Harm said. 

Wow. How did you and Seto get here? Where did you live before? Like what country?" BeGee asked sitting down next to Chi-Chi completely forgetting to get their order. 

"Well." Harm began. "I wished on a falling star. And here we are. And the country we lived in was America. How bout you?" 

"I came from England. And all I did was put a penny in a wishing well, and here I am. How knew it would work." BeGee got up to wait on other tables. "I'll be back you two." 

Harm looked at Chi-Chi, who hadn't made a noise since she told Harm about BeGee and the other world. 

"Are you okay?"Harm asked a bit concerned. 

"I.......you......how?" Chi-Chi stuttered. 

"I was gonna tell you, but I didn't know the right time. Chi-Chi, you can't tell anyone. Everyone has a different 'right time' to find out. Promise me!" Harm said leaning over the table. 

"Alright. Alright. I promise. Where'd BeGee go? She didn't take our order yet." Chi-Chi said looking around for her old friend. 

'Wow, someone like me and Seto. How weird. I wonder how he will take it.' Harm thought to herself. 

"Hi, again." BeGee said behind Chi-Chi making her jump. 

"Women, don't do that to me!" Chi-Chi screamed. 

"Sorry, mind if I join you two for lunch?" she asked. 

"I thought you had to work?" Harm asked. 

"I did, but I got off just now. Hey whatever you do, don't order the soup here." BeGee warned. 

"Sure you can join us. Now why can't we get soup?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"Just trust me! I work here remember." 

"Well we were gonna get pizza anyway's." Harm stated. 

"Oh, that sounds good." BeGee said licking her lips. "The waiter or waitress should be here any minute." 

Just as BeGee said that a young girl with blood-red hair, pulled back in 2 pig tales and sea green eyes walked up to the table. 

"Hi, Im Kyro. I'll be your waitress, what can I get you to drink?" She asked. 

"Dr. Pepper." Harm said without hesitation. 

"Water." said Chi-Chi. 

"Dr. Pep, with a slice of lemon." BeGee said smiling. 

"Your strange, BeGee." Kyro said walking away to get their drinks. 

"I'm not strange, just unique." She corrected. 

"Right." Harm said rolling her eyes. 

"Whatever." BeGee said soon losing interest in the conversation when one of the male waiters walked by. "He wants me." 

Harminly and Chi-Chi just laughed as she drooled over him. 

"What? You don't believe me?" She asked innocently. 

"No!" They both said simultaneously. 

"I'll prove it to you then. I'll get his number." with that, she left Harm and Chi-Chi to laughing like hyenas, as she went to get the guys number. 

"I can't wait till he says no, and she has to see him everyday she works here."Harm said making her and Chi-Chi laugh harder. 

"What's so funny?" Kyro asked as she set the girls drinks down. 

"BeGee went to get that guys number." Chi-Chi said pointing to the man that walked by earlier. 

Kyro burst out laughing. "Not unless he turned straight!" 

"What?!" Harm and Chi-Chi said again. 

"Yeah, he's gay. Everyone knows it. But since BeGee's new and all, I guess no ones told her yet." The 3 girls burst out laughing. 

~* 5 minutes later*~ 

"Oh, what can I get you guys to eat?" Kyro asked still watching BeGee. 

"Um, 2 large pizza's. One with pineapple and bacon and the other with? Chi-Chi what do you want on yours and BeGee's?" Harm asked. 

"Your gonna eat a whole large to yourself? Pig. Well just have black olives." Chi-Chi said. 

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kyro said and walked away. 

~*another 5 minutes later*~ 

Kyro came back to the table and sat next to Harm. "So, she still tryin'?" 

"Yup, oh wait here she comes." Harm said trying not the burst out laughing again. 

"So...?" Chi-Chi asked with a little snicker in her voice. 

"He's gay." BeGee said with a disappointment look on her face. 

The girls (except BeGee) burst out laughing.(A/N-No offense to anyone who is gay.) 

"But that didn't stop him from giving me his number!" she said with a smirk. 

Harm, Kyro and Chi-Chi grow silent in disbelief. 

"What?" Kyro asked. 

"Yeah, I worked a bite of my charm and walla!" BeGee said pulling his number out and putting it on the table. 

'Could this day get any better?' Harm thought laughing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


(A/N- Okay BananaGirl, sorry bout changing your name, but its the DBZ world and your real name is common to us, and I had to make it common to them. But I love it anyways!! Talk about a crazy girl. And Kyro- I wasn't sure if I should have Vivien in the story too. If you want me to I'll put her in the next chapter. And for Kaaira, I'll put you in the next chapter too. And for you AoK2TC- I don't like Bulma, but I'm not the one saying all those things about her. Its Harm and Seto. So a apologize for that. And to everyone else that likes her. I'll be moving this coming Friday too so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write chapter 7. I'll try my best. Just keep looking to see if a new chapter is up. PLZ REVIEW! Choa.) 


	7. Cat Fights!

(A/N-okay..people this is my last chapter till I move so PLEASE, if your reading this, review!!!!! I'm almost at my goal...so come on! And if you think you have any suggestions, just tell me. Even though I know what's gonna happen throughout the whole story, I can still change this and that. 

And I wanna thank Jeril Dragonsoul for the advise. 

BananaGirl-your welcome. I like having you in the story. I think you will be in it for a long time. Maybe till the end. Well here's chapter 7, enjoy)   
  
  
  


Chapter 7- Cat fights!   
  


BeGee, Harm and Chi-Chi gossiped and ate pizza, Kyro occasionally coming over and chatting too. 

"Man, I still can't believe we came from the same universe. Its strange." BeGee said with a huge piece of pizza in her mouth. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. What was the date before you were transmitted here?" Harm asked already eating her 7th slice of pizza. 

"Um....the 18th of October." BeGee answered. 

"Wow. I was mitted here the 20th of October." Harm said.(A/N-it sounds like I'm talking about a mental hospital. lol) 

"What year?" Chi-Chi asked out of the blue. 

Harm and BeGee just looked at her in surprise. "2002." They said simultaneously. 

"What?!" BeGee screamed. 

"What's wrong?" Harm and Chi-Chi asked. 

"I've been in this world for 3 years!" BeGee explained. 

Harm's mouthed dropped in shock. 'Well now I don't have to worry about my mom freaking out about me and Seto not being home.' 

"What's the big deal? So this world has a different time system, or something like that." Chi-Chi said. 

"It's just weird, that's all." Harm said, not making eye contact with Chi-Chi. 

"Yeah, you don't have to sound bitchy bout it." BeGee said sliding over to Harm, just incase Chi-Chi was gonna hit her. 

"What the fuck do you think your doin?" Harm laughed shoving BeGee back over to Chi-Chi. 

"No! Save me! Were like sister's. Come on! We come from the same universe!" She pleaded seeing the scowled look on Chi-Chi's face. 

"That's not gonna work on me little girl. You need to except what's coming to you." Harm said shoving her harder till she was back next to Chi-Chi. 

"Hi, buddy-old-pal-sister-comrade-homey-friend-anything!" BeGee whined. "Please don't hurt me." 

Chi-Chi and Harm burst out laughing. "Your safe for now." Chi-Chi grinned devilishly. 

"Oo, Chi-Chi. Super bitch." Harm teased. "I'm shaking with fear. You do realize you make Vegeta seem like a kitten?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


Two men were yelling at each other in the bank. 

"How could you put all our money in the wrong account?!" One screamed at the other. 

"Common mistake?" He asked trying to look innocent. 

"Bull shit! Were gonna figure out who's got it and were gonna get our billions back!" 

"How?" The innocent man asked. 

"Were gonna go see a friend of mine." And with that, they left the bank.(A/N- there you go Jeril. That's how she got the money. Your just gonna have to see if she keeps it or not.) 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


The girls finished eating their pizza and left a tip for Kyro. 

"Hey, wait?!" They heard a familiar voice called after them as they walked out of the restaurant. "Can I come with you guys. I'm new around here and I don't have many friends to hang out with yet." Kyro asked as she caught up with Harm, Chi-Chi and BeGee. 

'She must be off work too. I'm turning into the popular one. I wish I wasn't. I hate preps.' Harm thought. (A/N- No offence to preps. Its Harm that said it. Not me.) 

"Sure, were just turning into a welcome wagon." She said sarcastically. 

"Don't listen to Harm. She's a bitch. You can hang with us as long as you can handle listening to her bull shit and smart ass remarks." BeGee said without looking at Harm, for she was to afraid to. 

"I could have told you that." Harm said with a smirk. 

"I think I can handle it." Kyro said. 

"Earth to Chi-Chi. Were going now." Harm said waving her hand in front of Chi-Chi's face. 

"Huh? Oh, I was just watching those two men in the bank. There yelling about something." She said turning away from the commotion. 

~*Hours later*~   
  


The girls had met up with Kyro's sister Vicky. She looked like Kyro, but she had shorter hair. And she was a tad bit taller. 

"Hey, I'm wore out. Let's go back to my place...I mean, the place I'm staying at and hang-out there." Harm said sitting on a bench to relax her feet. 

'I've never done this much shopping before in my whole life!' Harm thought. 

"That's sounds good. Except I can't stay very long. Goku and Gohan are waiting for me at Bulma's, and then its back home." Chi-Chi said as the girls began to walk to Bulma's house. 

"Typical married woman...never wants to have to much fun." Vicky joked, causing the others girls to laugh. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." 

In no time, the girls were walking through the front door. 

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell me where you were? Well answer me." Bulma said getting into Harm's face. 

'Agh, and to think I was going to give this baka a chance! Forget it!' Harm thought. 

"In that order? Okay, one, none of your concern. Two, because your not my mother, sister, or any relation to me. So stay the fuck out of my business." Harm said trying her hardest not to even shove Bulma, let alone hit her. 

(A/N- you have to realize, Harm is strong. Remember what Piccolo said bout her Ki power. Well its not good if you piss her off.) 

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Vegeta said walking into the room with a smirk on his face. 

"Shut the fuck up Vegeta! No one asked for your opinion. So stay the fuck outta this!" Harm yelled turning her gaze to him. 

"Don't start with me woman! I have a short temper and you don't want to get me angry!" He yelled back, this time they were face to face. 

"Getting into each others faces is become a daily ritual, isn't it?" Harm said sarcastically, but her facial emotion said otherwise. 

'What a hottie! Who is he? I hope they don't fight.' Kyro and her sister Vicky thought. 

'I'd like to get into more than just his face! I wonder if they'll kiss?'BeGee mentally in visioned, her and Vegeta that is. 

'Kick his ass.' Chi-Chi thought, practically wishing. 

Vegeta just growled and walked away to the GR room. "Coward." He mumbled under his breathe.   
  


"And how am I a coward, Vegeta?" Harm clenched her fist, preventing herself from kicking his ass. 

'I try and hurt him now, and he'll pulverize me. I still have to learn more from Piccolo. But I can't help it. He's so annoying.' She thought watching Vegeta freeze and then turn around slowly. 

"You heard me?" He asked a bit shocked. 'How is that? Unless she's not human.' He thought. 

"No Vegeta. I read your mind." She answered sarcastically. 

"But.....Err...Don't lie to me woman! Tell me where you came from and what you are." He ordered. 

"Your not ready to know yet. Now tell me, why am I a coward?" Harm yelled at him again. 

Vegeta paused a moment before answering, "you had a chance to hit me and you throw it away. Your a coward. Why won't you fight me now? Are you afraid.?" 

Harm grow angry. 'He mocks me. I just want to kick his ass so bad.' She pondered. 

"Well. What's it gonna be? Will you fight me now?" Vegeta asked getting a bit ansy. 

Harm paused for a minute then replied....   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


(A/N- Ahhhh! This must drive you nuts. I won't be able to update the next chapter till I get moved in. *laughs hysterically* 

I'm just joking with ya'll. But keep checking to see if I have updated.(I really do have to move though) 

And Kaaira- I'll add you to the story as soon as I can. I just have to find the right time for you. So don't worry, you will be in this story. 

And I just have to say...BananaGirl-Your story kick's major ASS!!!^_^!!! Well gotta jet---- Choa, Dark Angel) 


	8. But the only thing in my stomach, is wha...

A/N-I'M BACK!!!!! hehehe! Okay, here's chapter 8. And also I gonna delete the 'authors note to you.' So if it looks like I haven't updated , look at the chapter names. Its just to many people are asking me to be in my story and I don't know if I can make room. And THIS is my last chapter till I move..for sure! Well here you go.....   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8- "But the only thing in my stomach is my breakfast"   
  
  
  


Harm was about to send a punch Vegeta's way, when she sensed Piccolo's ki. She know he was telling her 'DON'T'. 'Damn it Piccolo! Do you want me to kick your ass instead? He's driving me nuts! But I know I'm not ready. This bastards lucky.' 

"Your not worth my time. Maybe later." Harm said behind clenched teeth. 

"Figures. Your to afraid. What a coward. If it makes you feel any better I'll give you the first punch." Vegeta said grinning an annoying grin. 

"Shut up Vegeta! I swear! I would give anything to kick your fat, lazy, no good, idiotic, ass right now but I'm not ready! So you can get your fight now and get a pathetic one, or you can wait and get a challenge! What will it be?" Harm tried so hard not to launch herself at him, but she managed to restrain herself. 

"I guess I can wait. But if you don't hurry, then I'll attack and you won't know WHAT hit you." Vegeta said turning to walk into the kitchen. 

"What, is right." Harm murmured under her breathe. 

"I'd watch what you say Harm. I might just strike sooner than you think." Vegeta had froze when he heard Harm's comment and thought of one of his own. 

BeGee took this as an opportunity and ran over to Vegeta. "So your names Vegeta. And a prince from what I hear. I like a man that can take control." She flirted. 

"And where did you hear all that?" He asked turning to look at Harm. 

"In your dreams Vegeta. Your the last baka I'd talk about." Harm said turning her gaze from his. 

"Well I can't really tell you, but I know your a strong, sexy, and powerful man." BeGee said remembering that she used to watch the show. 

Vegeta looked around the room to see 3 girls, that he didn't know. Goku and his wife, Seto and Bulma. "Who are all these people?" He gestured to the 3 girls. 

"This is BeGee, Kyro and her sister Vicky. Their our friends." Chi-Chi said pointing to each girl. 

"Great just what I need, more annoying women." Vegeta said. "I'm just glad your here Seto. But don't take that lightly. It still doesn't mean I like you." 

"Trust me, I WON'T. I'm not exactly a fan of you either." Seto said walking to his room. 

"Hey wait where are you going?" BeGee asked running after Seto. 

"I'm going to my room. And your NOT invited." He said. 

Bulma just laughed at his remark and began to walk Seto's way. "And neither are you." 

"What? But Seto baby. You know you want me." Bulma said trying to take some of BeGee's teasing techniques. 

Seto just laughed all the way down the hall to his room. Harm couldn't help but laugh too. 'Poor Seto. I pity him.' She thought. 

"Pathetic humans." Vegeta murmured as he finally walked into the kitchen. 

Harm just rolled her eyes and said good-bye to Kyro and Vicky. " yeah, its getting really late and I have work tomorrow. I'll call you later Harm." Kyro said and walked out the door with Vicky. 

"So BeGee are you staying the night here tonight?" Harm asked her friend who was still staring at the kitchen entrance. 

"Sure, sure. Yeah, yeah." She said not even paying attention to Bulma who was giving her a dirty look. 

~* A few hours later*~   
  


The Sons family finally left after Gohan fell asleep. Harm and BeGee walked to Harm's room to get ready for bed. 

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I can't remember where I live." BeGee said jumping on Harm's large bed. 

"Your joking right?" Harm asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Duh! I'm not stupid. So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked still jumping on the bed. 

"Well we have to get up at 3 and I have to train with Piccolo. I can't kick Vegeta's ass if I'm weak." Harm said setting her alarm. 

"3 in the afternoon. No prob." 

" No, 3 in the morning." 

"What?! That's in 6 hours!" BeGee screamed well plopping down on the bed, panting. 

"No shit sherlock." Harm said with a smirk. 

"So..... I get to sleep in, right?" BeGee pleaded. 

"If you want, but I thought you would like to learn to fly." Harm said and turned around to see BeGee under the covers trying to sleep. 

'She's not normal, I know that. But she's just the friend I need right now.' Harm thought as she crawled into the bed, and turned out the light.   
  


~*6 hours later*~   
  


Beep, beep, beep.... 

Harm smacked the alarm and forced herself out of her bed. "I'm doing this so I can kick Vegeta's ass. I'm doing this so I can kick Vegeta's ass." She keep telling herself as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Harm took her shower and got dressed wearing her new black spandex pants and a sports bra. A few minutes later she got BeGee up, who complained and whined until Harm told her that Vegeta and Seto like strong women. 

"I'm getting up!" she shouted and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. BeGee wore the same thing as Harm except she wore a tang-top instead of a sports bra. 

"Come on, Piccolo's waiting." Harm said as she walked out of her room. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses." BeGee said running to catch up with Harm. 

As the girls walked to the kitchen they saw Vegeta eating breakfast. "I didn't know you got up this early." Harm said as she got an apple and bit into it. 

"Training is better in the morning. What are you doing up this early?" He asked with a mouth full of food. 

"Piccolo's training us." BeGee blurted as she sat across from Vegeta and gawked over him. 

"BeGee! Damn it, I told you not to say anything!" Harm screamed as she throw the apple at BeGee's head, which hit her. 

"Ouch! That hurt, bitch! It slipped. How could I resist him? Don't blame me, blame his good looks." BeGee said rubbing her head. 

"What good looks?" Harm said as she got a new apple. 

"I'll ignore that remark, considering your training with that pathetic weakling. Your never going to beat me if you keep that up. You should train with me." Vegeta said looking at Harm up and down. 

"Yeah," BeGee cheered. 

"Sorry, Veggie. But I want to train, not get stared at all day. Lets go BeGee, were leaving." Harm said and started to walk out of the room. 

"No, you can't do this to me. I don't care if he stares at me." she whined. 

"Get over him. Please!" Harm said as they walked into the backyard where they found Piccolo and Goku waiting. 

"What's Kakarot doing here?" Harm asked. 

"He's going to help you out more." Piccolo answered. "What's she doing here?" 

"That's beside the matter. Just teach her to fly and she'll be out of your hair." Harm said noticing Piccolo didn't have hair. 

"Hey, im very important." BeGee said defending herself. 

"Of coarse you are." Goku said and transmitted them all to a remote area so no one could interrupt them. 

Goku took BeGee and started teaching her to fly. Well Piccolo and Harminly went to start her training. 

~*Harm's and Piccolo's training*~   
  


"Now, first get into fighting position. Then you must try and enter the mind of your opponent. This will allow you to know their first move. Now concentrate and I will attack, and you block it." Piccolo began as Harm closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. 

Piccolo came from behind and kicked her in the back. Harm tried to block his attack but he was to strong and she fell to the ground. 

"You need to get your strength up. Do 500 sit-ups and 1000 push-ups." Piccolo ordered. 

"What?! I've done 500 sit-ups before but not 1000 push-ups! Are you crazy?" Harm asked wide eyed. 

"No! Do you want to beat Vegeta or not?" Piccolo screamed. 

"Okay, okay. Don't blow your head out of your ass." Harm said and started doing her push-ups. 'If I do my push-ups now then I'll have more energy. And that's exactly what I need.' She thought. 

~*BeGee's and Goku's training*~   
  


"Okay BeGee, here's what you do." Goku said as he took BeGee's hands and placed them so far apart. 

"Why do we have to sit down again? I thought you had to stand to fly?" BeGee asked. 

"Cus you have to learn how to control your energy first. Now close your eyes and concentrate." 

"Your not going to kiss me are you?" BeGee said with one eye open and the other closed. 

"Uh, no...I'm married. Closing your eyes helps you concentrate better." Goku said with one hand behind his head. 

"Oh, well okay then." she said and closed her other eye. After a few minuets BeGee opened her eyes and asked Goku, " What am I suppose to concentrate on?" 

Goku fell over in shock. "You mean you've been sitting for a minutes just closing your eyes?" 

"No, I took a small nap." BeGee said with a smile. 

Goku fell over again. " okay, concentrate on the energy in your stomach. And then bring it through your hands." Goku explained. 

"But the only thing in my stomach is what I ate for breakfast." BeGee said a little confused. 

'This is going to take longer than I thought.' Goku said to himself.   
  


~*Harm's and Piccolo's training*~   
  


Harm finished her sit-ups and push-ups and was forced to run 10 miles. 'I think Piccolo does want his ass kicked. I would do it to, if I wasn't hurting so much.' Harm thought as she finished running. 

"Know lets try this again." Piccolo said getting into fighting position. 

"Can't I rest first. My body hurts." Harm whined as she took deep breathes. 

"NO! Now attack me!" He yelled and Harm attacked. 

Harm sent him kicks and punches everywhere. Piccolo could barely keep up. 'She's fighting with anger. Normally it slows fighters down, but with her, it makes her faster. Amazing.' Piccolo thought as Harminly kicked him in the stomach and then punched his back, which sent Piccolo flying into the dirt. 

Harm panted heavily as she walked over to Piccolo. "Now teach me to fly." 

~*BeGee's and Goku's training*~   
  


Goku got done explaining to BeGee about her inner energy. "Wow, I told you im important." BeGee said giggling. 

"Um, right. Well bring out your energy through your hands." Goku said. 

~try's and sarcasms later~ 

BeGee was flying around the sky as if she was a pro. "I can't believe I didn't do this sooner! This is so much fun! Hey, Kakarot. Look at me!" 

"Yeah, that's really good! Keep it up." He said back.   
  


~*Harm's and Piccolo's Training*~   
  


Harm flew through the air at great speeds. She stopped as soon as she felt BeGee's ki. "She's progressing very well. I think I'll go see what she's up to." With that Harm left Piccolo, who was still on the ground recovering. 'I guess I can have a little fun with her.' Harm thought grinning like crazy. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  


A/N- Okay there you go. Now REVIEW!!! I wanted this chapter to go farther then it did, but I didn't have time. 

BananaGirl-here you go...but its still a cliff hanger...hehehe   
  


Pasha-I'll add you to my story, but it might take me awhile. What name would you like to go by? And I'll try and hurry to move in.   
  


Jeril Dragonsoul- hey mistakes happen....don't let it get to ya. And thanks for the review. I know it does sound like I'm an amateur, but im not. K?   
  


And finally, AlphaOmega- Bulma only lets Harm stay with her, cus if she kicks her out then Seto would leave too. And she likes Seto,...... and Vegeta.......and other guys....but you get the idea!   
  


And I want to thank EVERYONE who review!!!! it means a lot to me....and Congrates to the-dark-dueler, for getting my 25th review!!! you get a metal. Hehe. And everyone else gets candy!!!lol. Yeah, I made my goal!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	9. No time to play

A/N-I'm Back! For real this time too! Hehe. Sorry bout the cliff hangers, but I had to keep you coming back! Duh![to BananaGirl].....LOL! Just joking. Anyways, here's chapter 9.....   
  
  
  


Chapter 9-No time to play   
  
  
  


Harm hid her energy Ki from BeGee, just incase she knew how to sense it. She was about 2 feet away from scaring her when Harm felt a huge Ki. 

'Who's that? It doesn't feel familiar.' Harm thought as she landed next to BeGee. 

"What is it? You look as if something's wrong." BeGee asked. 

"I feel a strange Ki. Where's Kakarot?" Harm asked looking around. 

"He said something about going to space for training. He left hours ago. Don't ask me why either. I just hope it wasn't cus of me." BeGee said reminiscing. 

"Don't tell me you hit on him? BeGee! He's a married man, with a son." Harm yelled as she saw her friend shake her head in denial. 

"It wasn't me, I swear. It....was...him!" She said pointing to a frog. (A/N-probably Captain Ginu.) 

"Yeah, uh huh. Come on. It seems everyone's going to Bulma's. Maybe Vegeta or Piccolo know's who it is." With that, the two girls flew off to Bulma's house.   
  


~*Seto's P.O.V*~   
  


I woke up to the sound of the GR room being turned on. 

'Damn you Vegeta.' I thought looking at the alarm clock next to my bed. 

"3:30 am! Fucking jack shit." I cursed and walked into the bathroom. 

After my shower I got dressed and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.(A/N-that's like where everyone goes after a shower.) I looked through the food and found all sorts to eat. You name it, it was there. But the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "There's nothing to eat." 

After grabbing 2 banana's and 3 apples, I walked into the hallway. 'Where's Harm and her weird friend?' I though as I heard the GR room turn off. Seconds later Vegeta emerged. 

"Where's Harm?" I asked. 

"She left to train with that weakling Piccolo. Her friend went with her too. Pathetic. She had a chance to train with me and she turned it down. Her lost." Vegeta rambled on as he walked past me. 

'What an air head.' I thought and walked to the backyard. 

~*Hours later*~ 

I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep. I got up and stretched my arms and legs. 

'What was that?' I asked myself as I felt a strong feeling in my stomach. 'It's probably someone's Ki. But who's? I can't tell, cus I don't know how to sense Ki's.' I decided to walk to the up stairs balcony, where everyone else was.   
  
  
  


~*Vegeta's P.O.V*~   
  


Beep...Beep....Beep. 

I slammed my fist on the damn alarm, breaking it, none the less. 

'Another day of training.' I thought putting on my training out fit. 'Maybe Harminly will fight me today. I can understand the fact that she's afraid, but who could blame her.' 

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. A sayin's always at his best when he eats. As soon as the clock turned 3, I heard someone's alarm go off. 

'So, Harminly thinks getting up early will make her stronger. Ha! What a joke. It takes a lot of training to get powerful.' I thought as I saw the girls walk into the kitchen moments later. 

"I didn't know you got up this early?" Harminly said grabbing an apple. 

"Training is better in the morning. What are you doing up this early?" I asked knowing that I would get an answer from the girl they call BeGee. 

"Piccolo's training us." She blurted, as she sat across from me and gawked. 

'WHAT?! Harminly would rather train with that weakling then me! She must be pretty weak.' I thought as Harminly throw an apple at her friend. 

"What good looks?" I heard Harminly say as I came back to reality. 

"I'll ignore that remark, considering your training with such a pathetic weakling. Your never going to beat me if you keep that up. You should train with me." I said hoping she wouldn't turn me down. 

"Yeah!" BeGee yelled. 

"Sorry, Veggie. But I want to train, not get stared at all day. Let's go BeGee, were leaving." Harminly said walking out of the room. 

"No, you can't....." BeGee broke away after they were out the door. 

'Damn her. How could she turn me down? I'm the Prince of all Sayin's. How could I not stare at her? Her curves, and muscles....Stop it Vegeta! It's her loss not yours. You don't need her.' I thought coming back to reality. 

I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:28 am. I didn't waste anymore time and headed for the GR room. It only took me a minute to turn it on to 100x normal gravity and get warmed up. 

As I started my training all I could think about was Harminly. 'This is pathetic. If she doesn't fight me soon...I'm going to lose my mind. But do I want to fight her, or do I just want her? Such a stupid question. Of coarse I want to fight her. But until I do, I can't train. She's to much of a distraction.' I thought. 

After a few minutes I turned the GR room off and walked out to find Seto staring at me. 

"Where's Harm?" He asked with a mouth full of food. 

" She left to train with that weakling Piccolo. Her friend went with her too. Pathetic. She had a chance to train with me and she turned it down. Her loss." I said walking past him and up to the balcony.   
  


~*Hours later*~   
  


Yamcha had shown up and him and Bulma were rambling on about shit. The woman decided to cook lunch on the grill. About time. When lunch was over I felt someone coming. There Ki was very strong. 

'Kakarot?' I thought, but I also thought it felt like Frieza's. 

"Did you feel that, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked looking a bit scared. 

"It feels like Kakarot and Frieza. I'm not sure who it is." 

"What? Frieza? But I thought Goku killed him?" The woman whined. 

"So did I." Yamcha got the phone and called Krillan, none the less. 

~*More hours later*~   
  


Seto, Piccolo, Krillan, Yamcha, Bulma and I all waited for Frieza's ship to land. It had to be Frieza. 

As the ship landed moments later, Frieza's goons came out. 'Pathetic. What amateurs.' I thought, getting into fighting position. 

Then I felt another Ki. 

"Is that Harm?" the small bald man asked. 

We all looked in the direction it was coming from, not even noticing Frieza and another man exit the ship. 

~*(no ones P.O.V) Harm&BeGee*~   
  


Harm and BeGee flew as fast as they could. Considering they were beginners, they couldn't fly as fast as the others. 

"The ship has already landed. And I sense another Ki. I just don't know who it is." Harm informed BeGee. 

"Is it Goku?" She asked. 

"Its close, but I don't think so.....I'm not sure." Harm said confused herself. 

'What's going on? Who are all these people? Wait! The show. Think Harm. Try and remember what happen. Oh man. I didn't see this episode. (A/N-I really didn't, I had missed it. But I've seen this and that, so I know what's going on) Seto just told me about it. Damn it! The two huge power levels have to be Frieza and his father. But I can't remember the other one. Maybe it is Kakarot. But I'm not sure.' Harm thought as she felt the people start to fight. 

"I hope Seto's not in there." Harm said not realizing she said it aloud. 

"In what? My M&M's where?(A/N-I have to thank BananaGirl for that one....I don't mean to copy you either..k?) He's okay right?" BeGee asked shaking her friend. 

"What...are...you...talking....about?" Harm asked still being shaken. "Oh, I was talking about the fight that just started." Harm answered after BeGee let her go. And there was a long silence. 

"M&M's?" Harm asked with raised eyebrows, well snickering. 

"Shut up! I don't see you having a good nickname for Vegeta." BeGee said defending herself. 

"What?! I don't like Vegeta! Nasty! The only nickname I have for him is Ass hole!" Harm yelled 

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. You know you have a thing for him. Just like he has a thing for you. But you two are to stubborn to see it." BeGee explained. "I should know...I invented flirting." 

"Right...lets just drop the subject and worry about what's ahead of us." Harm said rolling her eyes at her friends comment. 

Moments later the girls were right above the Z warriors. They saw men spread out everywhere, probably dead. And they saw a ship, or what was left of one. 

Harm looked around and saw a man no, a super sayin, standing by the ruble. 

The girls landed and Harm's eyes had a look of confused shock. 

"Is that Goku?" She asked Vegeta.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N-Aw, stupid son of a bitch! Another cliff hanger. Fuck me! Hehe! Just joking. In the next few chapters, a lot is going to happen, so stay tuned. And I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed. I just don't have enough time to put you all down. And BeGee you have to get on your MSN soon, so we can talk! Lol. Anyways, Choa! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!   
  



	10. We don't have time to pick on Harm

A/N-Here you go. Chapter 10. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters in the show. But I do own Harm and Seto and the others I make up.   
  
  
  


Chapter 10- We don't have time to pick on Harm.   
  
  
  


"No. I don't think that's Kakarot. He's to young. Go ask who he is." Vegeta said pushing Harm told the stranger. 

"Vegeta! What are you a coward. Be a man, do it yourself." Harm said and started walking over to Seto. 

"Bitch." Vegeta said under his breathe. 

"I heard that." Harm said in a sing-song voice as Vegeta gave his look of anger. 

Harminly looked at Seto. He had a confused look on his face, but it wasn't the confused look that everyone else had, it was different. 

"What's wrong? I thought you saw these episodes? Who is he?" Harm whispered. 

"Its suppose to be Trunks. But this guy looks nothing like him. I don't understand what's going on." Seto started walking up to the stranger, considering no one else would. 

"Who are you? What is your name? Where's Trunks?" Seto ordered. 

"My name is Zero. I'm here to speak with Goku. I don't know any Trucks. Listen Seto, tell me, has Goku come back from space yet?" Zero asked looking around at the other warriors. 

"How do you know my name?! Why do you want to speak with Goku?" Seto had his hands in a fist and was threatening the young man. 

"You'll find out soon enough. I don't want to fight you, just tell me, where's Goku? I have to tell him something very important." The young man said, turning back into his normal self, instead of the super sayin form he was in. 

Harm looked at the boy. His hair fell just above his shoulders, in a pitch black color. Harm could see the light brown tent in it too. His eyes where hazel-brown and he was just a few inches shorter than Seto. 

'Aw man. I was going to name my son that. I guess I'll have to figure out a different name. But who is this guy? Why does he want to see Goku? Wait! The androids! But that's what Trucks what suppose to warn us about. I remember know. Maybe us coming here has changed the outcome of this time line. Damn it, why isn't any of this making any sense? I guess I'll find out soon enough, as the kid says.' Harm thought as she heard Seto yell at Zero some more. 

"What a hottie. Do you think he'll go out with me? I'm going to get his number." BeGee whispered to Harm and started walking toward Zero. 

"No! He could be a killer. Just wait till we find out more about him, then you can get his number." Harm whispered back after grabbing BeGee's arm. 

"Fine, fine. I didn't really want him anyways. I still want Seto. Hehe." BeGee grinned. 

"I fear for you woman." Harm joked as her a BeGee laughed. 

Moments later, everyone was following the stranger to what he said, would be the spot where Goku would land. 

"I'm surprised Vegeta, being his cocky self, didn't make a comment about this." Harm whispered to BeGee. 

"Tell me about it. Look at that ass." BeGee said, making it obvious that she wasn't paying attention. 

"What? That's not what I said. Are you even listening to me?"Harm asked snapping her fingers in BeGee's face. 

"Uh, yeah. I was just day dreaming. What where you saying?" 

"Nothing." Harm said rolling her eyes. 

"I like being slow. Look at all the asses we get to look at." BeGee said. 

Harm's face grow disgusted when her eyes fell upon Piccolo and Krillan. "YOUR NASTY!" She shouted and everyone stopped and turned to look at the two girls. 

"What was that?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow, obvious that he had heard the whole conversation. 

"Um.....nothing.....Let's just keep going shall we." Harm stuttered. 

"We were talking about your asses." BeGee blurted. 

"Damn you Woman! Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut! She was talking about you guys, not me. She's the nasty one. I swear." Harm screamed. 

"Yeah, sure. How can we trust you now. You might do something 'nasty'." Vegeta said to Harm in a sarcastic tone. 

"I ought to kick your fat, no good, ass Vegeta." Harm threatened. 

"It's about time. I've been waiting forever to hear those words for a long time." Vegeta smirked well getting into fighting position. 

"I would have thought you wanted hear, 'I want you Vegeta! Take me!'." BeGee said in a high girly tone. 

"What! BeGee. I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut up about that! I don't want Vegeta!" Harm denied. 

"So you do talk about me. Give it up, Harminly. You want me." Vegeta teased. 

"Yeah, 'Harminly'. You want him more then life it's self." Seto said getting in on the joke. 

Soon after, everyone else was joking about it(except Bulma and Zero). 

"Everyone, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harm screamed well getting an angry, threatening look on her face. 

"Okay, okay. Chill out sparky." BeGee said waving her hand in front of her face, in defense. 

"Well, we better get going. Goku will be here soon." Zero said as he started to fly off again. 

"I think Harminly should fly in front of us, so she doesn't have the pleasure of staring at our behinds." Vegeta joked again, knowing it would make Harm even more angry then she was. 

"Yes, but if we go in front of you, Vegeta, then you would get the pleasure of staring at our butts." BeGee said defending Harm this time. 

"And we don't want Vegeta to get too happy know do we." Seto said obviously talking about Vegeta's spandex out fit. 

"SHUT UP, both of you! Or I'll send you to the next dominions." Vegeta threatened. 

"What's wrong Vegeta, you can give it, but you can't take it? Serves you right you stupid bastard. Maybe your the one that wants me. Could you handle that?" Harm teased, getting back at him. 

Vegeta paused for a second before answering her, "I don't want a weakling like you. Why would I?" Vegeta asked with a little smirk. 

"Um, can we go know?" Zero asked everyone, who still hadn't moved yet. 

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming. Don't blow your head out of your ass." BeGee said as she started to fly away. 

Soon after everyone else followed.   
  


~*Hours later*~   
  


Everyone landed on a cliff in the middle of the desert. Zero landed in the open area just a few feet away. 

"What are we doing here? Who is that guy? Why does he look familiar?" Krillan asked. 

"He said Goku would be landing here, so I guess we just wait and see." Bulma answered. 

"I'm tired. Hold me, Seto." BeGee whined, looking around for Seto who was on the other side of the cliff then her. 

"Your not going anywhere." Harm said as she saw BeGee try and sneak away for Harm and Vegeta. Considering she was right between the two. 

"Aw....Whyyyyy?' She whined. 

"Because I said so." Vegeta said giving Harm an evil look. 

"Ass hole." Harm said under her breathe. 

"I heard that." Vegeta said. "Bitch." he whispered to himself. 

"I heard that." Harm said mocking Vegeta in a child like manner. 

"Err, woman if you keep this up, you wont live to see the next day." 

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Stare at me to death?" Harm asked. 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! Your driving me NUTS!" BeGee yelled, getting annoyed with the arguing. 

"I didn't know you could get anymore nuts." Vegeta said. 

"Watch it, monkey boy. You don't want to get me angry." BeGee threatened. 

Vegeta just made a 'Humph." and was quiet. Everyone waited for another couple of hours before they heard something start to enter the atmosphere. 

'Its about damn time you showed up, Kakarot.' Harm thought as everyone looked to the sky. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N-Okay, there's chapter 10....WOW. Chapter 10. I update quick for you guys. You should feel proud. Um, thanks a million for those who reviewed. It would be so cool to get 100 reviews before this story's over. That would kick ass.   
  


Vegeta: Watch your language. There could be children reading this.   
  


Angel: Bite me, dick head. I can say whatever I want. It's a free country. Sort of. Lol. Go away or I'll sick BeGee on you. 

Vegeta: you wouldn't. That's just cruel. 

Angel: you know you like her. Admit it. 

Vegeta: Well....I don't have to tell you. I'm leaving. *Vegeta walks away*   
  


Angel: I know it! I just wonder what other girls he likes. He does read my reviews yeah know....Hehe. *thinks-Vegeta likes BeGee, Vegeta likes BeGee* LOL! Okay, I might be making a few people jealous. So I'll stop. Anyways, I have a lot to catch up on. 

And Vicky, I would love to be in your story!!! Just use my real name Tanya. I know it sucks, but its the best I can do. And just incase you were wondering, I do like Vegeta. *turns red*   
  


Vegeta: So you do like me!   
  


Angel: AHHHH! You scared the shit out of me! Beat it before I kick your ass for real!*hold up her fist threatening like* 

Vegeta:*walks away mumbling something about having things in common, whatever the fuck that means.*   
  


Angel: Okay, to much Authors Note. Hehe, my bad. Okay, know you better REVIEW!!!! please? :( Okay I'm out. Choa! 


	11. Damn You, Vegeta!

A/N- Okay, here's chapter 11. Sorry it took so long, but me and Vegeta go into a fight last night over who's sauce taste better. He only won cus I didn't know how to make any....stupid baka! Anyways, read and review!   
  
  
  


Chapter 11- Damn You, Vegeta!   
  
  
  


The sound of a CC space ship entered the atmosphere and crashed into the ground, leaving a huge crater. 

"Hey! I just built that ship, and the son of a bitch already broke it? I'm gonna kick his ass!" Bulma whined, trying to sound threatening. 

"It probably didn't work even when Goku started to use it." BeGee whispered to Harm. 

"How did that little shit know Kakarot was going to land here?" Harm asked, completely avoiding BeGee. 

"How should I know." Vegeta snapped. 

"Was I talking to you, shit head? No! So keep your mouth shut." Harm said giving Vegeta the evil eye. 

"Bitch, how many times do I have to tell you to not get started with me?" Vegeta yelled. 

"Well get this through your head, I'm not a bitch. I'm THE bitch. So you can call me Ms. Bitch!" Harm yelled back, getting into Vegeta's face. 

"Are you challenging me, woman?" 

"Don't you wish. Your to pathetic to even think about fighting." 

"Um...guys?" Someone said interrupting Harm and Vegeta. 

"What?!" They both yelled simultaneously, looking at Goku. 

"Uh, hi. Is everything alright here?" He asked. 

"Just peachy keen." Harm lied as she stepped away from Vegeta and drew her attention to Goku and the other people standing around watching them. "Don't tell me you all have staring problem like Vegeta know?" 

"Err, I do not have a staring problem. Get that through your head." Vegeta growled. 

"Oh, so you just like staring at me all the time. Your stupid Vegeta. A waste of good air and space. You were a mistake, and you know it." Harm said getting on Vegeta's nerves on purpose. 

"Err!" Vegeta growled again and powered up to attack Harm. "Your going to regret you were ever born." 

"Vegeta! Don't! This is a waste of time." Goku said trying to calm Vegeta down. 

"Yes, I agree. This is a waste of time. I still have to tell Goku my news." Zero said stepping up to everyone. 

"I forgot he was even here." Seto said to himself. 

"Oh, right. What is your news?" Goku asked looking at Zero. 

"We need to speak in private. Some things, some people aren't to hear yet." Zero said and flew back to the open area he first landed in. 

Goku followed and him and the stranger started talking. 'I don't see why I can't hear the conversation. This is stupid. I'm already getting bored. And Vegeta! What an ass hole. Look at him standing there, thinking, he's almighty. In his dreams. But he looks so good doing it too. Harminly! Stop that right know. Your starting to sound like BeGee! Um, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm hungry. When can we eat?' Harm thought to herself to pass the time. 

"Hey Piccolo? You know what there saying. Tell me." Harm said walking over to Piccolo. 

"I don't know what your talking about. You have good hearing. Listen yourself." He said no taking his eyes off of Goku and Zero. 

"That's a good idea." Harm said and tried to listen to what the two men were saying. 

'This is stupid. I can bearly hear what their saying.' Harm thought.   
  


What Harm heard: Harminly.........married........androids.........father.......Seto..........new species. 

'Well if that didn't make anymore sense, then I'm a monkeys uncle.' Harm thought sarcastically. 

Hours later Goku and Zero turned into super sayin's, and did this and that. And more hours later Goku said good-bye to the young man and started walking over to everyone else. Zero got into a small pod, that looked like a sayin pod, and flew into the air. Seconds later he disappeared. 

"What was that all about?" Krillan asked. 

"Well. He told me about the future, which is where he came from. And he gave me some medicine to help cure me of my heart disease......" Goku went on explaining who the kid was and all about the androids, and how he'll be back. 

"Oh, I already know about them." Harm said not even paying attention to what she was saying. 

"How do you know?"Goku asked. 

"Oops. Um, well. I guess its about time you guys know about me and Seto. You see, were from another universe and I wished on a star to come here and when I woke up here we were." Harm said as fast as she could. 

"What? That's nonsense. You've really gone crazy this time haven't you ." Vegeta said. 

"No, its true. She told me a few days ago." Piccolo said. 

"Wow! That's incredible. Why didn't you tell us that before?" Goku asked in amazement. 

"Um, cus you guys weren't ready to hear it yet." Harm answered. 

"Liar! You were just afraid." Vegeta ranted on. 

"What ever Vegeta. I don't care what you think." Harm said as she went on. 

"Hey....why don't we go there." BeGee stated. 

"Go where?" Krillan asked. 

"To Harm's and Seto's world. Duh!" BeGee said. " I wouldn't mind to go back on last time." 

"Can we? BeGee your from there too? Wait, where not even sure how they got here." Goku said confused. 

"I told you, I wished on a falling star. But I doubt that it will work here" Harm said. 

"Wishing...wishing...the dragon! We can use the dragon to take us there." Goku said jumping up and down. 

"That's a good idea, Goku. But will it work?" Krillan questioned. 

"No. I don't think its in the dragons power. We need to find another way." Piccolo said with disappointment. 

"Lets ask the old witch lady." Harm suggested. 

"Um, that might work." BeGee said. 

"The old witch lady?" Krillan asked puzzled. 

"Shut up, I can't remember everyone's names yeah know." Harm said smacking Krillan on the head. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He whined as he rubbed his head.   
  


~*hours later*~   
  


The Z warriors, Seto, BeGee, and Harm landed in Bulma's backyard. 

"Okay, Goku. You go and get Chi-Chi and Gohan and Piccolo you go find the old lady." Harm instructed. 

"Right." they said and disappeared. 

"So who's all coming?" Harm asked. 

Everyone raised their hands except Vegeta and Bulma. "Aw, Veggie. Your not coming. What a bummer." BeGee said disappointed. 

"I could care less about her stupid universe." Vegeta snapped. 

Just then Goku showed up with Piccolo, the old lady(A/N-if anyone knows her name, can you tell me. I can't remember.), Chi-Chi and Gohan. 

"So can we go?" Seto asked looking down at the midget woman. 

"You can only go for 1 day, your time." She said handing Harm a bottle of sand. 

"What the fuck is this shit?" Harm asked staring at the bottle funny. 

"Its what's going to get you there and back! Just have everyone stand in the circle you'll make with the sand. And say these words:   
  
I call upon the powers of my star. Ancient wisdom near and far. Shine your powers through my light. Send me back to my time. "That's stupid!" Harm screamed. 

"Do you want to go or not?!" The old woman asked. 

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Everyone get into a circle." Harm ordered as everyone did so. 

"Are you sssuurree your not coming, Vegeta?" BeGee asked again. 

Vegeta looked at the crowd of people( which included: Harm, Seto, BeGee, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillan, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Tien.), and then Bulma. And then back at the crowd. "Wait!" He yelled as Harm started the chant. 

Vegeta ran into everyone as he entered the circle. Well doing so he shoved Seto out, and before Seto could get back in, everyone disappeared. 

"Damn you Vegeta!" Seto yelled.   
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N-oh another cliff hanger. Im so evil....Hehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And Pasha...I don't think I can write 100 chapters, lol. The story would start to get boring. Sorry, but thanks for reviewing.   
  


Vegeta: What about everyone else that reviewed? Aren't you going to mention them?   
  


Me: Shut up Vegeta. I can't...I'm not sure who all reviewed, cus I'm not on the Internet to see. Duh!   
  


Vegeta: I can remember some of them...like BananaGirl, and Jeril Dragonsoul and niyrocks, and the-dark-dueler.   
  


Me: yeah, but I can't just mention them and not the other people. Vegeta, just keep your mouth shut and stay out of this.   
  


Vegeta: your just mad cus I'm better than you.   
  


Me: *Smacks Vegeta in the head.* Now Beat it!!! 

Okay, thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed. Now review again..Hehe. 

Gotta go...Choa!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. No, I want my M&M'S!

A/N- okay....here's chapter 12. Wow. Chapter 12. I update quick for you guys. Lucky son of a guns. Well, read and Review.   
  
  
  


Chapter 12-No, I want my M&M'S!   
  
  
  


Harm opened her eyes and found herself on her own bed. But she wasn't alone. Laying right next to her was none other then Vegeta. 

"Get the fuck out of my bed, you nasty dick monkey!" Harm yelled as she pushed Vegeta onto the floor. 

"What was that for, woman?" He asked rubbing his head. 

"Nothing. Get up so we can go find everyone else." Harm got up and walked out of her room and into Seto's. In there, she found BeGee sleeping on Seto's bed. 

"Well, I guess Seto's lucky Vegeta pushed him out of the circle." she said walking over to her sleeping friend and woke her. 

"What?" She groaned as Harm shock her lightly. 

"Get up. Were here." Harm said and walked out of the room to find anyone else. 

After finding Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan in her parents bedroom and Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo in the living room, Harm went into the kitchen to check the answering machine.   
  


"You have 57 massages." the machine said. 

"I was only gone for a few minutes! Considering I was in the DBZ world for 3 days. Who could have called so much." Harm said to herself as she pushed the play button.   
  


The messages on her machine:   
  


Beep: Harm its me Meighan. I just wanted to call and see how your doing. You left school yesterday pretty angry. Give me a call when you get this. Bye. BEEP. 

Beep: Harm, its me again. I'm really bored. Where the fuck are you? Someone has to be home. HELLO! I guess not. I'll talk to you later. Bye. BEEP.   
  


Beep: Hi, this is Kelly with Ameritec. I was calling for Mr. McClow. I was wondering..........BEEP.   
  


"Like hell I'm gonna listen to stupid bill collectors." Harm said as she pushed the 'forwards' button.   
  


Beep: Hey, Seto its me Mike. Give me a call when you get this message. I heard of an awesome party tonight. And maybe your hot sister can come too. Bye. BEEP.   
  


"Wow, he thinks I'm hot! He's not so bad himself." Harm though as she turned to see BeGee and Vegeta in the door way. "How long have you two been standing there?" 

"Long enough to know you have a boring life. Who the hell is Meighan?" BeGee stated. 

"And who's this Mike?" Vegeta asked too. 

"I have a life for your information. And Meighan is my best friend in this world. And why do you care who Mike is, Vegeta? Are you jealous?" Harm teased. 

"Why would I be jealous of anyone. I was just wondering." Vegeta said and walked out of the room. 

"Jerk." BeGee said and pushed the play button again since Harm paused the messages.   
  


Beep: Harm......BEEP. 

Beep: call.......BEEP. 

Beep: me.......BEEP.   
  


Beep: back...........BEEP.   
  


Beep: its........BEEP.   
  


Beep: me......BEEP.   
  


Beep: Meighan.......BEEP.   
  


Beep: I............BEEP.   
  
  
  


Beep: told........BEEP.   
  


Beep: you........BEEP.   
  


Beep: I..............BEEP.   
  


Beep: was..........BEEP.   
  


Beep: bored..............BEEP.   
  


Beep: bye...........BEEP.   
  


Harm listened to the rest of the messages and turned around to see everyone staring at her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Who was that?" Krillan asked, giving her an awkward look. 

"That was my good friend Meighan. She was just bored." Harm explained. "I better call her." 

Harm dialed Meighan's number and waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello?" Someone said on the other line. 

"Is Meighan there?" Harm asked. 

"Is this Harminly? Oh, she's been going crazy here, saying she's got nothing to do. Please say she can stay the night with you tonight? She's driving me nuts." Meighan's mother said. 

"Um, well she can come over for a few hours after school, but I already have a lot of people staying as it is." Harm explained. 

"Fine with me. Here she is." Meighan's mother handed her the phone. 

"Hello? Harm? Where have you been? I've been calling for hours." Meighan went on. 

"Um, when can you come over? I have a lot to tell and show you." Harm said as she looked at the DBZ characters trying to entertain themselves. 

"Right now." Meighan said hanging up the phone. 

"She's coming right now." Harm informed her guest. 

"I'm hungry." Goku said as his stomach let out a loud growl, soon followed by Gohan's and Vegeta's. 

"Aw, man. I don't know if I have enough food. Let me check." Harm got up out of her seat and walked into the kitchen. 

'Damn Sayin's. Why can't they be human here? I'm gonna go broke of this keeps up. I'm just glad its only for 1 day.' Harm thought as she saw Chi-Chi enter the room. 

"Thank Kami you can cook good, Chi-Chi." Harm said as she slouched on a near-by chair. 

"No prob. Lets just see what you have." Chi-Chi opened the fridge and looked through the pantry, pulling this and that out on her way. 

"Okay, I'll leave, you cook." Harm said and snuck out of the kitchen leaving Chi-Chi to do her magic. 

Harm walked into the living room, which everyone had retreaded too, and sat down on the couch. 

"Where's my food?" Vegeta snapped at Harm. 

"Up your ass. Chi-Chi's cooking it. Keep your pants on." Harm said as she turned the TV on. 

"Harm, you know you don't want him to keep his pants on just as much as he doesn't want you to keep yours on." BeGee said as she ducked behind Goku as Harm through the remote at her. 

"You can't hid behind him forever." Harm said giving her coward friend an evil smile. 

"You can't keep denying that you and Vegeta want each other." BeGee shot back. 

Harm jumped out of her seat and right onto BeGee. "Uncle, uncle!" She called out. 

"Bitch." BeGee whispered as Harm walked back over to her seat. 

"Your just like Vegeta. I'm starting to think you two would look better together." Harm teased. 

"She's nothing like me!" Vegeta screamed. 

"Yeah, he's right....Plus I want my M&M'S more." BeGee grinned. 

"Right." Harm said rolling her eyes as Chi-Chi walked into the room and announced breakfast. 

~*At the breakfast table...the BIG table. The one you eat at on holidays.*~   
  


"Okay, everyone listen up." Harm said as the food disappeared. "I have to go to school today. Only three of you can come with me. And it can't be you Piccolo. I would have the whole FBI on my ass. So who's it gonna be?" 

"Slut.......OUCH!" Vegeta completely forgot that Harm could hear very well, not the mention they were sitting right next to each other. And she punched him right in his arm. 

"I'm not a slut! You know what I meant, you stupid dick head." Harm yelled. 

"I do not have a dick head!" Vegeta snapped back. 

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Harm said sarcastically. 

"Guys, guys!" Goku screamed trying to stop the bickering. "We'll play rock, paper, scissors." 

"Sounds good to me." Yamcha said. 

~*after everyone ate*~   
  


"Harm, I'm going to stay here, with Piccolo and Gohan and whoever can't go." Chi-Chi said as she cleared the table. 

"Aw, mom why can't I go?" Gohan whined. 

"Cause its a high school, Gohan. You wouldn't fit in." Harm said as she heard someone at the door. 

"I got it!" BeGee yelled as she ran for the door. 

"No you don't!" Harm said running after her. 

"Harm opened the door to find Meighan standing with her book bad. "Hi." She said.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N- Okay, there you go. Chapter 13 will be when they go to Harm's school. AND TRUST ME....it will be so so so funny! Thanks to those who reviewed....it means a lot. 

Now, Review again....Hehe 

gotta jet----- 

Choa! 


	13. My world, My rules!

A/N- I'm sorry but I didn't get as far as I wanted to with this chapter. But the next one will be funnier. Also, I'm liking the reviews....A LOT!!!! thank you so much everyone! Well here's chapter 13. R&R!!   
  
  
  


Chapter 13- My world, My rules!   
  
  
  


"Meighan, its about time your here." Harm said as she shoved BeGee out of her way. 

"Well, my mom wouldn't let me take the car, so I walked. Who are all these people? Some of them look familiar." Meighan said as she looked at all the DBZ characters. 

"Meighan, you won't believe this but, all of them, besides BeGee here; are from the DBZ world. No joke. I've been there. That's where Seto is right now, cus Vegeta was an ass hole and push him out of the circle." Harm said giving Vegeta a dirty look. 

"It was his own fault, not mine!" Vegeta snapped. 

Meighan just stared for a minute as she sat down, and then she burst out laughing. 

"What is so funny? You don't believe me?" Harm questioned. 

"I'm....sorry....Harm...but...you really .......had.....me...going there." Meighan said in between breathes. "Wow, you must have went through a lot of trouble for this. You have the characters that look like them and sound like them and everything. But nice try, I'm not dumb." As Meighan stood up and turned around, she ran into Piccolo. "Oh, my God." 

"Meighan!" Harm yelled as her friend collapsed and Piccolo caught her. 

"Who, may I ask, is this? And who is 'God'?" Piccolo asked as he set Meighan on the couch. 

"Um, Piccolo. This is my friend Meighan. And God is our Kami. But we don't call him Kami. And we can't see him. As a matter of fact, no one has ever seen him. I'm just wondering if his even real."Harm said with her hands on her hips. 

"Well, I forgot all about him." BeGee said reminiscing. 

"Shit!" Harm shouted. "Its almost time for me to go. Play your children's game and hurry." 

"I don't think I should go, I do have a third eye yeah know." Tien said sitting back down. 

"Well I'm definitely going whether you like it or not. I'm more human then any of you." BeGee stated. 

"Well I'm not going. Like I'd waste my time with pathetic humans." Vegeta said. 

"Aw, man. And I was hoping you'd go too. I wanted you to teach those preps a lesson or two. Meaning I wanted you to beat the shit out of them." Harm said disappointed, knowing Vegeta would take the bait. 

"In that case, I'll go." Vegeta said changing his mind. 

"You can't just say you'll go Vegeta. You have to play rock, paper..." Yamcha was about to finish when Vegeta cut in. 

"I don't have to play anything. I am the Prince of all Sayin's. And I say I'm going." Vegeta said getting into Yamcha's face. 

"All right, all right. You can go." He said backing away from the angry prince. 

"Well I guess its just me, you and Krillan. Hey, where is Krillan?" Goku asked as everyone looked around for the small bald man. 

Harm heard some noises coming from the kitchen, which not realizing it, she went to see who it was. 

'Its probably just Chi-Chi.' Harm thought as she entered the kitchen. 

"What is goin on here?" She asked wide eyed. 

"Um," Krillan began. "Chi-Chi's just, um." 

"I'm just teaching him to cook. He didn't want anyone to know." Chi-Chi said.(A/N-if you all where thinking something else...then that's what I wanted you to think..good job. He he!) 

Harm looked at Krillan as he was standing in her mothers apron with flour all over himself. "Right." She said and left the room. 

"So did you find him?" Goku asked as he came back from the down stairs. 

"He's not in Seto's room." BeGee said grinning as she held on to one of his shirts. 

"BeGee, you know his going to take it back when he finds out." Harm said laughing at her. 

"That's IF he finds out. Which is not very possible." She said sticking her tongue out at Harm. 

"Oh, Krillan's not coming. So lets get this over with." Harm said as she walked over to Meighan, waking her up. 

"Huh, what? Oh, Harm. I had the weirdest dream that the DBZ characters where in your living room." Meighan said as she sat up. 

"They are." Harm reinformed her. 

Meighan looked around the room and saw the group. Goku waving, Vegeta and Piccolo just crossed their arms and stood aside. Yamcha winking at her and Tien just standing there doing nothing but smiling. 

"What the hell. Oh, well. If you can't beat'm, join'm." Meighan said as she looked at the clock. "Holy shit! We have to go!" 

Goku and Yamcha play rock, paper, scissor really fast; with Goku winning and everyone who was leaving headed out to Harm's silver Land Rover. 

Harm got into the driver seat and Vegeta got into the passenger seat. 

"Is everyone in?" Harm asked seeing Meighan and BeGee next to both windows and Kakarot in the middle. " I guess so." 

She started the engine and drove off to the high school.   
  


~*Back at the house*~   
  


"So what did Harm say not to do?" Yamcha asked. 

"She said, no using your powers. No flying. No trashing the house. No blowing up the house. No eating all the food in the house. No leaving the house. And DON'T answer the phone or the door." Chi-Chi resided. 

"So we can do nothing for 8 hours!" Tien screamed. 

"Here, play monopoly with me." Gohan said putting the game on the coffee table. 

"Might as well, we have nothing better to do." Yamcha said as he sat on the floor. 

"Mr. Piccolo? Are you playing?" Gohan asked with sad puppy eyes. 

"Um," Piccolo began, "I...uh.....guess so."(A/N-haha, Piccolo playing a bored game...funny!)   
  


~*In the car*~   
  


"Damn you, Vegeta!" Harm shouted as she saw red and blue lights flash in her review mirror. 

"Its your fault, not mine. Your the one driving." Vegeta denied. 

"Your the one that made me speed up, ass hole." Harm shouted at him as she rolled down her window. (A/N-She had already pulled over..man that was quick.) 

"Excuse me." The officer said lowering his sun glasses at Harm. 

"Oh, officer. I didn't mean you." Harm pleaded. 'No, I would have called you a pig.' she thought to herself. 

"Right. Did you know how fast you were going back there?" He asked. 

"Look, officer. It was an accident. She didn't mean it. I'm sure we can, uh, work something out." BeGee said in a flirty/sexy voice. 

"Is that a bribe? I can take you to jail for that." He said. 

"I'm sorry. She's mentally handicapped. She says things that she don't mean." Harm lied, as she heard Vegeta and Meighan laugh. 

"I am not!" BeGee yelled. 

"See. She don't even know it." Harm whispered to the officer. 

"I'll let you go with a warning this time, but next time. I'll have to give you a ticket." The officer said and walked back to his car. 

"Cunt monkey." Harm said rolling up her window and speeding off to make it so school in time. 

"I recent that remark." Vegeta growled. 

"I wasn't talking to you. Just shut your trap for the rest of the trip." Harm ordered. 

Minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the school and everyone got out. 

"Your lucky I have first period with you." Meighan said as they raced down the halls, getting stares here and there.(A/N-who could blame them, they have Vegeta with them...and I guess Kakarot too. But Vegeta! lol) 

Harm ran into her first class, which was math, and sat down at her seat. Grabbing one chair next to her and two others in front of her. 

"Forget it. I'm not sitting next to her." Vegeta said pointing to BeGee. "Kakarot, trade me seats." 

"Okay, okay. Lower your voice Vegeta. People are starting to stare." Goku said as he traded seats with the angry prince. 

"I don't think its cus he was yelling. Have you guys looked in the mirror lately?" Meighan asked with raised eye brows. 

"Are you insulting me?" Vegeta asked giving Meighan an evil glare. 

"No just the opposite." she replied.(Meighan sat in the seat next to Harm's so they could easily take without anyone hearing their conversation.) 

"I don't get it." Goku said scratching his head. 

"Forget it Kakarot. Just keep your mouth shut." Harm said as she got her math book out. "Calculous is so easy." 

Seconds later the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. 

"Good morning everyone." Mrs. Dewolfe said walking over to her desk. 

'She's one of my favorite teachers. It shouldn't be a problem for me to explain about Vegeta, Goku and BeGee being here.' Harm thought as she smiled at the teacher.(A/N-that's the real name of one of my old fav teachers too.) 

"Harminly. Please tell us who your guest are." Mrs. Dewolfe said as she noticed all three. 

'Shit! I can't say their from the DBZ world or everyone will laugh at me! Their to young to be my uncles or aunt. And I can't say their my long lost relatives cus everyone knows I hardly have any. Shit!' Harm thought to herself.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  


A/N-and there you have it. What is Harm going to do know....I can't wait till they go to cooking class and gym! What about lunch time? Feeding two Sayin's is never easy. 

Anyways, I want to thank these people for reviewing:   
  


Angela Giovanni, 

Niyrocks, 

Jeril Dragonsoul, 

BananaGirl(a.k.a-BeGee), 

Vicky(as herself), 

Pasha(a.k.a-Meighan), 

The-dark-dueler, 

Dragonlet, 

and Vegeta's star.   
  


Thank you all for the past few reviews!!!! And Congrates to BeGee for my 40th review!!! You get a night with Seto.   
  


Seto: what! I never agreed to that. 

Yes, you did. Its to late. Enjoy yourself. She not that bad looking. Trust me! 

Seto: you own me Angel! 

No, I don't. You own ME! Hehe. 

Well gotta go! Please review. Choa! 


	14. Boyfriend, Cooking, HELP!

A/N-YEAH!!!! I gots 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't be any happier! Actually, I could, but that's besides the point. Anyways, my thanks will be at the end of the chapter..k? Well here you go!   
  
  
  


Chapter 14- Boyfriend?.....Cooking?....HELP!   
  
  
  


Harm sat there for a minute, trying to come up with something. 

Finally, BeGee stood up and said, "I'm BeGee, Harm's half sister. And this guy next to me is my boyfriend, Goku." She began as she covered Goku's mouth, for he was about to utter his thoughts. 

"And who is he?" Mrs. Dewolfe asked pointing to Vegeta. 

"Oh, that's Harm boyfriend, Vegeta. He's an ass." BeGee said and sat back down. 

"I'm not...." Vegeta couldn't finish for Harm clamped her hand over his mouth, well giving BeGee an evil glance. 

"You owe me." BeGee mouthed. 

"Well, its nice to meet you all." Mrs. Dewolfe greeted. 

"What are you guys, big Dragon Ball Z fans?" A kid asked from the back row. 

"Something like that." Harm said wiping Vegeta's slobber on his shirt, from when she covered his mouth. 

'I am so glad I gave them some of my ma's boyfriends clothes.' Harm thought with relief. 

"Teacher, teacher. What's that problem on the board?" Some prep girl asked. (A/N- on offence to preps.) 

"Oh, that's a problem that their doing in collage. They say only geniuses can solve it. I was messing with it earlier." Mrs. Dewolfe answered. 

Harm looked down at her paper. She, had solved the problem. 

'I thought it was a warm up. I know math was easy, but I didn't think I was that good.' she thought crumpling up the paper and throwing it in a near-by trash can. 

"Why'd you do that?" Vegeta asked. 

'What? He was watching me?' Harm thought. 

"If they saw that I could solve that, then I'll be made fun of worse then I am now." Harm whispered really softly so that only sayin ears could hear. 

"Just blast them. You said you could fight." He whispered back. 

"Cus. I can't do that here. Its not right." Harm said as she started her homework that the teacher wrote on the board. 

"But..." Vegeta began. 

"Just drop it." Harm said getting a little annoyed on the subject. 

'Why does he care anyways? Shit! The bell.' Harm pondered as the school bell rang, signaling next period. 

~*Next class*~   
  


Harm walked into her science class and sat in her seat. Once again, Vegeta didn't want to sit next to BeGee so he sat next to Harm. 

Goku and BeGee sat at a table right next to theirs. The bell rang and all of the kids took their seats. Most of the girls were staring at Goku and Vegeta. (A/N-COULD YOU BLAME THEM! That Vegeta is a looker. Hehe) 

'Can't they mind their own business?' Harm thought slouching in her seat a bit. 

"What are your guest names, Ms. McClow?" Mr. Meijers asked, as he walked into the classroom. 

BeGee stood up again, after seeing the look on Harm's face, and spoke, "I'm BeGee, Harm's half sister. And this is my boyfriend Goku." She began, covering mouth once more. 

"And I'm Vegeta. Harm's....boyfriend." Vegeta said, considering he hated other people specking for him. 

'Did Vegeta just say what I think he did?' Harm thought as a lot of the girls gave 'awws' but others didn't care. 

~*hours later*~ 

The bell rang and Harm left her Social Studies class. Apparently the teacher didn't like Harm having so many guest at once. So he made them wait in the hall. 

"So what's your next class?" BeGee asked. 

"Cooking class." Harm said as she opened her locker and put her books away. 

"Harm, Harm!" Meighan called out as she dodge through the crowd. "I heard all these girls talking about you and Vegeta. And how their going to take him from you." She asked as her, Harm and the rest of them started walking. 

"Is that so." Harm replied. 

"What are you going to do? You know the slutty ones are going to be all over him." Meighan asked as they entered the cooking class. 

Harm thought a moment. 'I really don't know what I would do. Deep down, I'd probably kick their ass, but why? They can have Vegeta for all I care. But I really do care.' 

"I'm not sure. Whatever happens, happens." Harm replied as she walked up to the teachers deck. 

"Yes?" the teacher asked. 

"I have 3 guest today." Harm said. 

"Good. They can cook too." She said eyeing the 2 sayin's and BeGee. 

Harm took them all to, two tables. 

"Vegeta, for once, I want you to stay there. Right next to BeGee." Harm said as she saw Vegeta open his mouth. 

"What? No. Forget it." He rejected. 

"Yes. If you think this is a punishment, then its for getting me pulled over this morning." Harm stated. 

"But." Vegeta took a step forward to Harm. 

"No! Stay. Vegeta. Stay. Good." Harm snickered a bit at the thought of how much the 'Sayin Prince' listened. But she felt kinda of bad, when he gave her that sad disappointed look. (A/N-Aww, makes you want to cry..) 

"Know, class. The front rows will make chocolate smooths and the last 2 rows will make chocolate cake." the teacher instructed. "I'll be coming around to see how your doing, but other than that, your on your own." 

Vegeta and BeGee were in the one of the front rows, and Harm and Goku were right behind them. 

"But I don't know how to cook. Chi-Chi always did the cooking." Goku whined. 

"I'll cook the cake. If I need your help, I'll ask." Harm said getting the ingredients out. 

~*BeGee and Vegeta*~   
  


"What the hell is that thing?" Vegeta asked looking at the blender BeGee got out. 

"Its a blender. Duh." She said plugging it in and turning it on and off. 

She burst out laughing when Vegeta jumped back. 

"Shut up woman. Its not funny." Vegeta said giving her a 'do it again and you'll die' look. 

"Chill out, Veggie. Its not going to hurt you, unless you stick your hand in it and turn it on." BeGee said smiling. 

"Comforting. And don't call me that!" Vegeta said, seeing her put 2 cubes of chocolate into the machine. 

"Now where's that ice cream?" BeGee uttered to herself. 

~*Harm and Goku*~ 

Harm put the cake in the oven and set the timer. She sat down next to Goku and watched BeGee and Vegeta yell at each other. Not to mention, BeGee scaring him with the noise. 

'Their so funny.' Harm thought as she smiled to herself. 

~minutes later~ 

Harm took the cake out of the oven and set it on a plate. She turned around to get the frosting, for when it cooled. When she turned back it was gone. She looked at Goku, who's checks where puffy and his face was red. 

"Kakarot!" Harm yelled as she smacked Goku in the head. 

"Mut?" Goku asked with a mouth full. 

"Where's your project, Harminly?" The teacher asked coming up behind her. 

"He ate it!" Harm yelled pointing to Goku.   
  


~*Vegeta and BeGee*~   
  


"Okay Vegeta, just push the button and it should be done." BeGee explained as she saw the lid next to Vegeta. 

Seconds later BeGee turned to see Vegeta's face covered with the smoothie. And she began to laugh harder then ever. 

Harm turned her attention to the two, to see what was so funny. 

'Poor Vegeta.' She thought as she burst out laughing herself. 

She wasn't laughing long when she looked up and saw Vegeta growing angrier by the second. 

'Shit!' She thought as she ran over to Vegeta, with a towel, and started cleaning him off. (A/N-she has so much self control. I would have lost it and jumped on him by now!!!!!) 

"Calm down Vegeta. It was a accident." Harm said in a calm, soothing voice. 

"I...thought....he'd....be...smart...enough...to put....the lid...on." BeGee said trying to catch her breathe. 

"How was I suppose to know. I've never seen one of those things." Vegeta said in a calmer, yet more aggravated tone. 

"Aww. I'm sorry Vegeta. I forgot." BeGee apologized. 

"Whatever." He said looking at the floor. 

Harm gave out a little snicker but stopped when Vegeta looked at her, "Sorry." She said holding it in. 

Luckily Vegeta wasn't the only one who got food on himself. A lot of the other students either blow-up their cakes or forgot to put the lid on the blenders as well. 

The bell rang and everyone left, after cleaning up their messes. 

"Now where too?" BeGee asked. 

"Luch." As if on que, Goku's and Vegeta's stomachs let out massive growls. "Hungry?" Harm joke as they headed to her locker.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~   
  


A/N- okay there you have it...Chapter 14! 

Okay here are my thanks:   
  


Pasha, 

The Crazy Sayin Stalker J'dee, 

BananaGirl, 

and unfortunately, thats all that reviewed...*cries* 

But I still got 51 REVIEWS!!!! Congrates to BananaGirl for the 50th. You just keep gettin them all aren't cha? Anywho, to Vicky and Kyro, you'll be in the story again...just give me a few chapters..and to Kaaira, you'll be in it too! I know the perfect part where you'll come in. So hold on. 

Anyways, I gots to go type chapter 15. Choa! 


	15. My Farewell!

A/N-I have to say, I don't own DBZ or the characters in the show..Vegeta just stays at my house..*whispers-I think he forgot where he lives* Hehe. Here's Chapter 15!! R&R!   
  
  
  


Chapter 15- My Farewell!   
  
  
  


"Meighan? You coming with?" Harm asked as her friend approached them. 

"Yeah. Only cus I know you don't have enough money to feed 2 sayin's and yourself." Meighan said a matter of factly. 

"Hey, I eat to." BeGee said as if everyone had forgotten she was alive. 

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about you. You don't eat like a sayin do you?" Meighan asked. 

"No way! I'm no pig!" BeGee said surprised that anyone would even ask such a question. 

"A sayin is no pig!" Vegeta yelled defending his race. 

"Okay, okay. Chill out everyone. How about we go get McDonald's?" Harm asked as her own stomach growled. 

"Geez, your not hungry." Vegeta joked, seconds later his stomach growled again. 

"Vegeta, that joke don't work if your hungry too." Harm smiled. 

"She got you there." Goku said laughing.(A/N-Um, not really Goku.) 

"Kakarot. Your stupidity is overwhelming." Vegeta said shaking his head. 

All 3 girls burst out laughing as they got into Harm's Land Rover. 

"I don't get it." Goku said confused. 

"Quiet Kakarot. Your spreading your stupidity." Harm said making everyone else laugh, except Goku. 

~*At McDonald's*~   
  


Everyone got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. 

After everyone, besides the sayin's, got their food; they sat down at 2 tables. Harm, BeGee and Meighan sat at one and Vegeta and Goku sat at another. 

"I can't believe you did that." Harm said eating some of her fries. 

"What...I didn't want to pay." BeGee said looking innocent. 

"Well, you saved me about 6 bucks." Meighan said thankfully. 

"Slut." Vegeta murmured. 

"Um, Vegeta. Did you forget that your back to back with her?" Harm asked. 

"I ought to kick your fat, retarted, no good, cute, losery ass!" BeGee shouted, but stopped when she got a bad look from the girl behind the counter. 

"Did she just say cute?" Goku asked. 

"No!" BeGee denied, realizing she slipped up. 

"Hey, your guys food is ready." Harm said to the two sayin's. 

Vegeta and Goku walked up to the counter. Goku quickly grabbed his food and dashed back to his seat. Vegeta on the other hand was told to wait, cus not all of his food was there. 

"Um, Harm. Don't look now, but the tramp behind the counter is like marjorly flirting with Vegeta. She's worse than BeGee." Meighan warned Harm. 

"No ones worse then...oh." BeGee said turning around to see. 

'Calm down Harm! He's not yours! You don't want him! Calm down!!' Harm thought as she got out of her seat and stormed over to the counter. 

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked in a bad manner. 

"Yeah, bitch. What do you think your doing?"Harm asked still angry. 

"What are you talking about? I was just talking to this fine guy." she replied giving Vegeta a wink. 

Harm saw Vegeta didn't have a reaction on his face so she took that as a good sign. 

"Come here." Harm said to the girl who leaned over the counter. 

Seconds later the girl was on the ground crying. 

"Flirt with him again , and I'll break your neck." Harm threatened and BeGee pulled her out of the restaurant before the cops would show up. 

Harm got into her Land Rover and so did everyone else. She looked at Vegeta who had grabbed his food and ran. Harm just shook her head in disbelief. 

"Your a pig, Vegeta." BeGee said as she saw him stuff his face. 

"I am not. I'm a sayin. Sayin's have to eat." Vegeta said defending himself. 

"Well hurry up and stuff it down, cus where gonna be at the school soon."Harm informed him. 

"Why did you do that?" Vegeta asked. 

"Don't worry about it." Harm said without taking her eyes off the road. 

"I told you! She likes you!"BeGee yelled proud that she was able to prove her point. 

"Shut up! I did it cus I'm sick of those prep slut's thinking they can get any man they want. Whether's he's married, dating or singled. So that's why!" Harm yelled back. 

"Why are you so angry Harm?" Goku asked concerned. 

"Will everyone just shut up!" Harm said and everyone was quiet the rest of the way to the school. 

~*Back at school*~   
  


Harm stormed into the gym with her friends. "I have 3 guest today, and their not to do anything." Harm said in a more ordered tone. 

"That's fine." The PE teacher said. 

"You guys can just watch us play football, and don't let Kakarot out of your sight." Harm said to BeGee, but more to Vegeta. 

"Right." BeGee said. 

Harm's team got into a huttle and she gave them the plan. They got into position and Harm called, "ready, set, hike!" 

Two girls on Harm's team ran to the end zone and two others blocked, well Harm throw the pass to one of the girls. 

"Touch down!" The teacher yelled. 

~*minutes later*~ 

Harm was in a really bad mood so when she had the chance she tackled every Ms. Pris there was. Sometimes she forgot she had trained with Piccolo and she pushed them to hard. 

The bell rang, and she left to get her homework out of her locker. 

"So that's school for you? Its not to bad." BeGee said. 

"One, only cus you guys are with me. And two, it doesn't start till we leave the school." Harm informed them. 

"Oh." BeGee said as they all went to the parking lot. 

"Hey Harm. Wait. I know I won't see you again, and all. So I just want to say, your the bestest friend anyone could have. And thank you for being there for me, and sticking by my side. Through the detentions and the ass kickings." Meighan said as she gave Harm a good-bye hug. 

"I'll always remember you. And your welcome, Meighan." Harm said getting a little teary eyed. 

"Aw, look at what we have here. Three fag girls, two loser looking wannabe guys that want to be us." A jock said coming up behind the group. 

"What did you just say little boy?" Vegeta said getting angry. 

"You heard me. You think you can just come here and take our girls and mock us by being all buff. Well I got news for you losers, I ain't happening." He jock said getting into fighting position. 

"I don't want to be like you." Goku said confused. 

"Kakarot! He just insulted you! Pay attention." Vegeta said getting a smirk on his face. " So that's how you wanna play." 

"Um, Go Vegeta! Kick that fat asses.....ass." BeGee said watching the two glare at one another. 

"You can take him, Bryan!" another jock shouted. 

Bryan ran toward Vegeta and throw a punch his way. But, Vegeta dodged it with ease, elbowing the kid in the back. Once he hit the ground, Bryan's friends charged after Vegeta, yelling at him. Vegeta just smirked, which sent chills down the girls spines. Vegeta dodged another guy and grabbed two others by the head and slammed them both to the ground. 

One ran at him from the front and another from behind. Vegeta jumped into the air, making the two collide with one another. He landed back on the ground and punched the two in their faces so they were out cold, like the rest. 

"Do anymore of you want some?" Vegeta asked to rest of the jocks as they ran to their fallen comrades and ran off. 

"I do." BeGee said out loud as she used her hand as a fan, to cool herself down. 

"Vegeta, you didn't have to do that. We could have just asked them to leave us alone." Goku said. 

"Yeah, good idea Kakarot! They would have listened to us." Harm said sarcastically. 

Everyone laughed, except Goku, and piled into Harm's car. 

'Good-bye everyone. I'll miss some and others I won't. To my friends, see you in heaven.' Harm thought as she looked at the school one last time. 

"Come on Harm. It's time to go." Vegeta said walking up next to her. 

"I'm coming." She said not taking her eyes off the school and kids.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N- AW! Poor Harm. So sad to leave those you know and love. I should know, I've moved around a lot. I have to say, I don't own McDonald's. Anyways, Thanks to those who reviewed! But it seems as if you guys are losing interest. I mean, I'm getting less and less reviews every chapter. *begins to cry* Nobody likes me anymore. That's normal. 

Thanks to those who do like me. It means a lot. Anyways, I gotta go! Choa! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	16. The bad things are starting!

A/N-Aw, you guys do like me! You really like me! I'm just joking. 

BananaGirl-How could you not update this week. My fingers hurt cus of all the typing I'm doing for you ppl and you can't update!!! Tsk...Tsk! Hehe. 

Kyro-WELCOME BACK!!!! And don't worry, we all have our embarrassing moments. 

Pasha- Thanks for the love! And I update very, very quick for you all. I'd update even quicker, but a writer only updates once they have so many reviews. So the more reviews, the quicker I'll update...Tay? 

And Jewel-Hehe, it was cute wasn't it! Yes I do believe in cruel and unusual punishments...lol, but can you blame me! This stories going to be pretty long, cus I still have to fight cell and what not. So long, so long! ^_^! Tank you for the review! 

Anyways, here's what ya'll have been waiting for!   
  
  
  


Chapter 16- The bad things are starting!   
  
  
  


Harm opened the door to her house and walked straight to her room, completely ignoring everyone's questions. She turned her CD player on to Linkin Park's number 12 song, pushing me away, and blasted the music. Harm paced her room singing:   
  


I've lied/to you. 

The same way that I always do. 

This is/the last smile. 

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you. 

[Everything falls apart/even the people who never frown/eventually break down] 

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie. 

[Everything has to end/you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind.] 

The sacrifice is never knowing.   
  


Why I never walked away 

Why I played myself this way 

Now I see your testing me pushes me away   
  


I've tried/like you 

To do everything you wanted to 

This is/the last time 

I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you.   
  


Harm put the song on repeat, completely unaware of Chi-Chi, BeGee, Meighan, Vegeta, Goku and the others in her door way watching her. She just kept singing her heart out, trying to make her pain go way. (A/N- if anyone of you where wondering, I did get the lyrics from the CD case.) 

BeGee walked over to the radio and turned it down, "What's wrong with you? Your acting weird. Have you ever considered a career in singing? You are really good." BeGee said forgetting about her first question. 

"Get lost. I just need some time to myself to clear my mind. Neither of you would understand." Harm said walking back over to the stereo to turn it up. 

"That's where your wrong." Vegeta said and left the room. 

'How could he know what its like to be me? I just lost my friends, family and once I go to their world again I can't come back. He doesn't know what its like to go to an unfamiliar world. Wait. Harm you idiot. He does know what its like to be you. He lost his family, friends and he couldn't get them back. Where here I have a choice. And he's been here, to my world. Well that's his fault not mine. I have my own problems to worry about, and I don't need his sympathy.' Harm thought as she finally turned the music up and watched everyone but Chi-Chi, BeGee and Meighan leave. 

"You can talk to us." Chi-Chi screamed over the music. 

Harm just turned her back to her friends and kept singing. 'Seto always left me alone when I got like this. I just have to clear my head. Can't they see that. I'm not mad at them. No, its not their fault. It's mine. I did this to myself and I have to get through it myself.'   
  


~*In the living room*~   
  


"Vegeta, what did you mean you told her that's where she's wrong?" Yamcha asked. 

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't speaking to you." Vegeta said without taking his eyes away from the window, which he was standing in front of. 

"Is Ms. Harminly going to be alright daddy?" Gohan asked his father. 

Goku looked down at his son, who was on his lap. "I hope so son. I hope so." 

"Well, we have a couple of hours to kill before we have to go back. What do we do now?" Krillan stated from the couch. 

"Well you guys can tell us what you did at Harm's school today." Tien suggested. 

"Oh, it was great! Where do I began? Well Harm solved a problem that she wasn't supposed to and then we got kicked out of one of her classes and Vegeta spilt a smoothie on himself in cooking class. And at lunch, Harm hit a girl because she was fl..ir..ting, flirting with Vegeta. Whatever that means. And then we watched her beat the crap out of the other team. And when we were leaving the school this kid and his friends said we wanted to be like him, but Vegeta just said he insulted us. And then he pounded their faces into the ground. Even thought I told him we should have asked them to leave us alone. It was great!" Goku finished as the others looked at him confused. 

"Well that was interesting." Yamcha lied. 

"I'm...I'm glad you liked it." Krillan smiled weirdly. 'Man is Goku strange. But I love him.' He thought to himself. (A/N-AND NO...not the gay love..the friend love.) 

~*Seto*~   
  


Sweat dripped down his face as he saw Zero chase after him. Throwing punches here and there. 

'Man an I glad Vegeta shoved me out of that circle. And he probable told Harm it was on accident. Thanks to Zero, I'll be stronger then Krillan, Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien all before they get back. I just have to put up with that annoying woman a little bit longer. She makes me wish BeGee was here. At least BeGee was pretty.' Seto thought as he and Zero landed on the ground. 

"Thanks again for training me kid. And for teaching me to fly." Seto thanked as he took deep breathes to calm his heart. 

"No problem. We're going to need your help here soon. I'm just glad I came a few years earlier then I was suppose to. My mom is very smart." Zero said. 

"Tell me the truth kid. Who's your mom?" Seto asked. 

"Well she's not human. A new species that never had a name. There really strong, but mostly smart. But I can't tell you who she is. Not yet. I'm sorry." Zero said looking to the grass. 

"That's alright. Come on. I'm hungry. And I can't believe you like Bulma." Seto said raising to his feet. 

"What! I can't stand her. None of my family members can. She's...nothing. Never mind. I'm not going to get started with that again." Zero said flying into the air with Seto right behind him. 

"Well Harm and them should be here in a few more months." Seto informed his new friend. 

"I know." He said and they were off.   
  


~*Harm*~   
  


Harm finally got sick of the Linkin Park song and she put the Garbage single 'I'm only happy when it rains' in. She blasted the volume and started singing it. Still ignoring her friends. 

'This is getting out hand. I have to do something." BeGee thought after a few songs, as she walked over to the stereo and turned it off. 

"Hey!" Harm shouted turning around. 

"Harm, your one hell of a good singer. But, you need to stop this before you go mad! Come on where going to the living room. Now you don't have to talk to anyone, but just come." BeGee said pulling Harm's arm. 

"I won't talk to anyone." Harm said walking slowly. 

"You don't have to." Chi-Chi said. 

"Just look a little bit happier. I mean everyones worried about you, especially Vegeta. Didn't you see how worried he look?" Meighan asked. 

"I could care less at what he thinks. It's his own problem if he wants to worry." Harm said. 

"You know you care. Whether you want to admit it or not." BeGee said giving a little giggle. 

"Whatever." Harm said rolling her eyes as the 4 girls walking into the living room. 

Harm walked over to one of the window seats and sat down, just staring out into her world. 

"Um, Harm? Are you okay?" Krillan asked walking slowly up to her. 

"Beat it que ball." Harm growled. 

"Uh, okay." Krillan quickly ran back over to the couch and sat down next to Meighan. 

"So..."Yamcha began. 

"This is even more boring then when we were up stairs. At least we had entertainment up there." BeGee yelled breaking the silence. 

"BeGee! Not now!" Chi-Chi said. 

"Well." 

"Well, nothing. Just keep quiet." Chi-Chi turned her attention to the phone that began to ring, as well as everyone else. 

"I'll get it." Harm got up out of her seat and slowly walked over to the phone. "Hello?" 

"Harm, sweetheart. It's your mom. How are you? How's Seto? Is everything alright? I just wanted to let you know that I miss and love you both. Oh, sorry sweety but I have to go. I'll call you when I can." Harm's mother said. 

"Yeah, I love you too. Bye." Harm stood there a little confused as there was a click on the other line. 

"Who was that?" BeGee asked as Harm walked back into the livingroom. 

"That was my ma." She said still a little confused at the short call. 

"Oh. Well we go back in a few hours. Are you coming?" BeGee asked fearing the answer. 

"No. Yes. I don't know. I have to think some more." Harm sat back down in her seat by the window. 

Rain poured down, making a clear dotted shield against the window. The air had cooled and moister was rising from the ground. This was Harm's best kind of day. It relaxed her body and mind. But made her awake and energized. It allowed her to think better, to make the right decisions that she needed to. Thunder struck the sky in the distance, followed by a thunderous boom. 

'Something bad's going to happen.' Harm thought out of nowhere. It just entered her mind, as if it owned her. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. 'Where had that thought come from? Why did it come to me? What's going to happen?' questions filled Harm's mind. Questions she know she couldn't answer. 

Everyone sat around doing nothing for awhile. Not even making conversation. 'Could they know something I don't? Maybe they get that weird message in their head too? Harm, that's nonsense. The only one who's telepathic here is Tien. Could he have been the one to tell me? I don't understand.' Harm looked around at everyone. Her thoughts still pondering here and there. 

"Well, I'm going to start dinner." Chi-Chi said getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

"So." Krillan began. 

"Yeah." Yamcha added. 

"This is so fucking boring! All everyone can do is say one word? You guys suck! Lets go mess with people or something. It's not like where comin back!" BeGee yelled as everyone just stared at her. 

"BeGee do you have to be so blunt about things? Haven't you ever heard of thinking before you speck?" Meighan asked. 

"Um..what?" BeGee thought over what Meighan had said and when she finally go it she gave the girl an evil look. 

'She's been hanging out with Harm to long.' Meighan thought rolling her eyes. 

"Well will one of you explain what you did today? Goku..uh....speaks to fast." Krillan said in an apologetic voice to Goku. 

"Oh yeah. Well lets see. Harm didn't know what to say when her first hour teacher asked who we were. So I stood up and said that Goku was my boyfriend and I was Harm's step sister. Oh and Vegeta was her boyfriend. And..um..boring, boring, boring. oh, in one of her classes we got kicked out, cus her teach didn't like her having so many guest. Um, in cooking class, Vegeta forgot to put the lid on the blender and when he turned it on it got all over him. It was so funny! But it was my fault cause I told him to do it, and I forgot he hasn't ever seen one. So yeah. And at lunch some slut was flirting with Vegeta and Harm got like all mad and punched her in the face like really hard. I'd say she gotta nice broken nose. The bitch got what was coming to her. And at PE, Harm so kicked all of the girls butts! She was so mad, I think she forgot about the whole training thing with Pickle there. And when we were leaving, these jocks where dissing on us and Harm said to Vegeta that he could kick their asses. It was so cool! And then we came home." BeGee said as everyone looked at her is shock, except for Piccolo who gave her an evil look as well. 

"What a day you had! All we did was play board games with Gohan." Yamcha eyes where wide in jealously. 

"Yeah it was okay. But its normal to me." Meighan said. 

"Dinners done." Chi-Chi yelled for the kitchen doorway. 

"Aw, great! I'm starving!" Goku said racing to the food. 

"Hey, save some for us." Tien pleaded as him and the others raced to the food, trying to get there before Goku. 

~*After dinner*~   
  


Everyone said back down in the living room watching TV. Of coarse BeGee had put it on Dragon Ball Z. The phone rang again and Harm got up to get it. She was in better spirts and was hoping it would be her mother wanting to talk longer. 

She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" 

"Hi, is this Harminly McClow?" The voice was so familiar, yet a complete stranger. 

"Yes, this is her." 

"Harm, you might want to sit down. Something bad has happened."   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N- I know, I know! I'm so cruel! Thank you. Hehe. Sorry for the cliff hanger but my last chapter wasn't so interesting and I need a cliffy for this one. Sorry its so short but I wanted the next part to be a new chap. 

I hope you understand. I want to thank you all for the reviews!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer- I hate these things! I don't own DBZ or the characters in the show..sob sob! I also don't own Linkin Park or the songs...*falls to the floor crying* I wish I did! And I also don't own Garbage or their songs! Stupid human life! 

Anyways, now you've gots to review!! See ya! 


	17. Cry for a nightmare

A/N- Well I know ff.net is being really stupid and all, but that doesn't mean you can't review the damn story!!!!!!!!!! come on ppl!!!!!!! I'm counting on you! Well heres chapter 17....Warning: I want you to cry well reading this..at least make your eyes water! Listen to sad music too..that helps! ^_^   
  
  
  


Chapter 17- Cry for a nightmare   
  
  
  


Harm almost began to cry. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 'What am I so afraid of? Tell me!' She screamed at her fears, longing for an answer. 

"Who...what?" She tried to speak but she couldn't get it out. 

"This is Sgt. Bigges. I'm the supervisor in Wake Hills, Nevada. I have some terrible news about....." Harm's mind grow silent. 

She could hear the officer speaking, but she couldn't comprehend. She wanted to think, to tell the woman to shut up, but she was frozen in her own fear. The fear that consumed her every inside thought, making her cry for help. Cry. She couldn't even do that. 

"I'm sorry. Will you have the funeral there? We can have the body trans...." 

"No!" Harm screamed without even knowing it. "No. This isn't happening! Why are you doing this to me?! Your lying!" 

"Ms. I'm truly sorry. This is no joke. I can reassure you of that." The officer felt bad. 

She hated telling family members such things; especially over the phone. 

Everyone came running into the dinning room where Harm was on her hands and knees. 

"Harm? What's wrong?" BeGee asked placing a hand on her best friends back. 

"Yes. It will be here." Harm whispered into the phone and hung it up. 

She raised her face to everyone, having them see the tears pour down her cheeks. She tried to tell them but the words just wouldn't come out. 

Harm stood slowly. Her whole body was shaking. She walked over to Vegeta. To face him. 'He knows. I know he does. I don't have to say anything, and yet he knows.' she thought. 

"It will get better. In due time." He told her. 

"She's gone. She can't be! She's my mother! I need her!" Harm yelled as if it was Vegeta's fault that her mother was murdered. 

He put his arms around her. He knew it made him look weak, but he also knew how much it hurt. To lose someone that you were so connected with. A loved one. He knew what would lie ahead for her. And that was it, no one else understood. They wouldn't. Vegeta knew that too. If only he had someone to lean on when he lost his family. 

Harm's tears stained his black shirt, as she sobbed. 

"Make it better." she whispered to no one in general. 

"Come on, everyone back into the living room. Harm will tell us when she's ready." Chi-Chi said shooing the confused souls away. 

She didn't understand the pain Harm felt, for when her mother left she was just a child. But she knew Vegeta understood, and that's what mattered. That at least someone could comprehend what was happening. 

"But..." Krillan began. 

"But nothing. Harm needs someone who knows her pain." Chi-Chi explained. 

"How..." Goku tried to say. 

"Vegeta is that someone, now go." as everyone was back in the living room, they sat in silence once again. Listening to Harm's painful sobs.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  


"What do we have this time?" Harm asked looking at the papers on her clip board. 

"A mother of two, dead in the bedroom. Looks like murder. There's two kids in the other bedroom down the hall. Their dead as well. Foods cooking in the oven. And it doesn't look like there was any sign of force entry." A co-worker, from CSI, explained to Harm. 

"And cause of death?" 

"We haven't let the paramedics in there yet. We wanted you to check it out before they moved the bodies." 

"Thank you. That will be all Seto." Harm said looking in the oven and seeing her favorite meal. 

She walked down the hallway to the woman's room and walked in. The bedroom was dark, and on the bed laid the deceased woman. Harm looked around and saw there was no blood or any sign of struggle. The woman just laid there as if asleep. Harm walked out of the room and over to Seto. 

"Moms wearing the shirt we got her for Christmas." she said feeling sad. 

Just then the woman walked out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. 

"Mom?" Harm said beginning to cry. 

"Oh, Harm. I'm making your favorite meal. I hope you haven't already eaten dinner." Harm's mother said getting the food out of the oven. 

Seconds later the woman dropped to the floor again. "Mom!" Harm yelled running to her mothers aid, but it was to late, she was dead. 

Harm picked her mother up and her and Seto ran outside where her mom's b/f was fixing his car. 

They got in the car and drove off to the hospital. As they were driving, Harm's mother opened her eyes again and smiled. 

"Mom, please don't die again." Harm said behind tears. 

As they reached the hospital she was dead again. Harm rushed her in and set her mother on the floor. Calling for help, everyone just looked at her. Harm cried for a doctor, but no one would help. 

"Help her!" Harm screamed and sat up in her bed. 

A nightmare, that's all it was. But her nightmare was real! Her mother was gone! 

Harm looked around the room and saw darkness. The only light was from the moon that shined in through the window. No one was around, so she got up and went into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and began to cry once again. Harm knew how terrible she looked but she also didn't care.   
  


(Vegeta's P.O.V)   
  
  
  


After Harminly finally cried herself to sleep in my arms, I took her to her room. Even as she slept, she cried. This is exactly what I went through. The shock, the pain, the nightmares, then the silence. 

Yes, the silence would come. I didn't speck for months. And Seto. What to tell him? Well Harm's going to have to toughen up. Its the only thing I can think of. 

(No ones P.O.V)   
  


BeGee paced the room as the others watched. 

"We leave in a few minutes. What are they doing up there? That's it. She's coming with us whether she likes it or not." BeGee stated as she stalked upstairs. 

"You can't make her! You have to let her choose!" Meighan called after her. 

BeGee headed down the upstairs hallway to Harm's room. She stopped briefly at Seto's room to get one last look. 

"Out of my way Veggie boy." She ordered as she walked up to Harm's door. 

"Make me." Vegeta said standing up. 

Just as the two started arguing, Harm opened her bedroom door. 

"Harm?" the two said simultaneously. 

"Its time to go." She said, practically whispered. 

"Your coming with us? That's great! Do you have every..." BeGee began, before Vegeta interrupted. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. 

Harm just nodded her head and walked past the two, to the living room. As soon as the three of them entered the room everyone stood up. 

"Harm? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked in concern. 

Once again Harm just looked to the floor and nodded. BeGee made the circle with sand as Meighan said her goodbyes to Harm and everyone else.(after getting all of their autographs, of coarse.) 

Everyone got into the circle and BeGee said the magic words and seconds later they were gone. Meighan gathered her things, wiping tears away every now and then. 

"See you in heaven, Harm." She whispered as she closed the door, and began to walk home.   
  


(In the DBZ world)   
  


Seto sat on a rock as he waited for the others to arrive. Zero was messing with some sort of new scooter he called Glitch. 

'Probably something from the future.' Seto thought as he watched the kid tell the device to do this and that things. 

Kyro and Vicky had showed up to greet everyone as well. Seconds later there was a light flash and the everyone had arrived. 

"Hey, how are you all?" Vicky asked as she stood up. 

"Harm what's wrong?" Seto asked looking at his older sister. 

Harm just stood there, looking at the ground, afraid to speck. Afraid to tell the truth, that their mother was gone. Never coming back. Never to be seen again. 

"Seto....she hasn't said a thing for hours. Your going to have to wait until she can deal with what happen before she can tell you. I'm sorry." BeGee said placing a hand on his shoulder, as tears fulled her eyes. 

'I never thought about my friends or family when I made my wish. How I miss them. Well, at least their alive, I'm hoping they still are.' BeGee thought as she walked over to Kyro and Vicky and said her hello's. 

"Harm? What happen?" Seto asked once again. 

"She doesn't feel like talking right now, and I don't see it wise as to make her. When she's ready to tell you, she will." Vegeta said. 

After everyone said there hello's they all walked into Bulma's house to get something to eat. Little did they know that someone was planning their fate.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  


A/N- Okay..I just want to say that the nightmare Harm had in this story was a real nightmare I had about my mom. Only I was in Harm's place and my sister was in Seto's place. That was one of the things that made me cry well reading this chapter over. Thankfully for me, it was just a nightmare. So don't worry, my mom is doing just fine.   
  


Here are my thanks for the reviews chapter 16- 

Banana Girl! 

Jeril Dragonsoul! 

Thorn Dragonballz!   
  
  
  


Well that's all I gots..u_u...maybe next chapter I'll get more. *sighs*   
  


Vegeta: baby. 

Me: Ah! Your still here?! What still can't find your way home? Fine with me ^_~!!! 

Vegeta: *growls and walks away* 

Me: *shrugs* Okay...if you cried or your eyes watered for this chapter.....TELL ME!!!!! Okay.. 

And cus I'm so bored all the time...if you gots MSN, add me, my addy is Hells_angel77@hotmail.com! NOW REVIEW!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!!! see-ya! 


	18. Trash! Far from it!

(A/N-Yay! You all really liked that last chapter?! I put many of emotions into it so I'm glad to hear you did like it. Well here ya go. Chapter 18!)   
  
  
  


Chapter 18- Trash?! Far from it!   
  
  
  


(Harm's P.O.V) 

It had been 2 weeks now since my mother's death. I was able to speck, not letting the shock get to me that much, and now I had to tell Seto. He had been waiting so patiently. 

He told me that he had been training with Zero well we were gone. Not to mention, that he was stronger than Yamcha, Krillan, Piccolo, and Tien. I'm proud of him. We need every kind of strength we can get. Vegeta's back to his cocky self. Im not surprised. 

BeGee is training with Goku now. She still thinks Seto only wants strong women. And she's back to her normal ways of flirting with him. (a/n- like she ever stopped) Seto clams its torment, but he says that about everything. 

The Son's family is back to normal as well. Going about getting ready for the androids. Everyone else is doing their training too. 

I walked out of my bedroom, having yet another nightmare, I brushed it off. I didn't want to let the pain back in, not now, not ever. 

"Hey Harm! I know how to punch now!" BeGee yelled as her and Goku walked into the house. "Wanna see?" 

"Show me on Vegeta." I joked, which I knew would get me a dirty look from him. 

"Try it and I'll send you to the next dimension." He threatened as BeGee began to walk over to him. 

"Chill vegetable head. I know your afraid of me. And I understand you don't want to be embarrassed." BeGee turned and skipped back toward Harm. 

"Im not afraid of a weakling like you!" Vegeta shouted back. 

"Oh, shut up Vegeta! Man, how I don't miss that." I said rolling my eyes. 

"You shut up. How dare you speck to me in that way. I am the Prince of all Sayin's. Are you mocking me?" Vegeta yelled, as he saw Harm mouth 'I'm the Prince of all Sayin's' part like a child. 

"Wow, Veggie! A prince! And of a moron!" Harm said preferring to Goku who was stuffing his face with fruit. "Your a prince of a none existent race, all except for yourself and air head over there. Not to mention that he's stronger than you!" 

"How.....dare.....you...." Vegeta choked out behind clenched teeth. 

"Well you learned something new today, Vegeta. The truth hurts!" With that Harm walked off to her bedroom. 

"Come back here!" Harm turned around and flicked him off, then ran the rest of the way to her room. 

"Wait for me!" BeGee shouted after her.   
  


(Seto's P.O.V)   
  


I landed in the front yard of Bulma's house, only to hear Vegeta yelling at somebody. 'Will he ever shut up?' I asked myself as I went threw the front door. 

"Oh, Seto, hi." Goku greeted me. 

"Hi. Where's Harm?" I asked. 

"She ran back into her room. What a coward." Vegeta said as he leaned against the wall. 

"Whatever Vegeta. Goku, when you see her, will you tell her that I went to train with Zero?" 

"Sure." 

I went in the kitchen and got something to drank, then I was out the door once again. The sun had just raised over the mountains, and the air was warming. 

'What happen Harm? What was so horrible that you couldn't speak? When will you tell me?' I thought flying over a vast forest, looking for a clearing that me and Zero had been training in. 'I cant believe what kind of power I have. I would have never imagined ever being so...so...strong.' 

"Hey Seto!" I heard Zero call from down bellow. 

"Hey!" 

"Is my mo...uh..Harm doing okay?" Zero asked realizing his slip up. 

"Look kid, I already know Harm is your mother, and that Vegetable Head is your father. But I don't know why my sister would go for a bastard such as Vegeta. I thought she didn't like him." I informed him. 

"Oh. Well you can't tell anyone. Please!" He pleaded. 

"Alright. But I'm sure most of them already know. I mean, you look kinda like Vegeta, and you have attitude like Harm, sort of. I'm just surprised they don't realize it." the two of us got into fighting position and started training, with Zero advantully turning super to catch up with me. 

'Man, I can beat him easily, but when he goes super, its a hell of a whole lot harder.' I thought. 

"So, you said your mother was some kind of new species. If Harm's your mom, and she's my sister, then that would make me the same kind right?" I asked. 

"Yes, that's right." 

"Well, what kinda of species is it?" 

"Their called Clows. The name was takin from your last name, so my mom says." 

"Inform me about then will ya." I said as the two of us slowed the training down some so we could talk. 

"Well, their kind of like sayins, only not. They have their many transformations. Kind of like a super clow." 

"How do I know if I go super?" Thats something I had to know. 

"Well, a sayin gets gold hair, and blue eyes. A clow gets platinum hair and their eyes are always different from one another. They also get some kind of weapon. It varies with every person. Its every amazing to watch. They have so much power when they transform, but most of it is used by magic. That is what their weapon is, magic." Zero explained. 

"Magic?" 

"Ya. You see, the clow's are really smart, kind of how the sayins are really strong. But, the clow's found away to use magic to make them just as strong. But you don't even know their using magic, unless someone would have told you." 

"So we figure all this out in the future?" I asked. 

"Yes." 

"Well, that's amazing! Lets train more. I want to become a super clow." We went off to train some more.   
  


(No ones P.O.V-Harm and BeGee)   
  


Harm rampaged her closet looking for something to wear, as BeGee jumped on her bed. 

"This feels like old times." BeGee said as there was a knock at the door. 

Before Harm could even say, come in, Vicky and Kyro stormed in. 

"Have you seen Yamcha's new girlfriend?!" Kyro blurted as BeGee was about to speck. 

"No." Harm said, before BeGee could say a thing. 

"Oh my Kami! She's like so pretty. I mean, I'd thought he show up with trash, but no!" Vicky voiced. 

"HI!" BeGee screamed, relieved that she could finally get a word in. 

"Come down and see her!" Vicky said, pulling on Harm's sleeve. 

"Oh, hi BeGee. How are you? Oh, Im doing fine. How about you two? Well were to PIG HEADED to even say hi to ya. But in all, were doing spiffy." BeGee said to herself, as she noticed the girls had left. "Hey wait!"   
  


( In the livingroom)   
  


"Hi, its nice to meet you. What did you say your name was?" Goku asked with one hand behind his head. 

"Kaaira." Said a girl that stood only a few inches taller than Harm, with black hair that went all the way down to her middle back and hazel-brown eyes. 

"Welcome to my house, Kaaira. Can I get you something to drank?" Bulma asked. (A/n- oh I see! She's nice to Kaaira, but not Harm!) 

"Um, a glass of water would be nice. Thank you." Kaaira said. 

Just as Bulma left, Harm, Vicky and Kyro came busting into the room. BeGee ran in shortly after bumping into Kyro as she entered. 

No one noticed them, so the girls whispered amongst each other. 

"Is Vegeta giving her googly eyes?!" BeGee whispered loudly. 

"No, he just has a bug in his face." Vicky laughed. 

"Is she flirting with Krillan?!" Kyro asked. 

"Why? You like him?" Harm teased. 

"NO! Im just saying, I thought she was dating Yamcha?" Kyro answered. 

"Oh. Well, she better not flirt with my M&M's or my Skittles!" BeGee warned. 

"Skittles?" Harm asked. 

"Um.... uh... that's my nickname for Goku." She covered up, not wanting Harm to know that it was really a nickname for Vegeta. 

"WHAT?! You like Kakarot?!" Harm yelled so that everyone was now looking at them. 

The girls looked up and gave innocent smiles. 

"Hi." They all said promptly. 

"Uh, hi. Im Kaaira." Kaaira extended her hand, but the only one to shake it was BeGee. 

"Odd ball." Harm said under her breathe, referring to BeGee. 

"Bitch." BeGee whispered back. 

"That's Ms. Bitch to you." Harm said aloud as Vicky and Kyro burst out laughing. 

"What?" Harm asked confused. 

"I asked you what your name was." Kaaira repeated. 

"Oh, its Harm." Harm said realizing that when Kaaira asked her for her name, that's when she blurted out the Ms. Bitch thing. 

"And I'll kick your ass if you touch my M&M's." BeGee said when she was asked what her name was. 

"Um, Im Yamcha's girlfriend." Kaaira said a bit confused. 

"And Im BeGee. Nice to meet you." She said as if she never threatened the new girl. 

Harm, Vicky and Kyro started laughing, as they saw how confused Kaaira was. 

"Damn. Another annoying girl around the house." Vegeta said to himself. 

"You are so gay Vegeta!" Harm yelled, but quickly covered her mouth. "Oops. Didn't mean to be so blunt there." 

"What was that Harminly?" Vegeta asked as he began to get frustrated. 

" I said if you don't like girls, than you must be a butt buddy." Harm repeated, making almost everyone in the room burst out laughing. (A/n- NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE THAT IS GAY! Its Harm saying it. I have friends that are gay, so I have nothing against them! Im sorry!) 

"Err. I am not! I do, as if its any of your information, like women. Something you aren't." Vegeta said. 

"Uh, whatever Vegetable Head." Harm said rolling her eyes.   
  
  
  


(At Kami's look out)   
  


Everyone had gathered there, since Kami asked them to. 

"We all know the androids are strong. So for now, everyone just needs to train really hard. Earth is counting on you. And good luck." Kami said. 

"Hey Pickle butt! Your still gonna train me right?" Harm asked Piccolo. 

"I don't appreciate you calling me that. And no." Piccolo replied. 

"WHAT?!" By now everyone was watching them both. 

"You don't need me any more. Your stronger than me as it is. Train with Goku." 

"But he's training BeGee!" 

"So train with Vegeta." Piccolo suggested. 

"What! Hell no! That moron doesn't know how to help anyone." Harm said forgetting the fact that Vegeta was right there. 

"Err...woman!" was all he replied. 

"Fine then. Veggie, wanna train with me?" Harm managed to choke out. 

"Uh, whatever. You just better not get in my way." 

Harm just let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/n- And there you have it! Chapter 18! I finally found a good spot to put you, Kaaira. *sighs* Im sorry it took so long.   
  


But I have a confession to make to all of the authors out there. The ones that are mostly on my fav's list. *takes a deep breathe* Hm, how should I put this. Well, everyone likes it when they get reviews. Who doesn't?! But it hurts when I look up to some of you as influence, and you just blow me off, or forget about me. 

I don't want to sound selfish, but you would feel the same. BananaGirl, your one of the coolest peps I know. You review like every chapter I put up. Thanks a million, billion, zillion!!!!!!!!! Your one of the ppl that keep me writing this story. 

Well, I don't want to waste anymore of anyones time, so I guess, if you want; Please review!   
  


~_~Dark-Angel~_~   
  



	19. Training the Sky

A/n-Wow, 72 reviews, and I'm only on chapter 19. You guys are so nice to me *sniffles* Anyways, here ya go, chapter 19.   
  
  
  


Chapter 19-Training the sky   
  
  
  
  
  


Harm looked around at the CC ship and sighed. 'I feel as if I can do better.' She thought with disappointment. 

"Are you ready?" Vegeta hissed from the door. 

"Ya." Harm replied still spaced out. 

Vegeta walked over to the panels and pushed a few buttons here and there. Harm, looked out the window to see Vicky, Kyro, Kaaira, and BeGee wave goodbye. She waved back and put a smile on her face. 'I hope Seto will do alright.' She thought for seconds before she got on the ship, she had told him about their mother. He didn't cry, but his eyes watered and he grow silent for a while. 

Both Harm and Vegeta took their seats and the ship took off into space. As soon as they were able to get up, Vegeta jumped out of his seat and walked to the gravity controls. Harm on the other hand, walked to a part of the room and began to do sit ups and push ups. 

For a second Vegeta just stared at her, but then he mentally slapped himself and turned the gravity on to 20 times Earth's normal gravity. Harm quickly fell to the floor, but got up as soon as she could. 

"Well, lets get started. Attack me." he bellowed out trying not to fall. 

Harm just groaned and flew at him.   
  
  
  


(BeGee and Goku)   
  


"Banana's in pajamas are walking down the stairs. Banana's in pajamas, are chasing teddy bears.." BeGee sang as she bounced in her seat. 

"BeGee! You must concentrate. Now, sit still and close your eyes. Im going to attack you and I want you to sense where Im coming from. Got it?" Goku asked. 

"Yup!" BeGee said humming the song now. 

She closed her eyes, still humming the song, and bounced just a little. Goku came from behind and tried to kick her in the head, but BeGee was to fast and ducked. 

Still humming, and bouncing she stood up, throw her hands in the air and cried out, "Banana's in pajamas are chasing teddy bears! Banana's in pajama's are walking down the stairs!" 

Goku went at her again, wanting to punch her in the stomach, but missed for BeGee flew into the air. Still singing. 

'She's not even paying attention and yet I can't touch her. How strange.' Goku thought.   
  
  
  
  
  


(Harm and Vegeta)   
  


Both Harm and Vegeta crashed into the walls. Panting heavily, they got up and glared at one another. They had been training for 3 days now, only to stop so they could eat. 'Im so tired, and smelly, and I just want to rest.' Harm thought as she walked over to the ladder that lead down stairs. 

"Where are you going?!" Vegeta hissed. 

"To get some food and take a shower. And your going to do the same thing, cus I don't want to smell you." 

"Fine." 

Harm fixed them both something to eat as Vegeta went to take his shower. She ate her share without him, so when he finished, she could get in. 'I smell so bad.' Harm thought with a disgust look on her face. 'How could anyone go without showering for this long?'   
  


(Moments later)   
  


Vegeta finally got out of the shower, and went into the kitchen. Harm on the other hand, dashed to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
  
  


(Goku and BeGee)   
  


'She's worse than I am.' Goku thought as he saw BeGee stuff her face full of fruit and fish. 

"Man I am so hungry!" She exclaimed with a mouth full. 

"Uh, I can see that." Goku said staring. 

"Wow, are you gonna eat that?" BeGee asked as she saw that Goku hadn't touched his food yet. 

"Yes!" He yelled holding it all close to his chest. 

BeGee just crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine than, I didn't want it anyways." 

After they ate their lunch, they were training again. Goku went super and knocked BeGee to the ground. She stood up, dusted herself off, and flew at him again. This time she knocked him into a mountain. 

"Haha!" She shouted feeling proud that she got to hurt Kakarot. 

  
  


(Harm and Vegeta)   
  


Harm stepped out of the shower, only to see Vegeta standing there watching her. 'How long has he been there?' She asked herself. 

Vegeta took slow steps toward her, which made to much time for Harm to think about what was going on. 'What is he thinking! That I'll just sleep with him, because he wants some? What a..' Harm's thoughts were cut off when Vegeta slightly pushed her against the wall.   
  
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~   
  
  
  


(A/n- Im sorry!!!!!! This isn't a cliff hanger!!! Im just really bad at writing lemon!! Please forgive me. Well, just use you imagination damn it!!   
  


Familiar- Ya know Bana's really gonna hate you for this one....Im just afraid of what the others will do. Your gonna die! Im gonna take over! 

*runs away* 

Vegeta- Now look at what you did. Go get her! The authors are going to be even more angry now that you made her run away. 

Familiar- You go get her. Im just a lil old kitten. Hey if the other authors want her back so much, then THEY can get her. 

Vegeta- *smirks* 

Familiar- and what is so funny? 

Vegeta- Your gonna die! 

Familiar- Ah! Okay authors, lets send out a search for DA.....who's with me?! *silence* Uh, hehe, DA? If your reading this, IM SORRY! *sighs* please review..... 


	20. The After Math

A/n- Im very glad to hear you all like the story! Its what makes me keep writing. Plus if it wasn't for you all I would have quit writing after chapter 2..lol..Well, here you all go, chapter 20.   
  
  
  


Chapter 20- The after math!   
  
  
  


Harm opened her eyes, and sat up in bed. 'Ouch, my whole body hurts.' Harm thought as she dragged her soar body to the bathroom. 'Damn training.' 

She turned on the shower and stepped in. 'Wait, that's never happened before. I never sleep naked.' Then it hit her, 'I SLEPT WITH VEGETA!' She mentally yelled as her jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Well it wasn't that bad." Harm said aloud, as she heard the GM(gravity machine) turn on. "What? Is it that hard to wait for me?" 

Harm finished showering and got dressed in some new training clothes. She quickly grabbed something to eat, and climbed up the ladder.   
  
  
  


(Seto)   
  


Seto stood on a cliff and looked out into the ocean. 'Mom.' he thought to himself. He wanted to cry, wanted to bring her back, but he knew it was impossible. 

"Damn you Vegeta! If you weren't such an arrogant bastard then I could have been home, and I wouldn't feel so guilty. You will pay." Seto yelled to the sky, well clenching his fist.   
  
  
  


(BeGee and Goku)   
  
  
  


"Miss me, monkey breathe?" BeGee said as she saw Goku exit his house. 

"Uh, my names Goku." He replied a little confused. 

"Moron." BeGee whispered to herself. "I know that, come on. I want to train more." 

"Okay." Goku said as he put on his Son's famous smile. 

The two of them flew off, only seconds later did they land in an open field. 

"Well, shall we get started?" Goku asked as he stretched his legs. 

"Yup!" BeGee shouted as she started to hum another song. 

Goku flew at her with punches and kicks. Giving her the left, right combinations, BeGee just dodged them all. Sending him ki blasts every two seconds, Goku did his best to dodge them. Finally he went super and BeGee powered up more.   
  


(Lunch break)   
  


"So you think Seto will want me now?" BeGee asked with a mouth full of fish. 

"Uh, I cant tell you. I'm not Seto. But if you ask him, you might want to wait a few more days. After all, he just found out about him mom a week ago." Goku said with one of his serious looks on. 

"Ya, I guess your right. I feel bad for him." BeGee said a lil sad. "So, when did Zero say Harm and Veggie head were gettin together?" 

"WHAT?! Uh, what are you talking about?" Goku said trying to sound as if him didn't know anything. (A/n-what a bad liar!!) 

"Come on! Everyone knows they hook up. Come on, tell me. I wont tell anyone." BeGee pleaded. 

"Well........Zero said that they get together about the time they go to space." Goku blurted. 

"Wow! So when they get back, they'll already be married! That's so cute!" BeGee said as her eyes got all watery. "I always looked up to Harm, and now I have the confidence to go ask Seto out." 

"Um, right. Well lunch break is over. Come on, we have more training to do." Goku stood up and stretched his legs. 

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, didly didly, there they are just standing in the road........." BeGee began to sing as she herself started to stretch her legs. 

"Not again." Goku said to himself. 

"Hey! I heard that!" BeGee shouted and began to sing louder. 

Goku just let out a sigh. 

  
  


(Harm and Vegeta)   
  


"Ow, damnit!" Harm shouted as she clenched her stomach once again. 'This has been going on for 2 weeks now. No way could it be what I'm thinking it is.' She thought as she began to do more push ups. 

'Well, lets see.'she began to ponder, 'The bad stomach pains could be cus of the training. The constant weird cravings, well Im just weird like that. Always eating a lot....well....damn you Vegeta.' 

Harm got up and climb down the ladder. She walked over to Vegeta, who had just gotten out of the shower, and smacked him across the face. 

"Woman, what was that for?!" Vegeta asked, giving Harm a glare. 

"Don't even think about it." Harm said as she saw him clench his fist as if ready to hit her. 

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" He asked. 

"Cus if you hit me, you might hurt the baby." Harm said with a smirk as she saw Vegeta's eyes grow wide. 

"Your.......the.....I'm........" After all the stuttering, he finally gave the same smirk Harm had on her face. 

"Yup, that's right, daddy." Harm said with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

"Well, looks as if I'll be training alone." He said and walked past her. 

"What?! I can still train. Vegeta! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Fuck you!" Harm yelled. 

"Yes you did fuck me." He called back as he disappeared into a room. 

Harms eyes this time grew wide. 'Wow, I never thought he would say something like that.' She thought as she went to the kitchen to get a snack.   
  
  
  


(Weeks later)   
  


Harm sat at the table and messed with some gadgets. She was trying to perfect Bulma's capsule things. She had been working on it nonstop for days now. Vegeta, who walked by every now and then, was starting to get a concerned look on his face. 

"Woman, will you come to bed!" Vegeta shouted from the other room. 

"No!" Harm shouted back without taking her eyes off her creation. 

"Your obsessed with that stupid thing! If you don't come to bed, I'll destroy it!" Vegeta shouted once again. 

"Touch this device and I'll send you to the next dimension!" 

Harm heard Vegeta let out a growl, but she ignored him. 'I sleep with the bastard, let him get me pregnant, and this is how he repays me?' Harm sighed. 'I miss my friends.   
  
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/n- IM BACK! My familiar thought she could take over...HA! She'll never be as good as me!   
  


Familiar: I can hear you.   
  


^_^, uh, how long have you been standing there? Don't matter, here are my thanks for the reviews:   
  


Anonymous- who are you?! Thank you for the review! 

BananaGirl-oh yeah, you review like ALL my chapta's..thx! 

DeathStorm- thank you, thank you, thank you. 

Jeril Dragonsoul-Hm, love your story, thanks 

Kyro-I hate moving too! Thanks for the review! 

Pasha- Haha, you kill me and there's no story! So uh, what army stuff? ^_^!jk 

Thorn Dragonballz-Love your story! Thank you so so so much! 

GothChick-I liked that part too...Hehe, you can just imagine her singing it! 

Karienta-*gives a big hug* Thank you so very much! I still cant believe you reviewed all those!! Thanks a mill!   
  



	21. So, who's all having a baby?

A/n- You guys know I love EVERY review I get!! Anyways, here ya go, chapta 21.   
  
  
  


Chapter 21- So who's all having a baby?   
  
  
  


The CC ship crashed into a small field. Harm held the baby close so nothing would happen to him. It had been almost a year now and Harm had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Vegeta didn't approve of the name, Zero. But Harm didn't listen to him. 

The ship door opened and Harm and Vegeta stepped out and looked around. 

"I'll go get some food." Vegeta said and flew off leaving Harm and the baby behind. 

"Jerk." Harm murmured. 

"Hey you! Is your name Harminly McClow?!" The voice yelled. 

"Uh, maybe." Harm shouted back. 

"Well it is or isn't it." 

"Okay, it isn't." Harm lied. 

"Yes it is!" 

"Well then why did you ask me, if you already knew?" 

"Uh, umm, no matter! You have something we want." 

"We? What?" Harm asked confused. 

"My moron of a friend put my money into your bank account. And I want it back!" A tall, big man stepped out from the bushes. 

"Uh, I don't know what your talking about." Harm said as she remembered all the money she saw, and spent. 

"Err, don't play dumb with me! Hand it over or your gonna die." The man threatened. 

'Aw man. I can easily take this guy, but not with Zero in my arms. And I dear not set him down, incase he has friends that might take him. And what kind of man goes and kills a woman with a baby in her arms?' Harm thought. 

"Well?" The man said getting impatient. 

"Well, looks like I have only one option left." Harm said as she smirked. "VEGETA!!!" 

"Who are you calling for? Theirs no one around here to help you." the man laughed. 

Just seconds later, Vegeta landed in front of Harm with some food. 

"What do you want?" He asked. 

"Uh, don't get cocky with me mister. This man right here threatened to kill me, and probably Zero too. I would have taken him on myself, but I wasn't going to set our son down, incase he had friends lurking around." Harm explained. 

"Err." Vegeta growled as he turned around to get a good look at the man. " How dare you threaten my mate and son." 

"Oh, and what are you going to do about that, shrimp." The man strung out the last word. 

"You just tried my patients!" Vegeta hollered and punched the guy right in the face, sending him yards back. 

Vegeta flew after him, knocking the guy into the ground. "Now leave me and my family alone." Vegeta said as he stood over the broken man.   
  
  
  


(Goku and BeGee)   
  


"Okay that's it! Im not going easy on you anymore!" Goku said as she powered up. 

BeGee quit singing and looked at him a bit confused. "Uh, you were going easy on me? Damn! And here I thought I was good." BeGee powered up as much as she could, and started to attack Goku. 

She tried her best to hit or kick him, but he moved way to fast for her. 'Damn you Kakarot!' She thought as he sent her flying into a cliff. 

"Let the real training began' Goku pondered as he smirked a Vegeta smirk. (A/n-no! That's what makes Veggie so hot! Kakarot you cant pull that off!) 

Before Goku could go after BeGee again, they sensed three strong Kai's enter the atmosphere. 

"Ya! I hope that's Harm!" BeGee shouted as she jumped up and flew in the direction in which the kai's where coming from.   
  
  
  


(Vegeta and Harm)   
  


"You didn't kill him did you?" Harm asked as she saw Vegeta land on the ground next to her. 

"No. But I should have." He shot back. 

"Whatever. Are you really that hungry that you cant wait till we get back to Bulma's?" Harm asked. 

"Yes." was all Vegeta said. 

Harm let out a sigh and shook her head, when she sensed two kai's coming. 'Hmm, ones Kakarot's. Then the other most be BeGee! Wow, has she gotten strong or what!' Harm thought as a smile formed on her face. 

"Harm!" BeGee shouted as she landed on the ground. "Is that a.....a.....?" 

"This is my son, Zero." Harm said proudly. 

"Well congratulation Vegeta." Goku said as he extended his hand. 

Vegeta just looked at it and said, "Now we'll see who's son is the strongest." 

"But Vegeta, this isn't a game." Goku stated. 

"Im perfectly aware of that, you moron." Vegeta stood up from where he had sat down and walked over to the ship. "Come on Harminly, where leaving!" 

"I'll see you later guys!" Harm's voice fainted as her and BeGee ran off into the woods. 

"Err, damn her." Vegeta said to himself. 

"Well, what do ya wanna do now?" Goku asked. 

"Im going back into space. Tell Harminly I'll be back later." Vegeta said as he entered the ship once again. 

Before Goku could say anything, the ship door closed and took off. "But.....but.....but....the androids." Goku finally got out.   
  
  
  


(Days later)   
  


Everyone met up on a cliff, which looked over the town that Mirai Zero said the androids would show up at. Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Goku were at the cliff first. Moments later, Harm, Seto, Mirai Zero and BeGee showed up. 

"Wheres Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. 

"Uh, he's still in space right now. But he said he'll be back in time to fight the androids." Harm informed everyone. 

"I heard you two got together. To be honest, I didn't see it coming." Yamcha admitted. 

"Ya, me either." Harm said as she looked up to the sky. 

"I also heard, Bulma throw a fit about it." Yamcha laughed, as did most of everyone that was there. 

"Ya she had a cow. But hey, she's not bitching that much now." Harm said. 

"Bulma had a cow?! That must have really hurt." A look of pain crossed Goku's face, well everyone burst out laughing. "What?" 

"She didn't really have a cow. Its a figure of speech. It means she throw a fit about it, got all mad, whined and cried." BeGee explained. 

"Oh, I knew that." 

"Sure whatever." BeGee said rolling her eyes. 

"So, who all here had a baby?" Yamcha asked and 3 people raised their hands. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  


A/n- *takes a deep breathe* Okay, we all know Harm is one of those people. But what YOU don't know is who the other 2 are. Lol, and its not the ones you had been expecting either!! But anyways, thanks so so so so so so so so so so so much for the reviews! ^_^   
  


Familiar: I know who it is, I know who it is! 

Kitty you spill and its lights out for ya. 

Familiar: Eep! *runs and hides behind Vegeta* 

Vegeta: Im not your bodyguard! As a matter of fact, I'd like to see her hurt you. 

Familiar: Aw, come on now, you don't mean that. 

Vegeta: *Humph* 

Aw, kitty, I still love ya. Hehe, anyways, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! ^_^ thank ya! 


	22. Damn! Does he look good or what!

A/n- Okay, ff.net is being a lil stupid. It wont let me see my chapter 21. So Im hoping that when I upload this one, everything will be normal again! Okay, here ya go, chapter 22!   
  
  
  


Chapter 22- Damn! Does he look good or what?!   
  
  
  


"I am, I am, I am!" Goku repeated as he waved his hand in the air. 

"Kakarot, you baka! Only women can 'have' babies. So keep your hand down, cus its Chi-Chi that's pregnant." BeGee explained. 

"Oh." Was all Goku said. 

"Uh, well anyways. Anyone else?" Yamcha asked. 

"Me!" BeGee shouted as proudly as she could. 

"No way? Boy, girl? And who's the father?" Where questions everyone was blurting out. 

"Uh, well, one at a time! One at a time!" She shouted. "Okay, he's a boy. And the father is Seto!" 

"Unfortunately." Seto said under his breathe. 

"I heard that!" BeGee said glaring at him. 

"So what's his name?" Harm asked. 

"Vicious. Don't look at me like that. Seto named him." BeGee said as everyone gave her a look saying 'for a baby?!' " I was gonna name him Banana." 

Harm looked over at Seto and mouthed 'Cowboy Bebop'. Seto grinned from ear to ear as he nodded his head. Harm went over to her brother, pulled him away from everyone else, who was laughing at BeGee for the odd name, and began to yell at him. 

"You can take a name from another TV show!" 

"Why not? You did. I know where you got that name Zero." Seto said trying to defend himself. 

"Oh ya, where?" Harm asked. 

"From that one show, uh, I can't remember what its called. But I know you know what Im talking about." Seto said getting a bit irritated. 

"Ya, ya. I know. Anyways, what made you get with BeGee? I thought she was tormenting you?" Harm asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Uh, well, so I got a thing for her. Hey what's with you and Veggie burger?" Seto asked. 

"Uh, well," Harm just shrugged her shoulders. 

"What kind of answer was that?!" 

Harm shrugged her shoulders again. 

"I hate you." Seto said as he shook his head. 

"The feelings mutual." Harm replied. 

The two walked back over to the group, as they heard BeGee and Goku arguing about the babies name. 

"Okay, you two. Its done and over with. Goku its her baby, she can name him what she wants." Tien said stepping in. 

"Ha!" BeGee said grinning at Goku, who just stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Did you guys feel that?" Piccolo asked everyone. 

"It must be the androids." Harm said. 

"And if your so smart, then where's your baby now?" Goku asked BeGee. 

"He's with your wife. Along with Harm's son. Vicky, Kyro, and Kaaira said they would help out. So ha again!" BeGee explained.(a/n- it sounds like Harm and BeGee's son's are sleeping with Chi-Chi, Vicky, Kyro, and Kaaira. lol But their not!) 

"Guys! Androids!" Harm shouted at the two. 

"Oh, ya. Sorry." they said simultaneously. 

Everyone looked at the city below and tried to find the androids. 

"It doesn't seem that they have a kai to find." Yamcha said. 

"We all should go down there and look." Harm suggested. 

Everyone agreed and split up. They all went to different sections of the city and began their search. By now the androids had already started attacking the city. People ran around screaming, as if it was the end of the world already. 

"Everyone get out of here!" Harm shouted to by-standards that didn't understand what was going on.   
  


(Yamcha and Tien)   
  


"Come on, you have to get out of here!" Yamcha yelled to a few lost girls, as Tien searched the area. 

"Find anything?" Tien asked. 

"No. Hey you! Hurry up and get outta here." Yamcha froze when he saw who he was yelling the warning to. "Red ribbon." 

"What?" Tien asked confused. 

"Their the androids. From red ribbon!" Yamcha got into fight position, along with Tien. 

The two androids just laughed. 'Err, their not very smart are they?' Yamcha thought to himself. 

He launched himself at one of them. The other android called him 20. He punched 20 right in the face but the android didn't even flinch. Instead, he grabbed Yamcha by the throat, lifted him into the air and began to drain his energy. 

"NO!" Tien cried as he charged at Android 20 this time. 

But it was no use, the other android knocked him yards back, so his friend may presume with Yamcha. 

Before Android 20 knew what hit him, a quick blow to the head sent him flying. He let his grip on Yamcha go, who fell to the ground with a thud. 

Goku and Piccolo stood next to their fallen comrade. "Here eat this." Goku said as he gave Yamcha a senzu bean. 

"Thanks." Yamcha said as he jumped up and stretched his arms. 

"Who are you?" Goku asked. 

"I am Android 20, and this is Android 19." One of the tin cans spoke up. 

"How can you hurt such innocent people?" Goku said as he began his whole speech. 

"Man, why couldn't we be a little late?" Harm said as her, BeGee, and Seto showed up along with everyone else. 

Android 19 didn't waste anytime. He began to attack Goku with full force. Goku appeared to be making short work out of Android 19, as he hits the maniacal monster with a flurry of blows. But soon enough Goku's power was fading. He had been falling prey to the vicious virus that Mirai Zero had warned him about. 

"Come on Goku." Everyone cheered him on. 

"The virus is getting to him. He wont make it." Mirai Zero stated. 

Piccolo jumped into the air and was about to help Goku when Android 20 stopped him. "If you can beat me, I'll let you pass." He said with a crooked smile on his face. 

Piccolo was about to punch the android right in the face, but he was to slow. Android 20 knocked him to the ground. "Man, I would have thought you could take him. You are weak." Harm stated. 

"I could have taken him. But Vegeta got in my way." Piccolo said as he pointed to Vegeta who was standing next to Android 19, in his super sayin form. 

The two androids looked in shock at the new arrival. Vegeta, not wasting anymore time, launched at Android 19 with a merciless assault. Finally Vegeta finished number 19 off, and looked to give the same fait to number 20. Android 20, not wanting the same death as 19, fled the scene and heads for the mountains. 

"That coward! Come back!" BeGee yelled after him. "You little chicken shit!" 

"Come on, we don't have much time left." Tien said as everyone started to fly off after Android 20. 

"Wow, Veggie. You look good as a super sayin." Harm said as she flew next to him. 

Vegeta just smirked and made a 'Humph' sound. 

Yamcha pick Goku up and laid him over his shoulder. "Come on, Chi-Chi's got what you need at home." Yamcha said as he flew off to Kami's house.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/n- Big thanks to BananaGirl for helping me out when I was at a block. And thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed!! 1 more review and I gots 100!!! sweetness! Wow you all are so nice to me! 

And I have to say to meg the egg, that I'll do my best to try and put you in! Your just gonna have to bare with me! It may take me a few chapters, maybe even 10 chapters, but I will put you in. One way or another! 

Ummm, well, nothing much to say now...so don't forget to review!!!!!!   
  


  
  



	23. Watching the tables turn

A/n- Wow! 113 reviews!!!!!! And Im only on the androids! I love ya guys! And I just want to say before I start the chapter, whom ever is reading this has to read Thorn Dragonballz's, J'dee's, BananaGirl's, and so ons stories. Just check my reviews! All of them so kick ass! 

Okay, here ya go, chapter 23!!   
  
  
  


Chapter 23-Watching the tables turn   
  
  
  


Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan lead an exhaustive search through the mountains for the wily Android 20, as the others fell behind. 

"We'll search in this area." Harm yelled to the guys as her and BeGee began to fly off. 

"Be careful." Vegeta yelled to Harm. "Your not strong enough for that android." 

"Ya ya. We'll be fine." Harm called back. 

"At first I thought he was being cute. Ya know, the whole worried thing going on. And then he added the 'your whole weak' part." BeGee sighed and shook her head. "When is he gonna learn." 

Harm laughed as the two began the search. 

(Piccolo's P.O.V)   
  


I flew over the canyon pretty low. Where ever he was, I was gonna find him. I could feel someone watching me. I knew it was him, so he had to be close by. I heard Harm yelling something, but I didn't quit catch it. 

That girl is always getting into trouble. I smirked a bit when I thought of how her and Vegeta were perfect for one another. I shook my head. 'Why am I thinking of something like that? I need to concentrate on the android.' I thought. 

The feeling of eyes on me disappeared, and I knew that wasn't a good sign, but I kept looking anyways.   
  
  
  


(Harms P.O.V)   
  


I had that watchy feeling on me. Ya know, the one where you think someones watching you. But I turned and noticed it was just BeGee. 

"What?" I asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Nothing." she replied. 

"Nothing my ass. Why where you staring at me?" I demanded to know. 

"Nothing!" 

"I swear to Kami, if you say that again, I'll send ya to the next dimension." 

"Okay okay. Chill. I was just seeing how you and Veggie were so cute together. But not as cute as me and my husband Seto." BeGee stated. 

"One, I don't want to hear about me and Vegeta anymore. Got it." BeGee nodded her head. "And second, you just had to add 'my husband' didn't you?" 

"I thought it had a nice ring to it." She said placing her hands on her heart and looked up at the sky. 

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go look over here. You go over there." I said pointing to two different area's. 

"Ok." With that I saw my best friend fly off. 

'Now where could that android be? Damn, if only I could remember where his lab was. Even if I did know, I'd still be hard to find it.' I thought flying low so I could see into caves and other cracks in the rocks. 

Before I could think anymore, someone grabbed be from behind. I tried to scream but their hand was over my mouth. 

'Damn it, think fast Harm.' I thought as I struggled under the strangers grip. 

"Now, now. The more you try and get away, the more painful this will be for you." A familiar voice said. 

'Damn android! He's suppose to go after Piccolo! Vegeta is gonna die! I bet the damn android heard him yell that I was weak.' I thought still trying to get free. 

"Okay, have it your way." the android said. 

My whole body began to weaken. It felt as if I was falling fast asleep, which wasn't good cus I love to sleep. 'Come on Harm! Don't let him win!' I tried to struggle more, but he had already drained most of my energy. 

'VEGETA! SETO! PICCOLO! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!' I cried in my mind, hoping that someone would hear me. 

Moments later, I felt the android let go. I was to tired to understand what happen, let alone understand why he didn't finish me off. My eyes grew heavy and I became light headed. Soon I found myself falling from the sky. 

I was in mid-air when I felt someone catch me. I tired my best to open my eyes, but I could on get them open half way. 

"Asshole. This is your fault." I said as I looked up at Vegeta. "Remind me to yell at you later." 

"Humph. I told you, you were to weak." He said. 

"I was caught off guard." I said defending myself. 

"Oh my Kami! I so sorry Harm. I should have never of left you! Vegeta was right, you weren't strong enough......." BeGee ranted on. 

"Remind me to kill her later too." I whispered to Vegeta. 

He gave one of his rare smiles and replied, "will do." 

"Here Harm, take this." Seto said handing me a senzu bean. 

I chewed it up, and felt my energy come back to normal. I flew back into the air, not wanting to leave Vegeta's arms. 'He would have dropped me anyways.' I thought. 

"Uh, Piccolo? What's that in your hand? And where's the android?" I asked looking around for the creep. 

"We got into a little fighting match, and I ripped off his arm. He ran off again after that." Piccolo informed me. 

"If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead." Vegeta stated. 

"I'm thinking being dead would be better off than listening to your cockyness." Harm said. 

"Maybe you being dead is a great idea." He said back. 

"Nah, you'd miss me to much." 

"Would not." 

"Would to." 

"Okay, so how's about we go find his hide out." BeGee said to everyone, ignoring Harm and Vegeta's childish game. 

"That's a good idea." Yamcha said and everyone began the search again. 

"Hey, wait up!" Harm called out flying after everyone.   
  


(Hours later/no ones P.O.V)   
  


After Bulma showed up everyone found out about Dr. Gero. 

"Well I could have told you about him." Harm said rolling her eyes at Bulma. 

"Do you know where his hide out is?" Piccolo asked. 

"Uh, not really. Its in a cave. And if we don't hurry than he's going to wake up the other two androids." Harm warned everyone. 

"What?! There's more of those tin cans?!" Vegeta yelled. 

"No Veggie I was joking. Of coarse there are!" Harm yelled about. 

"Well then we don't have much time to waste now do we?" With that, Vegeta flew off, followed by everyone else. 

(After finding the lab [damn that was fast]) 

The Z warriors landed outside a cave. 

"It doesn't seem like the door will move." Krillan said as he tried to push the door open. 

"You think." BeGee said. 

"We have to hurry. If he awakens the other androids....." Zero began. 

"Ya ya, we know what's gonna happen. Chill out, everything will be okay." Harm lied. 

'Hmm, I wonder....' Harm thought as she steadied the door.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N- Dun dun dun dun! What is Harm thinking? What's going to happen?   
  


Familiar: like anyone cares.   
  


Shut up! You just ruined my announcer voice thing. And I wanted to say, 'stay tune for the next episode of DragonBallZ'!   
  


Vegeta: your pitiful.   
  


Oh, why must everyone pick on me? *gets teary eyed*   
  


Vegeta: don't cry you baby.   
  


Aw, Veggie called me his baby!! I'm so happy now!   
  


Vegeta: I didn't mean it like that!!   
  


Ya whatever! Okay, here are my thanks- 

Raye Tokyo 

Thorn Dragonballz 

Karienta 

BananaGirl 

DeathStorm 

Latex Babe 

J'dee- I cant add you to this story, but if I make a sequel then I'll add you to that one.(and EVERYONE will want a sequel when they find out what I'm gonna do) 

Chaos Prince 

Your greatest fan-^_^ 

VEGETASPRINCESS 

Well thank you all VERY VERY VERY much!!!!!! Now please review again!!! 

*hands out the dream characters to all that reviewed* that's for giving me over 100 reviews. I think I forgot to hand out prizes..hehe, but if there so happens to be clones of Vegeta or anyone else..so be it! 

Okay, well gots to go! PLZ REVIEW! Bye!   
  
  
  



	24. Let the bodies hit the floor!

(A/N- Okay, sorry it took so long for me to post this, its just I didn't really feel like writing and when I did, my sister wouldn't let me on the computer. Im so so so sorry! But anyways, here ya go!)   
  
  
  


Chapter 24- Let the bodies hit the floor!   
  
  
  


Harm tilted her head as she looked at the huge iron door. 

"This is getting stupid. Move out of my way Q-ball." Vegeta said as he got a kai ball ready. 

"Vegeta don't! You might blow up everything!" Yamcha called. 

Everyone turned their attention to the door when it was blown to pieces. 

"Harm! What did you do that for?" Krillan asked. 

"Well, I found a button that probably opened the door, but Vegeta's way looked funnier. And it was too." Harm said as she lowered her hand. 

"That is so like you." Seto commented as he shook his head. 

Everyone looked at the door as the dust had cleared, and saw 2 androids and what was left of Dr. Gero. 

"Those are the androids from my time." Zero said pointing to a girl with short blonde hair and a boy with long black hair. 

"That's what your afraid of! A little boy and a beautiful girl. Your pathetic." Vegeta laughing. 

"Their much stronger than they look, Vegeta." 

"Ya, and that blonde is gonna kick your ass Veggie boy." BeGee whispered to herself. 

"What was that woman?" Vegeta said glaring at her. 

"Nothing." 

"Hey you." Android 17 said pointing to Krillan. 

"Uh, me? I think he wants you Vegeta." Krillan said backing away. 

"Don't be such a coward. Face him like a man." he replied. 

"Uh, I thought we were in this together you guys?" said Krillan. 

"Look at what you did. Know he knows your scared of him." Vegeta said as he saw Android 17 turned around to speak to his sister. 

"It looks like he repaired on of the older models. My guess is that its number 16." 

"I think we should awaken him." 18 said as she stepped over to look at the sleeping android. 

"No! We can't let them awaken him! It'll be the end of us all!" Zero shouted as he fired a kai blast into the cave. 

(After the dust cleared)   
  


"Now look at what you did! Now both of them know how weak you are. Not to mention you could have killed us all!" Vegeta looked as if he was about to tackle Zero.. 

"Chill out Veggie. Your still alive aren't you?" Harm said rolling her eyes. 

Vegeta growled as everyone looked back over to where the lab used to be. 

"No way! I put everything I had into that blast!" Zero looked at the 3 androids, stunned. 

"Well you did say that their a lot stronger than they look." informed Krillan. 

"Look, she's opening the lid." everyone looked to where Yamcha was pointing and awaited for what would come out. 

(After 18 kicks the lid off the coffin thingy..lol)   
  


"Uh, guys? He's huge." Krillan voice was shaky, but true. 

'Wow, he's so bigger in person than in the show.' Harm thought. 

"Ah, their getting away. Im going after them." Vegeta flew off after the androids, completely forgetting about everyone else. 

"No, wait. Your going...." Zero was about to finish when Harm placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"He'll be fine." she said calmly. 

"But in my time, the androids kill him." Harm looked at her future son as he was on the verge of tears. 

"Trust me, Im your mother. I know what I talking about." 

"You know about me?" Zero asked. 

"Of coarse. Only the great me could come up with such a cool name for my son. Plus its so obvious. Im just surprised Vegeta hasn't figured it out yet." Harm looked in the direction that her husband had went and let out a sigh. 

'Your always wanting to be better. Why must you let it blind you?' she thought as she began to fly in the same direction. 

"Harm? Where are you going?" asked BeGee, who was clinging on to the arms of Seto. 

"I have a feeling he's gonna need our help." Harm said as everyone nodded in agreement and flew off with her.   
  
  
  


(Once they find Vegeta and the Androids)   
  


Everyone landed in time to see Vegeta smash into the side of a cliff. 

"Vegeta are you alright?" BeGee asked, not really caring. 

"Of coarse Im alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta said stepping out of the large hole he created. 

"Cus dis girly is kicking your ass." answered BeGee. 

"Err, I don't have time for this! Lets go you tin can. Its time for you to die." Vegeta powered up and flew at Android 18. 

'I take it they already went through that city and whatnot. Man and that was my favorite part.' Harm let out a sigh. 'Think Harm. Should you change this or let things be?' 

"I'll make a deal with all of you. If one of you losers interfere with their fight, then I'll be forced to step in. But if you stay out of it, then I'll stay out of it. Deal?" Android 17 stood smiling, knowing that the Z warriors would take the bait 

"Deal." Piccolo glared at the android before turning his attention back to Vegeta and 18. 

"Go Veggie! Kick her ass! Cus we all know she's gonna kick yours!" BeGee shouted. 

"BeGee!" Harm yelled as she sent a death defining look to her best friend. 

"What the truth hurts. I saw the show too. What? Don't look at me like that. Seto, help." BeGee hid behind Seto. 

"Im not in this one. She'd kick both of our asses." Seto said with arms crossed and attention to the fight. 

"Some husband. Can't even protect his own wife. Shame on you." BeGee turned her back toward the fight. 

"I protect you more than you know. But when it comes to my sister. Your one your own." 

"Yah yah whatever." 

"Kami, this is the part I hate the most." Harm said as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. 'I hate this part. I hate how he screams with so much pain, and I cant help him. And plus, seeing his arm turn like that, ouch.' 

Android 18 knocked Vegeta to the ground and wasted no time in kicking him in the right arm with her left leg. 'Stupid boy.' she thought with a smug smile on her face. She stood there watching him as he screamed in agony.   
  
  
  


(Zero's P.O.V)   
  


I looked at my mother as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. 'I don't blame her. She loves my father very much and yet here she is not able to help.' I thought. 

I looked up at my father and 18. He was losing. She was just wasting his energy. 'How could she toy with him like that?' My mind began to swarm with thoughts and questions, only to be broken by my fathers cries of anguish. 'I cant take this!' I thought. 

"No! Father! I wont lose you again!" I shouted as I flew up into the air and went after Android 18. 

I was seconds from hitting her when someone grabbed my ankle. 17. He swung me around like a rag doll, then tossed me to the ground. 

"Not my best friends son you wont!" I heard BeGee cry.   
  
  
  


(No ones P.O.V)   
  


BeGee launched herself at Android 17. With one kick he sent her flying into the dirt. Seto watched everything. Not wanting to believe what just happened he walked over to his mate and knelt down next to her. Her ribs where broken and so where many other bones in her body. 

'No! I lost one person I loved dearly, Im not going to lose her too!' Seto cried to himself as he stood and clenched his fist. 'That damn Android!' 

Harm looked around and saw 18 throw Zero into Vegeta. Both men hit the ground with a loud thud. "No!" She cried as she went after android 17, who was laughing at her husband and son. 

She gave him the left-right combination, adding kicks whenever she could. But with her speed she still wasn't strong enough. Android 17 gave a smirk and knocked Harm to the ground with ease.   
  


(Seto's P.O.V)   
  


I stood there, staring down at BeGee's broken body. Her life so ever slowly slipping away. All around me my friends bodies were dropping, hitting the hard ground with a crash. I looked over and saw Harm fighting android 17. 

'No. She's not strong enough. He's going to kill her.' I thought, but before I could help he throw her to the ground. 

I looked at my sister. She didn't move. Her body just laid there, next to Tien's, Zero's and Vegeta's. None of them moved either. I felt myself powering up. Growing more angry by ever person I saw on the ground. And then, when I took one last look at the androids, I snapped. 

They were smiling as if it was all a game. My anger had gotten the best of me. I soon let out a cry. A wave of platinum covered my body. Red energy balls circled me as if waiting to be told what to do. When I opened my eyes they were blood red. I looked down at my hands. With just a thought, a blade came out of my wrist and into a sword. 'Magic.' I thought. 

"I finally did it! I am a super clow!" I shouted to no one in general. 

I looked over to the androids and smirked a Vegeta smirk. They had a confused look on their face as well but only for a second. One by one they smiled back. 'Oh, if only you knew.' I thought. 

"Know you will pay!" I launched myself at them with full force. 

'I doubt I can take them. But I might as well try.' I thought.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/n- Ah! Please don't of this as me being mean. Cus I just wanted the part where Seto fights the androids to be another chapter! You have to believe me!   
  


Familiar: Ha! Why should they believe you?! After all those other cliff hangers you put up! You are EVIL!   
  


Am not! It has to be this way! Hey, Bana, I finished this in like 15 mins...Hehe. Its not 2 seconds but hey. Anyways, many thanks to those that reviewed!! And WELCOME BACK JERIL!!! And IM GONNA MISS YOU BEGEE!!!!!!!!   
  


Familiar: psycho....   
  


Am not! Okay whatever. Im a psycho and proud! Hehe! Okay well, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Wake up!

A/N- Man, I loved the last chapters title. This ones kinda stupid, so if anyone can think of one that's better and that I like, then I'll change it to that. Well, here ya go!!   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 25- Wake up!   
  
  
  


Seto and android 18 collided in an all out battle. He punched 18 in the face and sent her flying backward, only to be bombarded with 17 kicking him in the back. Seto hit the ground hard, but wasted no time getting up. 18 came at him this time with her own punches and kicks. 

She elbowed Seto in the face and knocked him off his feet. 18 than used both hands in a fist and hit him in the stomach, only to have 17 knee Seto in the back. The androids let Seto fall to the ground. His hands twitched with the pain running throw his every limbs. 

'Get up you weakling. Think about your hurt friends. Your unconscious sister, and most of all your dying wife.' Seto clinched his fist and jumped up. He heaved every breathe, well trying to keep his balance. 

"Im not done with you yet!" Seto called to the androids that were walking away. 

"I don't think he quit learned his lesson brother." 18 smiled. 

"So lets teach him again." The two androids leaped into the air and attacked Seto yet again. 

"This is for my sister!" Seto yelled and punched 17 in the face, which sent him flying backwards. 

"And this is for my friends!" He then kneed 18 in the stomach and punched her in the face as well, sending her yards back. 

Seto look another deep breathe as he saw the two androids smash into one another. "And this is for my wife." he whispered. 

He got to his feet, spreading he legs for better balance and put both of his hands in front of him. Turning his hands inward so that his thumbs and fingers(except for his pinkies) over lapped, Seto gathered all of the energy he had left. 

"APOCALYPSE!" Seto yelled and watched the huge kai blast flew from his fingers and palm. 

The androids looked at him in shock. To late to move, they shielded themselves for the up coming explosion. Seto, to weak to go on, fell to the ground and into an exhausting sleep. (A/N-wouldn't that be so evil of me to just leave this as a cliff hanger too! Muwahahaha. Okay I won't.....but I'd be good, right?)   
  


(Krillan's P.O.V)   
  


I got up and dusted myself off. Seto's new attacked was close but not close to enough to harm the others. I looked around, finding it hard to sense anyones kai. I saw Harm, Vegeta and Zero covered in dirt and sprawled out next to one other. They were still unconscious. I looked around some more and found Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, and BeGee in similar conditions. 

I looked back at the big android. He didn't move. All he did was stand there. As soon as the dust cleared, I forced myself to look for the other two androids. Afraid of what I would find. 

"No this cant be!" I said to myself as I looked at the two. 

Both androids where badly beaten, but not to server. Their clothes were ripped and torn and they where breathing heavily. Now it was my turn. My turn to face them. But I knew if Vegeta, Zero, Piccolo, or even Seto couldn't take them, then I didn't stand a hair of a chance. 

The androids took a deep breathe and stood up straight. They both looked at Seto and smiled, and then looked up at me. 

'Oh no.' I thought as my mouth got dry and I began to sweat. 

I looked as 17 and 18 flew into the sky and landed a few yards from me. I swallowed my fears and got into fighting position. 

"Aw, look. I think the little guy wants to fight you 18." android 17 joked. 

"Yes, isn't that cute." she replied. 

"We don't have time for this. We must find Goku." the big android stated. 

"Goku?! What do you want him for?!" I demanded to know. 

"Our friend over there was programed to kill Goku. And so that's what were gonna do." 17 smiled when he saw how angry I was getting. 

"You low lives. You have to go get Goku when he's down. That's cheap." 

"Now, now. No need for name calling. Its something that has to be done." 18 said and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "See ya later." 

I stood there unable to move, as I saw the 3 androids take off. By the time they were out of my sight I came back to reality and remembered my hurt friends.   
  
  
  


(No ones P.O.V)   
  


"Man, that was on hell of a fight." Tien said as he sat up and stretched his muscles. 

"Yeah tell me about it." Gohan voiced as he too stretched. 

"Im just glad that you guys weren't hurt that bad. I don't think I have enough senzu beans for everyone. 

"Hey, Im happy with half of one." Gohan said giving his fathers famous Son's smile. 

"Ya me too." Tien agreed. 

"So which way did those androids go?" Piccolo asked as he finished eating half of a senzu bean that Krillan had just given him. 

"They were heading East." Krillan walked over to BeGee and placed a whole bean in her mouth. "Here, chew this." 

"Uh, what?" BeGee said as she sat up. "I'm better? But how?" 

"Krillan gave you a senzu bean." Gohan explained. 

"Oh. Hey! Where's my M&M's?!" BeGee jumped to her feet and scanned the area. 

She saw Zero giving Vegeta a senzu bean, and Harm on the ground still unconscious. Then she saw him. Seto laid as lifeless as Harminly. 

"No!" she screamed as she ran to his aid. "Krillan! Give me a senzu bean, now!" 

"Uh, right." Krillan said as he ran over to BeGee with a bean. 

"Here, eat this." BeGee placed the bean in Seto's mouth and waited for him to chew it. 

"Wha, where am I?" Seto said as he began to come to. 

"Honey! Your alive!" BeGee shouted as she hugged Seto. 

"Ouch, not so tight." Seto said as he began to sit up. "Where's Harm?" 

"She's still unconscious. I haven't given her a bean yet." Krillan informed him. 

"What?! She's probably the most hurt of all and you just let her lay there?!" Seto yelled as he got up and walked over to his sister. "Come on Harm, wake up." 

Vegeta sat up as the senzu bean had began to kick in. His eyes trailed over everyone before they fell upon Harm. His eyes widened with shock as he watched Seto try and awaken her. 'What have those androids done?!' he mentally hit himself for letting it happen. If she died he would blame himself. 

"Here give her this." Krillan said handing the last bean to Seto. 

He put the senzu bean in her mouth and watched as she slowly chewed it. Harm sat up and rubbed the back of her head. 

"Fucking androids. He just caught me off guard. I could have so kicked his fat ass." Harm lied as everyone was staring at her. "Um, you guys mind helping me up?" 

Harm grabbed the helping hand and realized that it belonged to Vegeta. 'Why is he being so nice. He must still have royalty manners in him.' Harm thought as she smiled her thanks. 

"Wow, now that were all okay, I say we go out for banana splits!" BeGee suggested. 

"Uh, we haven't even killed the androids yet. And what is it with you and banana's?" Yamcha asked. 

"I love'em!" she replied. 

"Riiiight." everyone rolled their eyes. 

"Krillan which way did they go?" Seto asked, getting back to the main subject. 

"They said that the big guy was programed to go after Goku. So I'm guessing their going to his house." Krillan said. 

"Well I knew that. The only place where they wont find him is at master Roshi's." Harm stated a matter-of-factly. 

"Oh yeah that's right. Well me, Krillan and Tien will go warn Chi-Chi and the others." Yamcha said as he flew into the air and took off, with Krillan and Tien right behind him. 

"Im outta here." Vegeta said as he blasted off in the opposite direction. 

"No wait." Zero shouted. 

"Zero, let him go. Can't you see that the androids hurt his pride. And pride means a lot to Vegeta. So let him be." Harm said. 

"I guess your right. But Im going after him just incase he runs into the androids." Zero said and took off. 

"Im leaving as well. I'll meet up with you later." Piccolo flew into the air and disappeared like the others. 

"Now where is he going?" BeGee asked. 

"Kami's, remember?" Seto answered. 

"Oh, whatever. Now what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." Harm replied. 

"Uh, guys." a small voice said behind them. 

"Oh! Gohan. I thought you would have left with Yamcha."Harm said a little startled. 

"Nope. So what are we suppose to do?" he asked. 

"That's what were trying to figure out kid." Seto sat down on a near-by rock. 'This is so confusing.' he thought. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N- And there you have it!!! Man, that was the best fight scene I have EVER written! Im so proud of myself.   
  


Familiar: So just rub it in for those who can't write fight scene's.   
  


Oh! Me sorry! Okay here are my thanks!   
  


SonKalia, 

DeathStorm, 

BananaGirl, 

Thorn Dragonballz, 

VEGETASPRINCESS, 

J'dee(who was to lazy to sigh in..lol), 

RoamingLake, 

And last but not least, the one that got my 125th review, 

Chaos Prince. Now I would give you a prize, but since you peaked at this chapter when I wasn't around then I'm giving you NOTHING! MUWHAHAHAH! (For all you that don't know, he's my brother, so I can be mean to him) ^_^' 

So instead, everyone gets...... hmm........A free hotel room with your favorite DBZ character...(Hehe, and there's only 1 bed, *grins evilly*) 


	26. Its Watching You!

A/N: EVERYONE I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! But now I have and now you must read!! I really, really sorry!!   
  
  
  


Chapter 26- It's watching you!   
  
  
  


"Uh, guys? Well you sit here and think of what to do, I'm going to go to Master Roshi's to see my dad." Gohan said as he began to hover in the air. 

"Oh yeah, okay. Tell Chi-Chi, Kyro, Vicky, and Kaaira we said hi." Harm said as she waved goodbye. 

"I will. Bye everyone." Gohan took off and within seconds completely disappeared. 

"Banana's in pajama's...." BeGee began to sing to herself. 

"Don't even start." Harm warned. 

"Heh heh, sorry." 

  
  
  
  


(20 minutes later)   
  


"So, Seto. I heard you went Clow?" Harm said bored. 

"Yup." 

"So if you were a sayin, that'd be like super sayin?" 

"Yup." 

"My favorite episode was when Captain Genu took over Bulma's body. Its a shame he had to give it back." BeGee said laughing. 

"I have to agree with you on that one." Harm said laughing along. 

"I can't take this anymore! Well were here chatting along, those androids could be killing people." Seto screamed as the two girls looked at him. 

"Well duh. We know what they do. We saw the show. But your right. This is to boring. I'm gonna go see what Mirai Zero and Veggie head are doing." Harm stood up and started to hover in the air. 

"Well, me and Seto here are gonna go to Roshi's and see our son. See ya later." everyone said their good-byes and went their separate ways.   
  
  
  
  
  


(Piccolo's P.O.V)   
  


I flow off toward Kami's look out. This new enemy wasn't gonna be easy. My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted the look out just ahead. 

"Ah, Piccolo. Its so nice to see you again." Mr. Popo greeted me. 

"Wheres Kami?" I didn't have time to play around. 

"Im right here, Piccolo." Kami said walking out from the building. 

"You know why im here don't you?" I asked. 

"Yes. The androids. I've been watching what's been going on and its horrible. But there's something else you should know." I raised and eyebrow in question. 

"What?" 

"Well, I sensed another kai power and Im not sure who it is. I just know that its not the androids, and Im very concerned." 

"I see your point. So we have another enemy to fight. Just great. Well you know what I'm here for right?" It was a stupid question, he was me, he knew how I thought. 

"Yes. Lets get this over with. We don't have much time to waste." Kami said as he looked at Popo. "You keep a good eye on this place." 

"No. Kami. You can't." Mr. Popo whined. 

"Im sorry Mr. Popo, but it has to be done." By this time I was growing very impatient. 

"Yes, I know. But I'll miss you Kami." Popo whined again. 

"I will miss you." Kami turned toward me and nodded his head. 

"Lets get this over with." I said.   
  
  
  
  
  


(A/N- Okay everyone. By this time, I'm really bored with the story. Like its really stupid right here. So you all know that Piccolo and Kami fuse, that Mirai Zero, Krillan and Bulma find Mirai Zero's time machine, that his mother built, and the shell inside. And that Krillan and Mirai Zero go kill the present Cell. Well I didn't feel like writing all that, and Im sorry, so were just gonna skip ahead to the good parts..lol...Um, please don't be mad at me.....)   
  


  
  


(No bodies P.O.V) 

  
  


"Wow, did you guys feel that?" Kaaira asked as she grabbed hold of the chair to keep her balance. 

"It had to have come from outside." Master Roshi stated. 

"Well what ever it is, it woke up my son!" BeGee along with the others went out the front door and saw Goku standing in the water. 

"I think the heart thing made him retarted." BeGee whispered to Kyro. 

"I thought he was always retarted?" she whispered back. 

"Uh, good point." 

"Ka-Mai-Ha-Mai-Haaa!" Goku shouted and let the kai blast flow into the ocean and disintegrate. 

"Goku?" Chi-Chi spoke silently. 

Goku turned around to see everyone staring at him. "Uh, hi guys." 

"Goku!" Everyone watched as Chi-Chi ran into her husbands arms. 

"Aw, aint that cute?" Vicky cooed. 

"No." BeGee, Kyro and Seto stated together. 

"Ya ya, whatever."   
  


(Wherever Harm is...lol)   
  


'Hmm.' Harm contemplated to herself. 'Why do I feel as if something's wrong? Well me and Seto being here is wrong, but that doesn't seem to be it. What then? I can't really explain it, its more like a feeling I just have in my stomach. I know for sure its no bodies kai, but what then?'   
  


"Something's wrong."   
  


Harm stopped, hovering in the air. "Who said that? Where are you? Come out now!" 

Her eyes darted around extensively. Looking for who or what had spoken. 

"I said show yourself!" She demanded once more. 

'Don't freak out Harm. Chill. It was probably just Cell. No, it sounded nothing like him. It was probably...no don't say nothing. If you do then what or whoever said it will say it again.' Harm warned herself. 

'Something's wrong.'   
  


"Vegeta!" Harm screamed flying at her max speed. 

'God....Kami, if you love me , please don't let whoever said that get me!' Harm prayed to herself as she neared the area where Vegeta and Zero were.   
  


(Zero's P.O.V)   
  


I sat on the ground waiting for my father to say something, but like always he just stood there, looking out into the nothingness. A wind came and blew my hair in my eyes, it reminded me of the day my mother cut it.   
  


  
  


~Flash back~   
  


"Come on Zero! You look like a woman!" Harm pleaded as she tried to convince her son to let her cut his shoulder length hair. 

"Its fine mother. I don't need it." Zero argued. 

"Err. Boy Im your mother and your in my time line so Im going to cut it. Now don't you disrespect me!" Harm yelled. 

"Im...uh...sorry." Zero choked out. 

He hadn't seen his mother this bitchy since he was a kid. But then the androids came and she changed. He figured it was cause of his father's death, but she always said that everyone changes when there old. 

"Alright, alright. You win." Zero surrendered. 

"Yay! Trust me it will look good!" Harm reassured him.   
  


~End of Flash back~   
  


  
  


I smiled to myself as the thought ran through my mind, but the smile and memory faded as soon as it appeared. My attention was now on my father. Before he was in deep meditation, but now he looked worried. As if he knew something. 

Just then my mother flew into his arms, and cried. I hadn't even noticed her kai till just now. I must have been in deep thought. 

"Mother what's wrong?" I asked as I got up and walked over to her. 

"Don't let it get me. Can't it see that I don't understand?" She wept. 

"What are you blabbing about woman?" My father asked in his normal manner, but I could see the concern in his eyes. 

"Mother who are you talking about? What don't you understand?" I asked showing my concern on my sleeves. 

"I don't know. They were just talking to me. I couldn't see them or anything. Kami, Im never scared of anything, besides spiders, but my instinct is telling me to be afraid now." My mother buried her head into my fathers chest and cried more. 

"Hm, was it telepathically?" my father asked, not sounding like such an ass. 

"No. That's the whole thing. It was as if we are talking now. Like someone was there. Someone or something. You never know these days." She said. "Just please don't leave me alone." 

"We wont. Were not going anywhere." I said hoping that it would calm her. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N: I am so, so, so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. But this is like the most boringest part of the story..at least I hope it is, and well I just couldn't get in the mood to write it. 

I don't like writing my chapters when I'm not in the mood, cus then there crummier than they already are.   
  


Familiar: no shit.   
  


Err, damn muse! Can't you ever keep your mouth shut?!.......wait don't answer that. Well here are my thanks!   
  


Thorn Dragonballz, 

VEGETASPRINCESS, 

Latex Babe, 

RoamingLake, 

J'dee (will you ever be not to lazy to sign in?? Lol) 

BananaGirl(Yay! Dudette, I am so glad you are back!! Even tho you got back awhile ago, I'm still happy!!) 

Well that's all! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Hehe ^_^! I'll try and update sooner too! Bye! 

  
  



	27. Move your ass!

A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long for the last chapter to get out...but I just wasn't in the mood with the boring shit that went on. And I'm sorry it took so long for this one to come out, but my Internet and ff.net were being stupid. 

Im sorry if I keep skipping ahead, but Im trying to get to the good parts of the story, plus new show's are coming on, on the 16th. And Im trying to write the sequel at the same time, so it's kinda confusing, cus im not done with this story yet. 

Well I just had to get that out. Anywho, here's the next chapter!!!   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 27-Move your ass!!   
  
  
  


Harm sat on the grassy cliff, leaning against Vegeta's legs. 

'I feel like a frightened child. I have so many questions that can't be answered. Like why the Hell am I so scared?' Harm snapped her head up and quickly jumped to her feet. 

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. 

"Mother?" Zero joined in on the confusion. 

"Whatever or whoever was talking to me said something was wrong." Harm said, shock still in her eyes. 

"So." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his mate. 

"So! Just before I got the call about my mother, I heard it. They said something was wrong! At first I thought it was Tien, cus it was mentally, but then I got the call. That means....." Harm took off into the air, followed by Zero and Vegeta.   
  
  
  


(Uh, more skipping ahead..Hehe [The time when Cell had already eaten android 17, and everyone is waiting for Vegeta and Zero to emerge from the time room.])   
  


Harm looked around at everyone as she waited for her husband and son to exit the room. It had been two day's now since she heard that one voice, but she dare not tell anyone else. Harm didn't want to worry them at a time like this. 

She could feel Cell and Piccolo fighting, and she knew that it was just a matter of time before Vegeta and Zero would come out. 

She looked down at her present son, who had fallen asleep in her lap. Harm began to remember his first steps that were only taken not to long ago.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*FLASHBACK*~   
  
  
  


Harm and BeGee sat on the ground, with their two son's, on Kami's look out. Harm tried to forget about what she heard earlier. There was just to much going on at the moment, and she didn't want to put anymore pressure on anyone else. 

This new enemy named Cell had everyone's minds in a rush. Not to mention he had already gotten to android 17. 

Harm looked over to Seto and Vegeta and saw them concentrating. Seto, leaning against a tree; Vegeta, sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. 

"So has lil Zero said his first words yet?" BeGee asked, snapping Harm back to reality. 

"Oh, no. He said something that almost sounded like Vegeta's 'humph' but I don't think he was trying too. What about Vicious?" 

"No." BeGee sighed. "But I am trying to get him to say banana!" 

Harm let out a laugh as her best friend gave her a confused expression. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Your just to funny." Harm said recovering. 

"Oh! Look at Zero!" BeGee pointed out as her and Harm's attention were drawn to the toddler. 

Harm's mouth dropped in awe as she saw her son, walking, to Vegeta. 

"He's.............but........wow." Harm chocked out. 

Vegeta opened his eyes when he felt something grab his leg. "What the.....?" he began until he saw who it was. 

"Vegeta? Do you know what this means?!" Harm asked rushing over to her son and picking him up. 

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow. 

"Ugh. It means that he just took his first steps. And sad enough, he walked to you." Harm informed him. 

"So?" 

"So?! So most toddlers Zero's age are just learning to crawl and some are just learning to stand!" Harm yelled. 

"Well what did you expect woman. He does have sayin blood." 

"Oh yeah, that's it for sure. Uh huh. Wow, Vegeta your so damn smart. Boy, your stupid! Its not cause he's got sayin blood." Harm said in complete sarcasm, as everyone gave little snickers here and there. 

"Oh. Well if it isn't because he's a sayin, then what other reason is there?" 

"He's got the smarts of me. Ya know, cause im just that genius." Harm said proudly. 

"Oh yeah, that's it for sure. Uh huh. Wow, onna your just so damn smart." Vegeta said mockingly. 

"Shut up!" Harm said as she walked back over to BeGee, who was trying to get her son to walk. 

"So when are we going to get to train. We don't have all the time in the world." Seto spoke up as everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Well, we can start now, but since only two people can go in at a time; we just have to decide who go's in first." Goku announced. 

"Im going in first." Vegeta said standing up. 

"Only if you go in with Zero too." Harm stated. 

"Forget it. I train alone." 

"Vegeta! Don't get me started. He's your son, and he's going in with you." 

"Errgh, whatever onna. But if you get in my way, you will soon regret it." Vegeta said specking the last part to Zero. 

Everyone watched as the two sayin's entered, and disappeared.   
  
  
  


*~END OF FLASHBACK*~   
  


Harminly smiled to herself. 

'Such memorizes. Memorizes I thought I would never have. Me, being so much in love and having a son. Its like a fairy tale. If I were in my world I would have probably already killed myself. Kill......die.....that voice. Why can't I stop thinking about it?! Who's going to die? Or what's wrong? I just wanna know that's all.' Harm thought as the smile on her face faded into a facade. 

"Yo, Harm. You okay?" Seto asked his older sister. 

"Um, ya. I'll be fine." she reassured him.   
  
  
  


(Meanwhile, back to where Piccolo and Tien are.)   
  


Piccolo was rammed into a mountain, but recovered quickly. Cell had gotten much stronger now that he absorbed the first android. 

'I just hope Goku is at Kami's by now. And that this distraction is working.' Piccolo thought, as he and Cell collided into one another. 

Tien, who was in hiding, watched with interest and nervousness. 

'Man this is the worse enemy we have ever faced. I just hope that Goku and the others can hurry.' he thought as Piccolo's face met Cell's elbow. 

Piccolo picked himself up off the ground and wiped his mouth. 

Smiling he stated, "well you have gotten stronger, no doubt about that." 

"I'm glad you can see that your no match for me." Cell said smirking. 

"I never said anything about you being stronger than me. I just said that your stronger than before." Piccolo said as he saw Cell's eyes trail to 18. 

'What is she still doing here?' he thought. 

"Tien! Get the android away from here!" Piccolo called out, knowing Tien was around. 

"Right." he called back. 

"I don't think so!" Cell cried as he shout massive kai blast's at Tien. 

Piccolo took this as an opportunity, and launched himself toward Cell. He gave him the left/right combination, sending Cell skidding into the ground. 

Tien grabbed 18's arm and began to run. 

"No. What about 16?! We can't leave him!" she cried as she slipped from his grip and ran back to the fallen android. "16, come on. We have to get out of here." 

"No. You go. Before Cell get's you." he said in a robotic voice. 

"But. Your coming with me." 18 pulled the broken android to his feet and tried her best to carry him way. 

Piccolo wasn't doing so good. Every time he hit Cell once, Cell hit him 10 times. Piccolo's energy was draining fast too.   
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N: Well there you have it. I'll try to hurry and update.......I swear!!   
  


Familiar: don't lie to the people! By the way, were's Vegeta. He hasn't been in the authors notes for awhile now.   
  


Probably jacking off.   
  


Vegeta: I heard that!   
  


Uh, Familiar! How dare you say that about my Veggie!   
  


Familiar: me! It was you!   
  


Vegeta: Nice try Angel. But I know the sound of your voice.   
  


Uh....eh heh heh heh. Well. I gotta go do the thanks thing.....bye *runs off*   
  


My Thanks:   
  


Karienta, 

J'dee, 

Chaos Prince, 

BananaGirl, 

Latex Babe, 

Chrissy, 

GothChick, 

and Thorn Dragonballz! 

Thank you all for the reviews! And now, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.....again...Hehe. ^_^' well gotta go...bye bye!   
  



	28. Beenina

A/N: Don't ask about the chapter name! You'll get it when you get it! But anyways, here ya go......   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 28- Beenina!   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~ Piccolo and Tien~*~   
  
  
  


Cell shot Piccolo one more time with a kai blast and watched as the broken Namek fell to the ground. He smiled to himself when Piccolo didn't get up. 

"Know to find that other android and become complete." He said to no one in general. 

"Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted as he launched his attack right at Cell. 

"What?!" Cell fell into the crater that was created by the attack, but quickly tried to resurface. 

"I don't think so!" Tien shot the kai blast at Cell over and over again, feeling his own energy drain.   
  
  
  


~*~Back at the look-out~*~   
  
  
  


Seto paced the look-out well everyone else lounged around waiting for Vegeta and Mirai Zero to emerge. 

All of a sudden Goku shot his head up and jumped to his feet. 

"Daddy?" Gohan questioned. 

"Stay here Gohan, Piccolo and Tien need my help." Seconds later Goku disappeared.   
  
  
  


~*~At the battle field~*~   
  


When Goku appeared he was right in front of Tien, who was sprawled out on the ground. Cell had his hand out and was ready to blast Tien to the next dimension. 

"You must be Goku, am I right?" Cell smiled. 

"Yes, that's me. And from what it looks like here, you must be Cell. I would love to stay and teach you a lesson but Im not ready yet. But when I am, you'll be plenty sorry." Goku had a stern look on his face and he meant business. 

"Is that so." Cell said, before Goku called interrupted him. 

"Piccolo, don't worry! Im coming!" 

"What?! Piccolo's alive?!" Cell cried as he searched the area. "Well, your not getting away that easily." 

Cell was about to punch Goku right in the jaw when Kakarot disappeared, only to reappear next to a fallen Piccolo. 

"Oh, how clever, but he wont get far next time." Cell said to himself as he ran toward Goku, Tien and Piccolo with full force. 

Seconds before Cell would make an impacted, Goku and his two hurt friends were gone. 

"What?" Cell stopped in mid-air, and looked around, "They couldn't have gotten far! Where did they go?! It doesn't matter, I have more important things to worry about. Like that android." Cell took off in the direction that android 18 had gone in. 

~*~Back at the look-out~*~   
  


Everyone stood around once again. 

'Know I know why they skip all the boring parts. CUS THERE BORING!' BeGee screamed to herself. 'Man does my man look hot when he's worried. Oh damn, what's his face is back. Wow, Pickle butt and 3-eyes look really beat up. I best go help.' 

"Can I help?" BeGee asked as she poked Tien in the arm. 

"Ow." he mumbled. 

"No. Dende will you heal them?" Goku placed the two hurt warriors on the ground gentle. 

"Yes, of coarse." Dende placed his hands on Piccolo and then on Tien, and worked his magic, until they were healed. 

"Did you see him daddy? Ya know, Cell." Gohan asked pulling on his fathers pant leg. 

"Yes, and he looks like he's going to be one heck of an opponent." Goku admitted. 

"Well, Vegeta and Mirai Zero should be leaving the time room soon." everyone looked at the door when they heard footsteps. 

"Wow Dende, you were right. Freaky." BeGee said as she began to stare. 

'I'm married to M&M's. I'm married to M&M's.' A goofy smile appeared on her face. 'Well I can tell you that they melt more than just in your mouth.' 

"Well, you guys look.......uh......very good. Very, very good." Harm drooled looking Vegeta up and down. 

"Well I can see that you guys trained hard in there. You think your ready?" Goku asked. 

"Of coarse I'm ready. Probably even more stronger than you'll ever be." 

"Me and father have been training nonstop..." Mirai Zero began. 

"Boy they don't need to know how we train! Got it?!" 

"Yes father." 

"Vegeta your such an ass." was all Harm said before pulling something out of her pocket. 

"What is that Harm?" Krillan asked as everyone hovered around her. 

"Here Vegeta take Zero. He keeps squirming." Harm handed baby Zero to Vegeta before he could reject. 

"Papa!" Zero yelled as he hugged his father. 

Harm froze from what she was doing. "Did....he....just....say.....papa?" She chocked out. 

"What, you didn't know he could talk?" Vegeta asked. 

"You mean he's said a word before?!" 

"No." 

"Oh, well don't scare me like that! Why did he have to walk to you for is first steps?! Why was his first words 'papa'?! What have I done wrong?!" Harm cried. 

"Well, it shows who he likes more." Vegeta smirked. 

"Or who he has more sympathy for." Harm said smiling. 

"Beenina (been-in-a)." A small voice said. 

"Please to Kami and Dende, tell me that was not my son!" Harm yelled. 

"It has been a miracle! My son just said his first word....well sort of." BeGee said running over. 

"Thank Kami." Harm sighed in relief. 

"I can not believe you made him say that. Can't you be normal for once and had his first words, 'mama and dada'?" Seto pleaded. 

"No." BeGee stated plainly. 

"Well Zero said papa. That's just pure.......sadness." Harm said. 

"Your just jealous." Vegeta lifted Zero up some more for he was falling out of his arms. 

"Ashamed not jealous." 

"What?! Your son already said his first words?! Damn you and that lil monkey of a son too!" BeGee ran and hid behind Seto for the look Vegeta was giving her. 

"Well anyways, the devise I hold in my hand is what I have been perfecting since I was pregnant with Zero. I was taking the idea Bulma had for a caps to hold your things in, but I wanted one that could hold bigger and better things. So without further ado, here it is." Harm opened her hand and held out a small round ball no smaller than a nickel. 

"How do you use it?" Goku asked. 

"Like this." Harm put her index finger on the top and her thumb on the bottom of the ball, pressed lightly and it got bigger. (A/N: think of a pokemon ball. That's kinda where I got the idea, even tho I stopped watching the show a long ass time ago.) 

"Now inside I have some brand new sayin armor for you if you want it." Harm pointed the ball away from everyone and when it opened, out came a blue flourescent light. When the light disappeared there was a box left. 

"Wow! Harm that's amazing! What all can it hold?!" Krillan said running over to the box. 

"Uh, Im not sure. I haven't really had time to try things out." She admitted. 

"It can hold a planet in it." Mirai Zero answered. 

"A what?!" everyone screamed. 

"Yes, you find that out in the future, but I thought I would tell you now." 

"Wow! Am I good or am I good?!" Harm said polishing her nails on her shirt. 

"Neither." Vegeta stated. 

"Bite me ass hole." 

Vegeta clamped his teeth together to make a sound that sounded like he had bit something. 

"Your cute. Not." Harm said sarcastically as she got out the armor. 

~*~after everyone got dressed~*~   
  


"Now I'm ready for the one you call Cell." Vegeta said stretching his arms and legs. 

"Vegeta before you go, promise me that you wont let him get to the other android." Harm said calmly. 

"I don't have to promise you anything." 

"Please Vegeta. Not for me, for your only son. If you let Cell absorb android 18 then you will have surely killed us all." 

"Whatever onna." Vegeta said and turned to take off. 

"Be careful Vegeta." Goku said sternly. 

After Vegeta was gone, Harm walked over to Mirai Zero. "I want you to follow him and make sure he does NOT let Cell absorb that other android." 

"Yes mother." 

"And Zero. If he does, then its not your fault. I wont blame you. And be careful." she said giving him a hug. 

"I will. Bye." Mirai Zero took off in the same direction as his father did. 

'Kami, Dende, please watch over them.' she thought with a sigh. 

"Everything will be ooook. Don't freight dude." BeGee said putting one arm around Harm's shoulder. "And uh, sorry for calling your son that." 

"Its alright. Come on, lets get Vicious to walk." the two girls walked back to the rest of the crowd as Goku and Gohan went into the time room.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N: Man I thought I would never get this out! But I did now, so no need to worry! Anywayz, I have many thanks to give out so I wont waste any time.   
  


My thanks:   
  


J'dee- mwuahahhaha, I have that kind of power, ya know to make ppl like who I say.... ^_^' Vegeta: you wish onna!   
  


Karienta- Man, your just loved by lil kids aren't ya? Don't freight, just show them who's boss! I'm right behind you! Dudette, I just to have the same problem, then I got homeschooling and I was like, 'man, I wanted to yell at them first.' but oh well.   
  


BananaGirl- Sorry for the wait again, but I have to write my chapters in the morning at like 8am. And I couldn't lately cus my rents were home from work and where up that early, and I cant write when other ppl are up. ^_^' yes Im weird like dat.   
  


Chrissy- Im tryin'. Im tryin'! And Im glad to hear you like it. ~_~   
  


Latex Babe- *sighs* the sad thing about muses are that you can't get rid of them. 

Familiar: hey! 

See what I mean.   
  


Thorn Dragonballz- LOL! Im glad you liked it! Yes, I had to have him walk now, cus well he's got Clow blood in him and Clow's are very smart people.   
  


Stina-chan- Here here! *hands her the next chapter!* oh wait you already read that...Hehe. Well I wouldn't say the chapter was 'awesome' but if you like it that much than call it whatever you want! ^_^   
  


Know, I have to go, but please before you leave....REVIEW! Thank you very much, bye! 


	29. To live or not to live, Damnit, decide n...

A/N: My fellow dude's and dudette's, its about to rain here so I thought I would write my next chapter...Hehe. Yes, I do LOVE it when it rains!! Anywayz, here ya go!   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 29- To live or not to live....Damnit, decide now!   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~BeGee's P.O.V~*~   
  
  
  


I gripped onto the ledge of the building. My heart ached terribly, and sweat dripped from my forehead. 

'It hurts. This pain I feel. Such a dreadful feeling. I need to relax. To calm myself down. But how can I do that?! I only get this way when something very big and horrible is going to happen. Cell. Could it be him? No. I just know its not him. So what?' 

I sat on the ground and placed my hand on my heart. Such pain. Those words echoed in my head, over and over again. 

'I just need to think of happy thoughts. Like good music.' 

"She said, thanks but I'm broken. I guess, you must have miss spoken...." I began to sing as I saw Vicious crawling toward me. 

"Beenina." he said with a smile on his face. 

"Aw, your so cute. Now can you say dada?" I said as I set him on my lap. 

I was feeling calmer now and I wasn't sweating out of the ordinary. 

"Neminem!" he called out. 

I let out a sigh, "close enough." 

I looked up to see Harm walking up to me with Zero. 

"Sup chicky? You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" She asked sitting next to me. 

"Im fine. Everything's fine." I lied putting on a fake smile. 

"Alright. But you know if there's something wrong, just let me know." Harm placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Ya, I know."   
  
  
  


~*~ Mirai Zero's P.O.V~*~ 

  
  


I raced to catch up with my father. The wind brushed throw my short hair. Why my mother insisted on me having extremely short and spiky hair, I will never know. 

"It will be better when fighting, than if you had long hair." I remember her saying. 

I powered up more and flew faster. I had to hurry. I didn't want to disappoint my mother. 

Minutes later, I stopped in mid-air. My father was right in front of me, along with what I assumed was Cell. 

I secretly searched the area for the android. 

'There!' I thought as I spotted her. She was in a good hiding place for now. 

"So Vegeta? How about we get started?" I saw Cell smirk. 

"I thought you would never ask." My father smiled back. 

'There enjoying this?! They think its all a game?!' I couldn't believe my father. Why wasn't he taking this seriously? 

My thoughts were cut off when a massive blow was made. They had begun. 

  
  
  
  


~*The fight(no ones P.O.V)*~   
  
  
  


Vegeta punched Cell in the face a tremendous amount of times. Mirai Zero crossed his arms and stood on a ledge, well 18 and 16 stayed hidden in the bushes. 

There was a clash of light from Cell and Vegeta colliding, then a loud boom following it. 

'What a fight. Please father, if you know what's good for you, don't let him win.' Mirai Zero thought, a stern look crossing his face. 

Vegeta shot small energy kai's, and well Cell was dodging them, he attacked from behind. Cell took a punch to his back and was down on the ground within seconds. 

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta laughed, "pathetic." 

"No Vegeta. That's where your wrong. I can give you the best..." Cell was cut off for Vegeta went at him again, this time without any mercy what's so ever. 

"Am I wrong now?" Cell choked back blood as he was punched in the stomach with extreme force. 

He stumbled backwards, then fell to his knees. 

"I didn't think so." Vegeta gave a smirk and turned around to walk away. "Your not even worth my time, your so weak." 

"Wait." Cell choked out. "I can give you the best fight you've ever had. Just let me absorb the last android, so I can become complete." 

'Don't do it father.' Mirai Zero thought. 

'Vegeta, promise me you wont let him absorb the last android. If you wont do it for me than do it for your only son.' Harm's voice echoed in Vegeta's head. 'What am I doing, that onna doesn't know what she's talking about.' 

"Fine. But you best make it quick." Vegeta ordered. 

"No! I wont let you!" Mirai Zero went super and flew in front of Cell. "Im sick of playing mister nice guy! Im going to kick your ass and kill you Cell, since my father is to much of a pussy to." 

Cell and Vegeta just looked a Zero in shock. Who would have ever thought he would say such a thing. 

"You little brat. Get out of my way!" Cell yelled. 

Mirai Zero gave a familiar Vegeta smirk and stated coldly, "Make me." 

"Err, Vegeta I thought you wanted a true fight?" 

"You insolent brat. Move it now." Vegeta tightened his fist and was growing impatient. 

"You may not love mother, but I do! And I'm not going to let this ass hole kill us all, just because your a selfish bastard that wants a fight from a grasshopper!" Zero eyes began to flash red, and his power level was growing rapidly. 

"How dare you speak to me in that way! I am the prince of all sayjin's! And your father!" Vegeta's power level was growing just as rapidly as Zero's. 

'Talk about trouble in the family.' Cell thought backing away. 

"And now I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Vegeta launched toward Zero with anguish. 

'He doesn't scare me. I'll show him what true pain feels like.' Mirai Zero blocked the punches that Vegeta aimed at him. 

"Is this all you've got father?! And what makes you think you can defeat Cell in his complete form, if you can't beat me?!" Mirai knocked Vegeta in his jaw, which sent him flying into a mountain. 

The ground rumbled and bright golden beams came out of the crater that Vegeta caused. 

"Your going to regret you where ever born!" To two men attacked each other once again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*Kami's look-out*~   
  


Everyone's attention was focused on Mirai Zero's and Vegeta's power level's as they began to rise dramatically. 

"What the fuck is going on down there?" Piccolo asked. 

"Whatever it is, its sure the hell isn't good. Harm I'm sorry but I need to go break it up, even if I do have to kick Vegeta's ass, or Zero's." Seto informed Harminly. 

"You wont make it in time. Their to far away." BeGee said hanging on to Vicious. 

"Well, what I didn't tell you all is that Kakarot taught me instant transmission awhile ago." Seto said sheepishly. 

"What?! Oh well. I deserved that one." Harm got up off the ground and walked toward Seto. "Be careful. We all know Zero is really strong, and with Vegeta in a pissy mode like this, Kami know's what's gonna happen." 

"I'll be careful." The two gave each other a hug, and then Seto turned to BeGee. 

"Your leaving me?" she cried. 

"No. I'll be back. I swear." Seto promised. 

Seto gave his wife and only son a hug as well and then stepped away from everyone. 

"Lets see if this works. If, uh, I end up in tiny little pieces, I'm sorry." he joked. 

"Seto!" everyone said simultaneously. 

"eh, heh, heh." Seto placed two figures on his head and disappeared. 

  
  


~*Harm's P.O.V*~ 

'Something bad's gonna happen!'   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Disclaimer- I don't own the band Bad Religion or their song, and I don't own DBZ or the characters. But I do own Harm, Seto, BeGee, Vicky, Kyro, Kaaira, and anyone else I make up or put in the story...mwuahahah, your all my bitches!! Im just kidding!!!   
  


Familiar: *shakes her head*   
  


Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long for this to get out!! Its just my home schooling is so gay and I hate it!!! I have to get up at 7am and work till 4pm!!! and I only get weekends off!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!   
  


Vegeta: *shakes his head*   
  


why's everyone shaking their head? *sees a sign that says 'Simon says shake your head.'* oh. anyways, I'd just like to say and I quote " IM NOT HARMINLY IN THIS STORY!! SHE IS JUST SOMEONE THAT I MADE UP!!" End quote.   
  


Vegeta: your pathetic. You know your her.   
  


No you just want me to be her!!   
  


Vegeta: screw you.   
  


Familiar: wrong chose of words.   
  


You want to screw me!!!! I'd just like to thank all of the Veggie fans out there for supporting me thro this hard time. But I will get him drunk sometime and let you have a shot at him. Cus we all know ya cant if he's sober.   
  


Vegeta: Im leaving! *flies off*   
  


NO!!!!   
  


Familiar: *shakes her head* damn Simon! 

LOL! Okay here are my thanks:   
  


Chaos Prince- IT WAS EVERYTHING YOU SAID!!!! I'll keep it a secret former name that you skipped school and reviewed the last chapter.   
  


Michelle- uh, I know that now thank you though. And thanks for the, uh, review.   
  


VEGETASPRINCESS- Hehe, I don't want Veggie to me liked by all. Cus then that gives me a less chance at having him! But I see what ya mean. And thanks, I thought you guys would be mad that I skipped some parts.   
  


Mystic Gohan's Chrissy- thank you so so so much!! I'm so thrilled you like it!   
  


J'dee- J'dee SIGNED IN LAST TIME!!!! wow!! I feel so lucky!!   
  


Latex Babe- Well Im glad your liking Mirai Zero, I think. And beenina is a baby saying banana! Get it! Hehe   
  


BananaGirl- I knew you'd like dat one..lol...I know we haven't talked in like forever!! You got to get online when I'm on...you gotta count the time and what not cus your 5 hours ahead of me! Well hope to talk to ya soon!!!   
  


Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, now please before leaving review and tell me what you think..^_^ Bye! 


	30. Sacrifice

A/N: yes I know. But my explanation is at the end of the chapter so don't worry! Well reading this chapter my a advise you to listen to Taproot's "Again and Again". It makes the story so much more interesting!! But you don't have to if you don't want to. Anyways, here yah go!   
  
  
  


Chapter 30- Sacrifice.   
  
  
  


"Stop it. Your wrong. Everything's fine, everything's fine. Please tell me everything is fine." Harm cried rocking back and forth.   
  
  
  


~*Mirai Zero and Vegeta*~   
  


Seto reached the islands where Cell and the others were. He was blown back by a gust of wind that had been penetrated by an explosion. He could feel the tension between Zero and Vegeta. 

"What the hell is up their ass?!" Seto yelled to himself. 

He spotted Cell nearby, close to some bushes, but Cell wasn't his worry. It was Zero and Vegeta. If they kept this up any longer than they would be the ones to destroy the planet. 

"Don't you care about anyone?! Like me, or my mother?!" Mirai Zero asked his father. 

"No! Not you or that tramp!" Vegeta dodge some more kai blast Zero shot at him and then all was still. 

"How....dare....you." Zero said as he clenched his fists. 

A spark of light circled Zero and clouds covered the sky. 

"Whoa...this looks all to familiar." Seto said stepping back for a second. 

Mirai Zero's power level began to raise drastically. A platinum wave covered his body and a bright flash painted the sky. Everyone around covered their eyes, and when they were sure it was gone they opened them. 

What their eyes were revealed to, was a new Zero. His hair spiked in platinum along with the aurora. His body was covered in a black metallic armor. Zero looked down at his hands and noticed a dagger on both of his wrist, but the blades were missing. Instantly he know that he had to call upon the blade if he needed it, just as Seto did with his sword. 

'Who are you? Why are you in my mind? Get out! Your not welcome here!' Mirai Zero thought as he tried to control himself, but the force within was to strong. 

"Zero?" Seto asked as he tried to get his attention. 

Zero lifted his head and his eyes were a dark green, more of an evil color. A smirk crossed his face and Seto knew that something was up. 

"Im going to do my mothers most famous attack. The one she used to kill all of the intruders with, when they came and threatened Earth. Wanna know what it is?" Zero said as if toying with everyones psyche. 

"I don't have time for these games!" Vegeta dashed into the air as if not caring what level the new Zero was. 

Zero sent Vegeta into the ground before it even begun. 

"Zero, stop this!" Seto shouted. 

"My name isn't Zero. Is Xis (X-sis)." The new warrior explained. 

"Wha..what?" 

"What, did you think that when you go Clow that your perfect? Haha! Your inner demon is awaken at that point and if your to soft than he takes the best of you." Xis ranted, as if proud to be a nobody. 

"And what would your mother say?" Seto asked in a more disappointed tone. 

"You leave her out of this! When my father died she became weak. She loved him to much for nothing! And the last time she went Clow, her demon got the best of her. Akasha. Yes I believe that was her name.(A/N: for all of you that saw or read Queen of the Damned, that's where I got the name.) Such power. Its a real shame she turned back to normal. She could have ruled everything." Xis smiled from ear to ear, as he folded his arms. 

"Zero! I know your in there! Fight him!" Seto shouted trying to get everything under control. 

"I don't think so! Im in control now. And as for you..." Xis said looking at Vegeta, who was just getting off the ground. 

"I'll show you what happens to little boys that hit their fathers." Vegeta powered up as much as he could, but it wasn't anything impressive. 

"I never had a father! And neither will my present self!" Xis powered up as well and got into position as if he was gonna do the Ka-Mai-Ha-Mai-Ha. 

'I have to do something.' Seto thought, then it came to him. 

Xis had charged a kai blast in his palms and then let it out, "Infernal Nova!" 

"No!" Seto shouted and turned SC (Super Clow). He flew at Vegeta as fast as he could and just bearly had time to shove him out of the way, before the attack hit him.   
  


~*The look out*~   
  


"No!!!" BeGee shouted. 

Vicious and baby Zero where sleeping in the upstairs room, unaware of what was going on down below. 

"Seto!" Harm fell to her knees, tears began staining her checks. 

"This can't be happening to me! I'm gonna kill Zero!" BeGee began powering up as well, her eyes flashed aqua blue, and platinum covered her body. 

A scream escaped her lips and tears flowed from her eyes. Once she stopped powering up, everyone was shocked even more at what they saw.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N: Oh my God! Im so sorry its taking so long on these chapters, but I have major, major test coming up on Monday-Thursday and I've been studying like mad crazy!! But I'm updating now so, I hope you all liked it. Well here are my thanks: 

angel, 

Deathdroid, 

Savageanimal, 

J'dee, 

VEGETASPRINCESS, 

BananaGirl, 

Mystic Gohan's Chrissy, 

Latex Babe. 

  
  



	31. Paying Attention is the Key Here!

A/N: Heyz. So you guys are really liking the story, eh? Well Im thrilled to here that!! ^_^ I just wish I liked it as much as you do...lol.. Okay, I know you've been waiting like forever on this and I very much appreciate your patience, so without further ado; here's chapter 31!   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 31- Paying Attention is the Key Here!   
  
  
  


The smoke cleared and Xis looked to see if he had made complete impacted. All that was left was dust and a large hole. A smirk crossed his face, as success entered his mind. 

"No more father, no more crying. No more pain, no more whining." he chanted. 

"Think again." 

"What?!" Xis turned around to come face to face with Vegeta. 

Blood dripped from his face, his clothes torn in many places, dirty from before attached itself to his body and the only words to come from his mouth were, "You miss me?" 

"But....then that means." Xis looked again at the gapping hole in the earth. "Seto." 

In mere seconds, Xis turned back to Zero, and the super sayin was gone as well. 

"See what stubbornness gets you! What would your mother say?" Vegeta said mocking Seto's words. 

"You don't care about her remember. Wait till she hears that. And father, you should really take your own advise." Zero stated coldly. 

The two men stood staring at one another for what seemed like eternity. Finally the silence was broken when a cry was heard and an explosion followed. 

"Igniteous Flare!" BeGee shouted as a large crystal blue wave of energy escaped her palms. "You will pay for hurting my true love!" 

Vegeta and Zero shielded themselves from the up coming attack for it was to late to move. 

'I didn't even feel her kai. How did she get so strong?' Zero thought as his skin began to burn. 

"That is enough!" Vegeta shouted and sent an attack right back at her. 

BeGee knocked it away with ease, but she was to pained to fight any more. Her eyes trailed to the burnt ground where her lover last stood. A spark from the sun sent a shine on her eyes, as she caught glimpse of something. 

"Wait." Zero ordered Vegeta, who was about to attack BeGee. 

"Don't tell me what to do, boy." 

"No wait. I think she's found something." The two men trailed their eyes to where the widow had landed. 

"Maybe she'll die of a broken heart and save us all the pity." Vegeta laughed. 

"Yeah, your just jealous cus you don't have a heart." Zero stated, without taking his eyes off BeGee. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went back to the widow. 

*BeGee's P.O.V*   
  


I walked over to what had caught my eye well I was in the air. I could feel eyes on me, but I know who it was so I wasn't bothered. 

Kneeling down, I picked up a sword with no blade. 

'This is Seto's!' I thought instantly. 

Engraved in the handle was a message that read, 'Vicious, see you later Space Cowboy.' 

I began to cry again, the pain in my chest was so horrifying that I started having trouble breathing. I had to get out of here. I hovered in the air and took off back to the look out, but something had stopped me dead in my tracks. 

Someones power level was growing, not just a powering up growing, I mean a growing in strength and speed. Like a change. One person came to mind. 

Cell. 

'How could we have been so stupid as to forget about that freakishly looking loser?!' I thought as I looked in the area I last saw him in well I was seeking revenge on Zero. 

Lightning hit the sky and the Earth began to shake. A doom of blue, purple, red, green and yellow was protecting Cell from anything or anyone, that would interrupt his transformation. 

My eyes quickly fell upon Vegeta and Zero. They had to be doing something about this! But to my dismay, they were just as shocked and clueless as I was. 

I couldn't take the chance, I collected my senses and headed for the look out again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Moments later*   
  


Zero and Vegeta looked at the completed Cell with doubts. 

'Were never gonna beat this guy.' Zero thought. 

"So you got a make-over. Big deal. It doesn't make you any stronger." Vegeta huffed. 

Cell grinned from ear to ear, as if ready to crack up laughing. "Well then, if your so sure of yourself now, why don't we get started?" 

"Fine with me!" 

"But father, its obvious he's stronger than before. You could get yourself killed." Zero said stepping in. 

"Hey Vegeta, its cute that your son here cares, but I don't have time for children's games." Cell instructed. 

"Boy, if you get in the way this time, then I will send you to the next dimension. Got it?" threatened Vegeta. 

"Whatever. As a matter of fact, I'll be cheering Cell on. Good luck, Cell." Zero said in a cocky tone, and flew off so that he wasn't in the middle of the fight. 

"You know Vegeta, your one shitty father." 

"Shut up! I thought you said we where gonna fight, not share insults?" 

"Oh. Right. Well, lets go." 

Vegeta powered up to super sayjin, but he was to exhausted from the fight with Xis, and BeGee's attack, that even he knew he wasn't going to win. 

The battle raged on for round two. The fighters strength changed the balance on the scale of power, and the stars shifted into knew meaning. 

Cell moved like a boxer in a ring, taking ever hit with ease and sending it 10x's harder back. Vegeta on the other hand, was trying to stay conscious as long as he could hold out. 

But finally it was over, with one blow from Cell, Vegeta fell to the ground and this time he didn't get up. 

"Don't tell me that's it? You were much stronger when I fought you in my before stage." Said Cell, disappointed. 

Unfortunately, the prince was out cold. Cell aimed his kai blast at him, and was about to fire when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see who it was, confusion written all over his face. 

"And you are?" He asked. 

"Harminly McClow. I have a deal to make with you." Zero looked at his mother in disbelief; she looked as if she had finally gone crazy. 

"Im listening." 

"You want to try out your new form am I right?" Cell nodded. "Well, if you leave Vegeta alone, then how about we hold a tournament. Where all of the Earth's strongest fighters compete against you, to save the planet. Sound good?" 

Cell thought for a moment, then replied, "Hm, it does sound interesting. Why are you coming to me with this?" 

"Because. I can't give you a reason, its to bizarre. Well are you going to except this or not?" 

"Fine, its a deal. But you earthlings have 3 days." Cell agreed. 

"16." Harm insisted. 

"5." 

"14." 

"Im growing impatient. 7." Cell offered. 

"12. So am I." 

"9! And that's final, or I kill you here and now." 

"One, I was gonna say 9. And two, like hell you could kill me. God, you do have Vegeta's cells in you, your just as cocky and fat headed as he is." Harm said folding her arms. 

"Then its settled. See you in 9 days. And don't forget to watch the news." Cell took off into the air and was out of site within seconds. 

"Come on Zero, lets go back to the look out." Harm said as Zero landed next to her. 

"But why did you do that?!" 

"I'll tell you later. Come on." 

"What about father?" He asked looked down at what looked like a corpse. 

"Leave him. Its his own stupid ass fault his down there." Harm said chocking back tears. 

"You truly are a bitch." a small voice uttered. 

Harm and Zero turned around to see Vegeta trying desperately to stand. 

"Gee, Im surprised you even remember. I don't want to hear your stupid mouth Vegeta. God, why am I talking to you, you don't even care about me. After all I'm a tramp, remember?" Harm said with complete sarcasm. 

"What?" Vegeta asked shocked. 

"Who's God?" asked a puzzled Zero. 

"Don't worry about it Zero. You wouldn't understand. And why are you so confused Vegeta? Did you forget already?!" Harm yelled, still trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. 

"How...did....you...?" Vegeta stuttered. 

"Before Seto left the look out, I gave him a devise that would allow us to hear what's going on. It was something Bulma had just made. I heard everything! Its nice to know I can give my heart and soul to someone, and get shit in return! Your not who I thought you were. Zero was right, you don't have a heart. And if you do, your to stupid to show it, even to me!!" More tears streamed down Harm's face; she didn't care though, it seem naturel to her now. 

"I.....I....I'm" 

"Save your pity, you ass hole! I don't ever want to see you again! Maybe when the Vegeta that I feel in love with, the one that used to whisper his heart into my ear at night; when you find him, tell him to come home. But until then, don't EVER show your face around me." Harm dashed off into the air and was gone. 

Vegeta and Zero just stood there, without a word, trying to comprehend what just happened. 

"What have I done?" Vegeta whispered to himself, as he fell to his knees for his weakness.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~   
  


A/N: Wow! Its done! Its done! Aw man, that means I gotta start writing the next chapter....bummer. Oh well! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter....even though it took me a while to write it. Anyways, here are my thanks:   
  


Mystic Gohan's Kryssi, 

BananaGirl, 

Savageanimal, 

Deathdroid, 

J'dee, 

VEGETASPRINCESS.   
  
  
  


Hmm. Okay, well know that you've read this far, yah might as well review too...^_^' Hehe. Thanks for reading.... 


	32. What really goes on well they wait

A/N: Well I wont waste your time, read away my friends!   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 32- What really goes on well they wait.   
  
  
  


BeGee walked into the room where her son and baby Zero were sleeping. Both boys were on the bed laughing and playing with one another until they saw her walk in. 

"Mama!" Vicious shouted. 

"BeNee!" Zero tried to pronounce. 

"Hey guys." She greeted, walking over to them. 

'The sword.' BeGee thought, then looked down at the handle blade, in her palm. 'He's to young. I'll hide it for now.' 

BeGee slipped the sword in her pocket before she reached the boys. 

"Twere's momma?" Zero asked, holding his hand up and lifting his shoulders, in a question like manner. 

"She's uh, coming. She had to take care of something first. Don't worry Zero, your mum will be back soon." She reassured him. 

"Papa?" Vicious asked this time, as if he was about to cry. 

"You said papa." BeGee smiled, well holding back the tears. "Well, your daddy was so stronger , that he had to go train with these other strong guys. And daddy might not be back for a while." She half lied. 

"Yay! Papa's stuper nan!" Vicious cried as he throw his arms in the air. 

Both babies laughed and hopped, well tried to hop, on the bed in excitement. BeGee on the other hand, just smiled as much as she could and walked out of the room as soon as Mr. Popo had come to give the boys some lunch. 

She entered the hallway and fell. Tears came out of her eyes in a flood of pain. She was angry and depressed, pained yet in captivity. 

"Why did you have to leave me you stupid bastard?! You promised me! YOU PROMISED ME!!" She screamed to the ceiling, then whispered, "you promised me." 

  
  


~Harm's P.O.V~   
  


I opened my eyes. Suffocating, gasping for life, I resurfaced. I icy waters cooled my temper and convinced me that my pain was now floating down the stream. I grabbed my clothes and did a small power up to dry off. 

After dressing I sat on a cliff and thought. Thought about what had just happened only 4 hours ago. 

'The sound of his voice so coaxing, but his eyes told a different story. Or maybe that's what I wanted to believe. Maybe we weren't meant to be together. 

'How could I have believed that once I came to this world that everything would be peachy keen? How could he tell me he loved me? Does he not know that love isn't an on and off switch, that he can't just love me than not? 

'Maybe, he was lying. But what about? I can't handle this. I need BeGee around me. She's the only one around that does only understands me, but she's the only one who can keep me sane.' 

I finished my thoughts, and stood up. My legs ached from sitting down for so long. 

Seconds later I was back at the lookout. I looked around and saw Dende, Piccolo, Zero, Tien, Yamcha, Krillan and Bulma. But I could also sense the boys, Mr. Popo, Vegeta and BeGee. 

I didn't waste anytime. I found out where BeGee was hiding and went to see her. By the time I walked into the hallway, I saw her there on the ground crying her eyes out. 

'How could I have been so stupid. She's feeling the same thing I am. She lost someone she loved dearly, too!' 

I sat down with her and we both cried, both understanding what the other one was going through, it was as if we had been sisters instead of best friends all this time. 

Finally after moments of tears, BeGee whispered lightly, "he promised you know." 

"Yeah. But it wasn't his fault. He was being a man. You must realize that he didn't do it because he doesn't love you! No! Your the only person I've seen him with that he doesn't get angry at after 2 seconds of being near them. He really did love you. And don't worry he'll be back." I was always the type of person that put my friends feelings before mine. 

It was something I couldn't help. I absolutely hated seeing them hurt. 

"Why are you so upset? I mean, I know you lost your only brother, but you seem like you lost your soul mate as well." BeGee wiped her eyes. 

"Well, I wouldn't call him my soul mate now." I lowered her head as if ashamed. 

"You mean, you and Vegeta are.....getting a divorce?" She stuttered. 

"I think so. You heard what he said about me. How he doesn't care, and that I'm nothing but a tramp. I don't need a man like that in my life, if I did then I'll just go back to my world and date the losers that treated me so badly before." I felt hatred now instead of sorrow; feelings of cruelty came into my mind as if welcome with open arms. 

"Yeah, but you know Vegeta, he only shows his true feelings when he's alone with you. Other than that, he's a complete ass hole." She sounded so reassuring, but something in me was staying otherwise. 

My shield. The walls that my past life help me build. Their there to tell me that phrase 'just incase', for when I get my heart broken, or something bad happens out of my current situation. 

"Well, until I hear an apology from him, then forget it. I don't want to have anything to do with that jerk now." I folded my arms and began to pout. 

I couldn't blame BeGee for laughing at me. I knew how I looked, like a 2 year old. 

"I'm sorry Harm, but you remind me of Vicious when he can't have his way. But then Seto would step in and let him have his way." a tear fell once again, but she did her best at trying to stay together, I could tell because I was doing the same. 

After awhile we got up and dried our eyes. BeGee suggested we go see what the plan was now, with this new tournament coming up. The two of us walked into the open area, only to get concern stares.   
  
  
  


*No ones P.O.V*   
  


"Well, what are we gonna do now. I mean, if this plan don't work, no offence Harm, then he'll just be killing us all one at a time." BeGee pointed out. 

"He won't win this time. I'll be sure of it." Vegeta instructed as he came out of nowhere. 

Everyone rolled there eyes as Harm replied, "Oh yeah, leaving you with such a responsibility is such a good decision! Hmm, why does this seem like déjà vú? Oh that's right, YOUR THE ONE THAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS!" Harm screamed, as she got furious from his stupidity. 

"Well we're just gonna have to wait until Goku and Gohan come out of the Time and Space Room." Piccolo spoke up before Vegeta could utter a sound and cause an even bigger argument. "Goku will want to know what's been going on and have a say in some of this too." 

"Piccolo's right. We should wait. Plus it won't be much longer, their time is almost up." Dende announced. 

"Waiting licks ass." BeGee whined as she sat Indian style on the floor. 

"I second that." Harm said joining her.   
  


*About 2 hours later*   
  


"Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. That's what it sound like you said to me." Harm sang Kelly Osbourns- Shut up. 

"Hey, I love that song." said BeGee. 

"I feel as if I'm getting lazy just sitting here! Mr. Popo, where's my son?" Harm asked looking around the look out. 

"Oh, him and the other little one are taking baths. I'll go get them out, they've been in long enough." 

"Hey! How do you know they didn't drowned? You can't just leave two babies by themselves!" BeGee yelled as her and Harminly stood up. 

"Yah! What were you thinking?! Mr. Popo I don't think we can trust you with our sons anymore." Harm and BeGee walked to the upstairs bathrooms to get their sons, as a confused Mr. Popo was left behind. 

"Do you think we were to harsh on him?" 

"BeGee, were talking about our ONLY sons lives here. You can never be to harsh when it comes to them." 

"I think I'm getting used to this mothering thing." Both girls walked into the room to find water splashed everywhere! 

"Zero.....did you do this?" Harm asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 

"Vicious did you help?" BeGee asked copying Harm's position. 

"No." both boys lied. 

"Aw, look at those smiles. I believe him." BeGee whispered to Harm. 

"Me too." They both got the boys dressed and were back outside with everyone else within minutes. 

~After Goku and Gohan emerge~   
  
  
  


"Its about damn time!" shouted BeGee. 

"Um, sorry to keep you waiting." Goku apologized sheepishly. 

"Well we don't have much time. We all need to get to Master Roshi's before we miss the news report." Piccolo instructed. 

"What's going on?" Goku asked, more confused than ever. 

"We'll explain on the way. Lets go!" Harm yelled to everyone as her, BeGee took off with the babies to Master Roshi's. 

"Wait!" everyone shouted behind them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~Master Roshi's~   
  


"Why hello there. OW! What was that for?" Roshi asked rubbing his nose where BeGee hit him. 

"It was for looking at us like that. Can't you see that we have kids here? And she just lost her husband! Have some respect!" Harm informed. 

"Oh. Well, were's everyone else?" 

"Coming." BeGee simply stated. 

Harm and BeGee both set their Vicious and Zero by Turtle to let them play, then switched on the news. 

  
  


~Hours after everyone arrived~   
  
  
  


"Damn it Yamcha, can't you find a channel and leave it?" Harm asked. 

"I'm looking." He replied as he flipped the channel through cartoons, other news reports, soap operas and other miscellanies things. "Found it!" 

"Bout damn time." Zero sighed, as Cell appeared on the screen.   
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


A/N: Well that was just a boring chapter, but so was the episode too. Next chapter will be better....uh, I hope. Well thanks for reading, now PLEASE review....I've been getting some of you that really like the story, but I have no idea you even exist! So if you could...just give a small review and let me know you like it...after all its YOU, the reader, that keep me writing this story.   
  


Well here are my thanks:   
  


BananaGirl, 

Mystic Gohan's Chrissy, 

Latex Babe, 

VEGETASPRINCESS, 

Savageanimal, 

J'dee.   
  


Thanks you guys for reviewing..and thanks for reading the story. So, please, please, PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts. 

And if you still wanna be in the sequel (guys), just e-mail me at Hells_angel77@hotmail.com..and I'll send you the form to fill out. K? Have a nice day!   
  



	33. The times begin to change, its just a ma...

A/N: Uh, err, sorry for that, uh, wait. I was at a writers block and whatnot. I explain everything at the end of the chapter! Read away!   
  
  
  


Chapter 33- The times begin to change, its just a matter if you see it or not.   
  
  
  


Everyone watched as Cell gave that famous speech of his. Soon after the screen turned to black and everyone sat in their own thoughts. 

"Well, What are we to do until then?" Yamcha asked. 

"Train. That's all we can do." Harm stated plainly. 

"Gohan and I wont train. I think we did good enough for now. These next few days were gonna spend together, with Chi-Chi." Said Goku. 

"Well Im not going to sit around a listen to all of you. I'm going back into the Time and Space Room, alone." Vegeta said, as he rung out the last word. 

"Good, I hope he gets stuck in there." Harm whispered to BeGee, who gave a small laugh. 

"I heard that." Growled Vegeta. 

"Yah think." Harm stood up and stretched her limbs. 

"Pickle butt, what are you gonna do?" BeGee asked, knowing the answer. 

"The name is Piccolo, and I'm going to train in the TS Room when Vegeta is threw." 

"Boring." BeGee replied after mocking him. 

Finally after hours of arguing and yelling, everyone went their separate ways, leaving one another with his or her own thoughts and businesses.   
  


~*The Big Day.*~   
  
  
  


"Ready?" Harm asked her best friend as they walked out of Chi-Chi's house, leaving Vicious and Zero there to be safe. 

"Yup. Can you believe what happen to Vicky and Kyro?!" BeGee asked. 

"I know. Congratulations to both of them. They both found husbands in such a short time. Lucky's. And their both moving to Hawaii! They just get everything don't they?" Harm pouted as both girls took off into the air and headed for the look-out. 

"I know! And did you see their new husbands? Talk about cute." 

"Yup." Harm sighed as they neared their destination. "You think we'll win? I mean, I know they do in the show, but you think we will?" 

"I'm not sure. Everyone seems stronger. I think we do have a chance." BeGee reassured not only Harm, but herself. 

They both made it to the look out just as everyone else did. By the looks on everyones faces you could tell this was more than just serious. But deep down, everyone knew that everyone else was scared shit less. 

"So, is everybody ready?" Goku asked, trying to sound happy and energetic. 

"Its either now or never." Yamcha stood up after stretching his muscles. 

Everyone shook off their last minute jitters and took off to the location Cell had stated in the broad cast. After and hour or so they finally arrived. Seeing a huge platform, which you see in tournaments, with large pillars on each corner. 

"Ah, I'm glad to see you can make it." Cell smiled, as he gave Harm a small wink. 

'Gross.' she thought in response. 

"Call down Vegeta. Don't mess this up. You'll get your revenge." Some of the fighters heard Goku say. 

Before anyone could get another word out, there was a large helicopter above the arena. And before anyone knew it 3 people that looked like fighters and some blonde jumped from the plane and landed on the ground safely. 

  
  


~*BeGee's thoughts*~   
  


BeGee's mind felt uneasy about her currant situation. The fact that Seto wasn't there just seemed wrong. She took a deep breathe and tried to let it pass as she watched 2 of the 3 warriors get defeated by Cell. 

"Its obvious Cell isn't even trying." BeGee heard Harm say. 

"So I see."   
  
  
  


~*10 minutes later*~   
  


BeGee watched as Goku stood on the platform. He never looked so serious in his life. (A/N: what..when does he ever?!?!) 

The warriors held their breathes as the first hit was made, even Vegeta stopped breathing for a moment. Everyone was so up tight, that it was almost unbearable. 

"Come on Goku!" BeGee shouted, even though she would have rather seen her husband kicking ass instead. 

At that moment, both BeGee and Harm realized that it didn't matter how much they hated Goku, at a time like this he was no different than the rest of the gang. He was.....normal. 

~*Nobody's thoughts*~   
  


The battle began to rage. Fireworks filled the air as gusts of wind blow with grace. The sounds of hearts beating went in rhythm. Fast then slow. Fast then slow. Over and over again! 

"This is insane!" Harm yelled as the ground shook everyone. "Cell is to strong, can't anyone see that!" 

"We can see! Now shut up, your distracting us all." Vegeta said over the thunderous explosions. 

"You shut up! Can't you see were all worried. Ssssorrrryyy, we don't take these kinds of things as well as you do! But were trying!" Cried Harm. 

"Onna, you never listen do you?!" 

"I never listen?! You the arrogant stubborn prince remember?" 

Vegeta fell silent and put his attention back on the field. 

Harm and Vegeta had been arguing for so long that they forgot all about the fight, that is until they heard Goku shout "Get away from the ring!" 

"What did he say? I couldn't hear over Vegeta's...." Harm was cut off when Vegeta grabbed her and took her to a safe spot with the others. 

"You don't get kudos points for that!" she said trying to sound as if she didn't care. 

"Hmph." Vegeta replied. 

Finally everyones attention was on the match at hand. Goku was taking the most horrible beating in his life. 

Blood burst from Goku's upper lip. The pain in his side was so intense, he'd rather get a needle in him than have it. 

Finally, after Goku had given Cell an upper cut, knee in the stomach, and some odd million punches in the face, he gave up. 

'I can't beat him no matter how much I try! I have one choice. This is the most hardest decision I'll ever have to make. But he's our last hope.' Goku thought as he forfeited. 

"Your to strong Cell. I can't beat you." 

"Well its about time you realized that. Now which of your friends am I gonna defeat next?" Cell asked cocky like. 

"Him." Goku said and pointed to Gohan. "He will take my place." 

"Your kidding me! A child?!" Cell screamed in disappointment. 

"What your not gonna argue about this?" Vegeta asked Harm, even though he was furious. 

"Nope. I know Gohan can do it." She smiled. 

"Err, stupid woman." Vegeta clinched his fist in arrogance. 

'Im suppose to be the next one. Not Kakarot's son!' He thought. 

Goku flew over to where Gohan was standing and knelt down next to him. 

"Gohan you do know that I won't make you do this if I didn't think you were ready, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Now I know your strong enough Gohan. Your stronger than me. So I need you to win this one for us. I'm really proud of you, and how much you advanced in the TS Room, so do your best and be careful." Preached Goku. 

"I'll do my best daddy." Gohan gave his father a hug, then looked at Cell dead eye. 

'I will win this one Cell. Mark my words. You shall pay.' He thought.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: AH! IM SO SORRY!!!! I meant to update this like forever ago, but I was at a writers block (every first one too) and then I got busy with the holidays! 

But Im updating it now, so big relief! ^_^ 

Well bet you all can't wait for the next chapter huh? I can't believe this stories almost over!! *cries* 

Familiar: stop your whining! You have a sequel remember. 

Inuyasha: yah, so just end this note and get started on the next chapter already.   
  


Psssh, jerks. Can you be more bossy? Okay okay here's my thanks:   
  


Cloaked-Elven-Maiden, 

BananaGirl, 

Chaos Prince, 

VEGETASPRINCESS, 

Kairi Ayanami, 

J'dee, 

SSJGoku040491.   
  


Thanks you guys!! Well see you next time! And don't forget to REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	34. The small changes are what make the bigg...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters! I also don't own BeGee. But I do own Harm, Seto, Zero, and Vicious. Incase you were wondering ^_^.   
  
  
  


Chapter 34-The small changes are what make the biggest impact.   
  
  
  


Gohan hovered into the air and flew over towards Cell. He gave his father a last look then landed on the ground. 

"Well boy, are you ready to die?" Cell laughed. 

It was so amusing to him. A child of such age, having more strength than his own father who is the strongest in the universe. It was quit humorous. 

  
  


~*Gohan's P.O.V*~   
  


I began to reminisce the strategies I had made up well training with my father. Watching Cell and him fight gave me the opportunity to see his weaknesses. I began to list them out: 

He gets clumsy when he's winning. 

He tends to go for your head a lot. 

He holds back till the every end when your weak. 

He leaves his right side open for the perfect shot.   
  


"We can start whenever you feel like it?" I noticed he had a smirk on his face. 

'Yah, I see it now. He does have Vegeta's cells in him alright.' I pondered. 

"Lets do this." I made sure my voice was deep that way I wouldn't sound like a little child and he might take this more serious than he's making it seem. 

He made the first move, lunging at me with speed. Eventually we darted into the air. Kicks, punches every type of martial arts there was we were using. But deep in my mind I had a feeling that this wasn't the main battle.   
  


~*No ones P.O.V*~   
  


"I thought he was going to get us some take out?" A reporter guy with thick glasses asked his group. 

"Me too! Im so hungry." Hurcule whined clinching his stomach. 

"Well whoever he is, he sure is a cutie." All of the guys turned and gave questioning looks at their blonde friend. "What? He is." 

The Z warriors watched with even more adrenalin than when Kakarot was fighting. But mostly they were on complete edge. Unsure if letting such a small helpless child fight for Earth was such a good idea, or if they just fucked up majorly. 

"I can't take this! Look at him, Cell is kicking his ass!" BeGee shouted as she gestured toward Gohan. 

Gohan held his ground. Cell only hit him twice out of five. He wasn't winning and even he saw it. 

'Could my father have been wrong? I'm not good enough to beat him! But I have to try. I must fight to the death. My death.' the boy thought as pride and strength glistened his eyes. 

More blows were made as the two warriors began to grow tired. 

"Your holding back. Come on, show me your true power." Cell insisted. 

"You don't want me to do that." Warned Gohan. 

"Trust me kid, it will give you a better advantage." 

"I can't." 

"Well than I'll just have to help you." 

"What did he just say?" Harm asked. 

Everyone watched as Cell closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Seconds later his tale opened larger and out popped mini Cells! 

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my whole life!" BeGee tried her best to prevent herself from puking. 

"Im with you." Krillan seconded. 

"I'd like to introduce you to Cell Jr." Cell said to Gohan as he gestured toward the midgets of himself. 

"What are you going to do?!" Gohan demanded to know. 

'This can not be good.' he thought. 

"Cell Jr's, get them!" Cell ordered as he pointed to the warriors on the cliff. 

"What?!" Vegeta yelled. 

'Yes! I've been waiting to kick some ass. Wait, are they gonna be as strong as Cell?' Harm thought as she got into fighting position. 

BeGee wasted no time and powered up to Super Clow. Vegeta, Zero, and Goku powered up to Super Sayjin as well. 

The first blow was made to Yamcha, soon followed by everyone else. Only moments later did Tien and Yamcha along with Krillan hit the ground. 

Harm took a hit to the stomach only to return it with a blow to the back of his head. BeGee on the other hand was just annoying the mini Cell. 

"Come get me. Nope Im over here. Catch me if you can." She would say as she disappeared and reappear in other places. "Man who needs Instant Transmission when you can move as fast as me?" 

Piccolo was the next to hit the ground along with Goku, who was still hurt from his fight with Cell. Next was Harm and BeGee than Zero, and finally Vegeta went down. 

'No. NO!!' Gohan screamed to himself as he watched the whole thing. 'This cant be happening!' 

Gohan clinched his fist in frustration. He could feel a fresh power growing from within, just waiting to be let out. Finally he snapped. The hidden power of Gohan was finally revealed in an all out explosion. 

"Thats it Gohan. Just let it out." Goku said with pride as he watched his son power to his full max. 

All of the Cell Jr.'s stopped to watch. They knew something wasn't right and they had a bad feeling about this small boy, but that didn't stop them from attacking him. 

It was obvious Gohan was in no laughing mood as he struck the Cell Jr's. Pure rage reflected in his ego as he demolished one creature at a time with complete ease. 

Cell looked as if he was amused by Gohan's abilities, but inside he was cursing at himself for not finishing the boy off when he had the chance. A curious look crossed his face as Gohan began to stock toward him. Cell couldn't bare to look into the boys eyes, it was a small fear that would shock him every time he did. 

Gohan stood in front of the evil tyrant that threatened his life. No fear, no shame, no tears. Gohan was in complete control, but only he seemed to notice. 

With one quick swipe of his hand, Gohan held the bag of senzu beans that Cell had taken earlier on from Krillan. Cell took a step back in utter shock. 

'That move was to fast for me to see? How....when....what have I done?' The invader thought as he watched Gohan turn around and proceed toward his friends. 

"Here Krillan, give one of these to everyone." the boy said kindly to his half uncle. 

"Oh, right okay." reply the monk as he ran over to his fallen comrades.   
  


  
  
  
  


~*10 Minutes later*~   
  
  
  
  
  


"I feel fit as a whistle." BeGee chimed as she examined her torn clothes, after she had eaten a senzu bean. 

"Those damn-slimy-no-good-stupid-fucking-retarted-things!" Harm insulted well dusting herself off. 

"Did you just say retarted? I thought it was pronounced retarded?" questioned BeGee. 

"It is. But I say things differently." Harminly informed her best friend. 

"Good enough answer for me!" 

After everyone had gotten their senzu bean, they all focused on the battle again. Each one hopping that Cell wouldn't pull anything else out of his ass like before. 

"Finish him Gohan!!" Goku cried to his son as he watched Gohan stand there well Cell regenerated. 

Previously before, Gohan had had the upper hand and was obviously the strongest one there. But Gohan began to get cocky and that is where he decided to let Cell regenerate. 

Cell laughed as he landed on the ground. "You stupid kid. You could have finished me and you didn't. Your a fool. And now you will pay!" 

'Ouch' everyone thought as Gohan landed a massive blow to Cells abdomen. 

Cell began to chock back blood as he gripped his stomach in agony. 

"Is he okay?" Zero asked as Cell began to cough something up. 

"I think Im gonna be sick." BeGee stated as she turned from the seen at hand. 

Cell had none other than puked up Android 18. (A/N- the blonde one for those of you that don't know.) 

"Look, its 18!" Krillan cried pointing to the body on the ground. 

"Err! Just great. Now we have to destroy her too!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. 

"No. She wont hurt us." Harm reassured everyone. 

"Oh that's right. You shall all of this in a show. Tell me Harminly, who wins?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. 

"Who wins? The winner of coarse. Oh come on Veggie. You don't really think I would tell you? Plus, with all that has changed so far, Im not all to sure who's going to win. Every thing has completely changed." BeGee looked at her long time friend only to see a worried look on her face as she spoke. 

'I hope to Kami we don't lose. But your right Harm, things are changing. And not for the good either.' BeGee went back to the fight before hand as she noticed Cell was now back to his stage 2. 

"Can that grasshopper get any more disgusting?!" 

"Im afraid so." Tien answered. 

Cell looked at Gohan as he began to laugh. 

"What is so funny?" Gohan asked. 

"You think your winning. You should have finished me off when you had the chance. Now it looks like you lose." Cell laughed some more as he stood up completely. 

"What are you talking about?" 

  
  


~*Harm's P.O.V*~   
  


The rest of the fight began to fade fast. All of a sudden Cell was laughing about once he explodes, the whole planet would crumble. Than came the part I forgot about. Kakarot sacrificed himself to save everyone. 

He put both fingers on his forehead and then disappeared. I stood speechless at first, trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened. I could see everyone began to feel sad over the loss of their friend and father, but I couldn't hear anything. 

The only thing I could think of was if Cell was going to come back or not. After all, things were changing. I mean, Android 16 was still alive! I had hope left after all. He wasn't coming back. We had won. Than I heard it.   
  


"Something bad is gonna happen."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


DA- Eep! Im sorry for the late update everyone!! I would have to say a few more chapters and this story is done! Aw no need to feel sad..theres a sequel remember!!   
  


Inuyasha: I think they know that already. After all, you remind them every 2 seconds.   
  


DA-eh heh heh. But anyways, review people and let me know how you think the story is doin' so far! I would especially love to hear from those of you who are going to be in the sequel. I need to know your still alive! ^_^ lol.   
  


Here are my thanks: 

Chrissy, 

J'dee, 

BananaGirl, 

Mommy'slilMonster, 

ssjgoku040491, 

Showndra Ridge.   
  


Thanks you guys!! Well see you next chapter!   
  



	35. Magic blades, death by 2's

Chapter 35- Magic blades, death by 2's.   
  
  
  


Panic, confusion, frustration. All of these things were running through Harm's mind. 

"No. Please say no!" She screamed as tears welled in her eyes. 

"Harm, I know Goku is gone. But he did it to save us." Yamcha said trying to cheer her up. 

"You heard it again didn't you?" Vegeta asked. 

"Yes." Harm lowered her head in shame, completely ignoring what Yamcha had said. 

The feeling that this was her fault made her pain inside come alive. Flashback pictures of her loved ones came to view. Mom, Seto.....and now someone else was going to die. 

"Err, damn it! Do you even have any idea who?" irritation was obviously written all over Vegeta's face as he clenched his fist and tightened his muscles. 

"You fucker! If I had known any of the times, don't you think I would have stopped it?! How dare you point all the blame at me! Im just as confused as you are!" Harm cried as tears escaped her blood shot eyes. 

"I will not let anyone else die! Enough is enough." BeGee powered up to Super Clow and drew her bow. 

"BeGee? What is that?" Harm asked. 

"This is just a little toy I got after turning Super Clow. Pretty nifty ain't it? Instead of a kai ball, I can turn my energy into arrows, and fire them with this. Its seems to give it a bit more power." She explained. 

"That would explain how Seto got the sword." 

"Yah, I guess it does." 

Harm looked to the sky, waiting was all she could do. 

"Just a reminder, everyone watch out. Cell IS coming back and he's got his eye on one of us. Zero, you watch yourself too. In the show he went for you." Harm warned, not wanting to let anyone else know that it was really Trunks that got hurt. 

  
  
  
  


*A Few Minutes Later*   
  


The smoke in the air still hadn't cleared yet, and the wind wasn't doing any good with moving it. 

Gohan was still on his knees as he wiped his tears away and stood giving a heavy sigh. "We can't just wait around here forever. I really don't think he is coming back." 

Harm turned her attention to Vegeta who gave a silent cry. Only moments later did he fall to the ground revealing a blood stain on his shirt. 

Panic began to over take everyone. They hadn't even seen where the attack came from! 

"Um, guys?" BeGee whispered only to hit the ground seconds later. 

"Cell! STOP!!" Instead of pain, Harm revealed her true anger. 

She stood with her eyes closed and fist clenched shut. Lightning strikes flickered around her, and the earth began to lift as if gravity never existed. Pure platinum engulfed her body, eating her alive. 

Harm let out a scream, only to be followed by a blinding light. The dust cleared and in the middle of it all stood a new power, stronger, faster, wiser. 

She narrowed her chrome black eyes at Cell for now he was in clear view. "Enough is enough." Harm repeated the words of her fallen sister. 

"What oh what do we have here? You changed color, and you really think that scares me?" Cell laughed is cocky laugh only to receive a blow to his left side. 

As Harm was punching Cell in his side, three blades emerged from her knuckles. (A/N-Think wolverine from X-Men. And no that's not where I got this idea.) 

Efficient attacks were made, as Harm took the upper hand in the new battle. Spinning around with great speed, she used her blades to cut Cell massively. Harm stopped spinning and dropped to the ground. Her blades disappeared back into her hands just as Cell had hit the ground. 

"Get up you sorry excuse for a fighter." 

"You will pay!" Cell threatened well trying to gain some balance. 

"Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh-HAA!" Gohan cried as he unleashed this fathers most powerful attack, directly at Cell. 

"Infernal Nova!" A black wave circled by red streams of energy escaped Harms palms and made contact with Cell just as Gohan's attack did. 

Cell cries could be heard for a brief moment, only to be drowned out by the warning call Zero gave. 

"MOM! Your attack is to strong! Your gonna kill Gohan!" Zero leaped into the air, knocking Harm over just in time to stop the attack from reaching the boy. 

"Oh my Kami! Gohan Im sorry!" Zero's mother said running over to the bruised kid. 

"Its alright. Please tell me NOW, Cell is dead." Gohan pleaded. 

Harm sighed and thought for a moment. She turned around and looked at the gang. "I hope he is." She gave another heavy sigh as she walked over to Vegeta and BeGee, who were still lying on the ground lifeless. "Gohan, I don't think Cell is coming back this time." 

Tien bent down and picked BeGee up, well Piccolo throw Vegeta over his shoulder. 

"Were going to Dende's. We can wish them back there." Piccolo said to Harm. 

"Yah. Okay." Looking to the sky, Harm began hiding all of her pain inside, to never be let out again. So she hoped.   
  
  
  


*The Look-Out*   
  


Zero looked over the edge of the look-out, waiting for his mother to show up. Everyone had been waiting for her, for no less than an hour. 

"There. Now the dragon will grant us 3 wishes. That should be good for now." Dende informed the group. 

"Great, now we can wish everyone back that died. But we'll still have one more wish left to make." Android 18 was in the back of Krillan's mind as he voiced his thoughts. 

"We'll think of something." Reassured Piccolo. 

Just then Harm landed on the look-out. It was obvious that she had been crying, but no one dare knowledge it. 

"Let get to wishin'."   
  
  
  


*At the Cell battle ground*   
  


The ground began to crumble as Hercule pushed rocks off of himself and his friends. 

"Uh, is everyone alright?" He asked dusting himself off. 

"What happen? Where's Cell?" The reporter stood and searched around for the tyrant. 

"He is defeated." A voice said. 

"Hey its you! How do you know he is gone?" 

"Because I destroyed him. With the help from Hercule that is." 

"And what is your name?" 

"Android 16." 

"Hercule, is he telling the truth?" The reporter turned his attention to the afro man in front of him. 

"Um, uh, yah! You should have seen us. Cell didn't stand a chance." Lies began rushing out of the humans mouth as he gave the "full" story. 

"That's great! Well the camera is broken, but the sound is working so we can tell the world that were safe thanks to the one and only Hercule and Android 16!"   
  
  
  


*The Look-Out*   
  


Everyone's eyes lay on the dragon as he emerged from the dragon balls. Relief began to sink in as he spoke, 

"You have awaken me from my slumber. I will grant you 3 wishes, I suggest you choose them wisely. What is your first wish?" The dragon spoke. 

"We would like for everyone who was killed, and not evil, to be brought back to life." Yamcha said. 

The dragons eyes began to glow red then he said, "Your wish has been granted. What is your next wish." 

Everyone's attention was now on BeGee and Vegeta. But only BeGee seemed to be getting up. 

"Oh my Kami! You guys, we forgot that Vegeta has already been wished back before!" Krillan reminded the group. 

"But that was with the Namekian Dragon." Harm looked to the dragon and asked, "Why didn't you bring Vegeta back to life?!" 

"Because the one you call Vegeta is not dead." The dragon answered. 

They weren't sure if they were confused or happy, but either way everyone crowded around Vegeta trying to wake him. 

"VEGETA! Get your fat ass up!" Harm yelled only to see him stir a little. 

"Let me." BeGee shoved Krillan and Tien out of her way and poured a cold glass of water on his face. 

As soon as the water hit his face he sat up and looked at everyone how had circled him. 

"What are you weaklings looking at? Who's the one that got me wet?" 

"I don't have all day. Make your next wish now." The dragon said interrupting. 

"Lets wish for Seto and Goku to come back!" Gohan suggested. 

"Okay. We wish for Goku and Seto to come back." Yamcha said making the second wish. 

Once again the dragon's eyes began to glow, but instead of his usual 'Your wish has been granted', he said something else. 

"I can not grant your wish." 

"What?! Fucker dont make me hurt you! You better bring my M&M's back, or I'll put you in a blinder!" BeGee threatened. 

"I can not bring them back, because they wish to stay in the other realm." 

"Oh yeah. Oh well." Harm said shrugging her shoulders. 

"So now what do we wish for?" 

"How about making Android 18 human." Krillan suggested sheepishly. 

"No one argue, its gonna happen sooner or later." BeGee said, even though she was still pissed about Seto not wanting to come back. 

  
  


~*Moments Later*~   
  


The wishes were made, except for one, which every agreed to wait for another time to make it. Harm helped Vegeta up and decided to help him to their house. (A/N-No they don't live with Bulma anymore.) 

"I don't need your help woman." The Sayjin prince snapped. 

"Fine, you can limp home." Harm took off into the air, only to hear Vegeta calling her seconds later. 

"Get as far home as you can, I'll be back. I have to go get Zero." Harm laughed as she sped up, and took off towards Chi-Chi's.   
  
  
  


~*Chi-Chi's house*~   
  


Harm landed on the front lawn, and was greeted by Chi-Chi running outside and hugging her to death. 

"Uh, CC? I can't breath." Harm some how managed to say. 

"Oh I'm sorry! Zero is inside. All he was saying today is 'tweres mommy'. He's so adorable." 

Both women laughed and entered the house where Harm found BeGee getting Vicious. All three girls began talking for an hour, until Harm remembered Vegeta was still hurt. 

"Didn't someone give him a senzu bean?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"Were out. But he wouldn't take it anyways. You know how Vegeta is about his pride." 

"Cherish him Harm. They weren't joking when they say 'you never know what you have until you lose it.'" BeGee got up to get Vicious after her inspirational speech. 

"I will. Thanks." 

The sun began to set behind the mountains as Harm and BeGee took to the air. Not knowing if another adventure would come, they had no choice but to head home.   
  
  
  


*Sum place else* 

Deep in another dimension, where time doesn't exist, a woman sat watching a large screen. Her tabby cat resting on her shoulder, she shook her head due to the information she knew. 

Whispering she said, "Something bad is gonna happen."   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Hey ladies and Gents! I have sum good and bad news, the next chapter is the last one of this story! BUT, the good news is, there is a sequel. ^_^. Okay that's not the 'greatest' of news, but hey.   
  


Here's some comments to those of you that reviewed:   
  


Otaku- I kno, I make a lot of mistakes. But when you read over your own story its hard to catch them cus you kno whats suppose to be written. Uh, did you get that? 0.o' Thank you for liking the story. I work hard on it just for you guys! ^_^   
  


J'dee- O_O! YOUR SIGNED IN!! Yes I felt special. Lol. Man am I glad to hear your live! I don't like hearing about my close friends dying...its not a good thing. Thanks for the review chicka!   
  


Showndra Ridge- Its always nice to review lots and lots! ^_^ hehe. Yes you were review 200! *hands you a trophy* Congratulation! Now we can party!!   
  


Mommy'sLilMonster- Sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be done. But the good thing is, is that Im updating now! Well not "now", but...aw you kno wut I mean! :P   
  


Cloaked-Elven-Maiden- Thanks, Im glad to hear you liked that last chapter! Don't worry, I wont stop writing this story, only cus I only have one more chapter till its done! Hehe   
  


BananaGirl- Eh heh, sorry for the wait and cliffy? Don't hurt me! Im paying you when Im famous! So HA! If you kill me, you get no money! ^_^ *feels all clever* 0.o' wow, this is a scary feeling...I better stop...   
  


Chrissy- Yah, I kinda wanted this story to stay the same way as the show, only throw in 3 or more extra characters. ^_^ Im updating for you now! No more worries! Lol.   
  


aznsidecutiepie- Lol, thank you. Im updating now!! ^_^   
  


Latex Babe- You really have issues my SA! Lol. I KNO wut the matrix is, and it shall never fool me, NEVER!!! Oh yah, thanks for the review...and Dragonshit? -_- oh the things you come up with.   
  
  
  


ssjgoku040491- Lol, its okay if you dont review much, just as long as you read the story and let me hear from you every now and than. ^_^ yes the story can really drag you into huh? -_-' I was just informed by my muse that the answer is "no". Wut do they kno! Pssh. Hehe.   
  


Well thank you guys for reviewing!! You have no idea how much it means to me! See you next and final chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  



	36. The Beginning of THEM

Chapter 36- The Beginning of THEM   
  


Rated: Sad, cus its the end!!! ;__;   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own the characters I made up. Also I made up the name of BeGee's address. I really don't kno any places in Tokyo.. ^_^;;   
  
  
  


~*~Recap of Last Chapters Episode~*~   
  


Deep in another dimension, where time doesn't exist, a woman sat watching a large screen. Her tabby cat resting on her shoulder, she shook her head due to the information she knew. 

Whispering she said, "Something bad is gonna happen."   
  


~*~End of Recap~*~   
  


A woman with a tabby cat on her shoulder walked along a long hallway. The halls were lite by torches and the smell of dead clung to the air. She turned left into a large, but dark, room. 

"You sent for me." She spoke. 

"We have decided. The transformation will be complete within an hour." A figure in a cloak said. 

5 men, ,known to be wise and powerful looked beyond those cloaks. They were the rulers of every known dimension, earning the name THEM, for their real names were unknown. 

"That's completely unfair! You can't do this!" The girl cried. 

"You have no say in this. Go back to your quarters. This meeting is over." Another one of the men said as they all disappeared. 

The girl stomped back down the hallways to her living quarters. 'Damn them! I hate this job so much... I just hope theres a way back.' She thought.   
  


*Back on Earth*   
  


Lightning pierced the sky making the house shake. Harm sat up in bed, a nightmare had awoken her again. It had been 3 years since Cell had threatened this world, and a few months since Harm started having her nightmares. 

They were all the same, sometimes reoccurring. Each one would end with 'Something bad is gonna happen.' It was an uneasy thing to wake up to. Harm looked at her clock and saw it was only 11PM. 

"Great. Every hour on the hour." Harm said to herself. 

She looked to the spot next to her and noticed Vegeta sleeping ever so peacefully. 'Why cant he be this cute when he's awake?' Harminly thought with a smile. 'Oh well. Its his bad ass attitude that I fell in love with anyways.' 

Laying her head back down, she began to think of her old life. Her childhood, her friends, even her distant family. 'But I have a family of my own... and new friends, I don't need to go back.' Harm's last thought went through her head before she fell into a peaceful slumber.   
  


*The Next Day*   
  
  
  


There was a steady knock on the door as BeGee entered the living room. She and Harminly had been sharing a large house with their families ever since they got sick of living with Bulma. Not having enough money for their own homes, they decided to get one large one. 

"Hello?" BeGee asked opening the door to nothing. "Strange. What's this?" She looked at the bottom of the stair way and found a package.   
  


To: BeGee McClow 

350 Sorelife Lane 

66331 Orjin, Tokyo   
  


"Yay! Someone loves me!" BeGee grabbed the package and ran back inside hollering, "HARMINLY!" 

Minutes later Harm came running into the living room as if there was an emergency. 

"What?! What's wrong?!" 

"I got a package! I got a package!" BeGee gloated. 

"Well what is it?" Harm asked. 

" I don't know.. You keep distracting me!" 

BeGee began to ripe at the brown packaging as if it was Christmas. Once she had finished a large-6 inch-old fashioned book was revealed. 

"Hey, look at this! The cover has Griffins on it! But instead of eagle heads, they have tiger ones. Sweet!" BeGee opened the worn out book to nothing but blank pages. 

"Wow, its one of those things that look cool outside but are shit inside. Maybe its a journal?" Harm began thinking. 

"Yeah! That's it!" BeGee cried as the door bell rang again. 

"Wonder who that can be." Harm made her way to the entrance and opened the door. "What the?" Harm lifted two more packages, both the same size as BeGee's.   
  


To: Seto McClow 

350 Sorelife Lane 

66331 Orjin, Tokyo   
  


and..   
  


To: Harminly McClow Vegeta 

350 Sorelife Lane 

66331 Orjin, Tokyo   
  


"Why did you use Vegeta as your last name?" Harm's sister asked. 

"Simple. Stupid Vegeta doesn't have a last name. And if he did, he sure as hell isn't telling me." she answered. 

"Good point." both girls began to unwrap the packages. 

"There the same as what you got. Only different markings the covers." Harm pointed out. 

"Seto's has what looks like some kind of symbols on it. Yours?" 

"Dragons. Its kinda hard to tell if its dragons or serpents. I think their dragons." 

"I wonder why Seto's doesn't have an animal."BeGee thought aloud. 

"Seto isn't to fond of animals. He had a bad experience with some long ago." Explained Harm. 

"Aw. I see. Well lets just set these in the library for now. I don't want any of the kids messing them up. Same goes for Vegeta. These books are to nice to ruin." BeGee stated well walking towards the library entrance. 

"I agree."   
  
  
  


*Later that night*   
  


BeGee laid in her bed, Vicious beside her. Ever since the horrible death of her beloved she couldn't bear sleep alone and now that Vicious was almost 4 she knew he would want his own room. Nightmares had haunted her every sleep and it began to grow harder for her to hide the pain and tiredness. 

She remembered Vicious finding Seto's sword and having to explain to him who it used to belong to. 

"Your father left this for you when he died. It means a lot to him, not just because it showed his achievement from becoming Super Clow, but its apart of him. I want you to take care of it with your life." She told him. 

"See you in Space Cowboy. What does that mean?" Vicious asked. 

"Its a long story son. Maybe when you meet him again you can ask." 

Coming back to reality, BeGee realized tears had escaped her closed eyes. She wiped them away without care. Crying was nothing to her now, she realized that once Seto didn't come back. Crying got her nothing but puffy eyes and a stuff nose. 

A feeling of dread came upon the woman. She wasn't sure what caused it but it was something new. The same feeling she got with the androids, Cell, and Seto. Whatever it was, it was causing her to stay awake and she didn't like it at all.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harminly lay close to her husband thinking of the day. For some reason she felt drawn to the strange book that she received that day. 

Her mind didn't wonder long. The heat that Vegeta's body was giving off a warmth that sent Harm into a silent sleep.   
  


~*~*~*~*Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~ 

The sounds of birds filled the morning air. Harm flittered her eyes open but noticed something wrong. She wasn't where she wanted to be. 

"What the hell?!" she cried. 

Harminly looked to her dresser and saw a single blue rose in a vase. She got out of bed and took the card that was resting against it.   
  


::To my loving princess::   
  


"Could Vegeta have done this?" Harm thought aloud. "Well he is a prince and I am married to him. But then again, my mom used to call me her princess. Am I really home?" 

Setting the card down Harm went to her front door and out into the hall. 

"Is this a dream?"   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


DA- Hey all you readers that have been reading this story of mine! Wut a cliffy huh? *runs and hides* YOU CAN'T HURT ME!! Please don't hurt me... ^__^;; This is actually my very first story on ff.net and I already have over 200 reviews. You guys are the best! I never expected anyone to like this stupid story of my, even thou I wanted to stop writing it like 20 times! -_-;; wut? Like you don't have a story you wanted to give up on! *puts music on and starts a party* Its a finishing-of-the-story party!! Everyones invited.   
  


Anyways, thank you everyone! And if you want to read the sequel just leave your e-mail addy in a review and I'll send you an e-mail when I post it. Basically its got more action, more adventure, and more surprises then before! Oh and if you didn't know its gonna be called , "Now that Im not dreaming." Thanks again and see you next time!   
  


Heres sum stories I say you should check up on: 

1. Thorn Dragonballz: What If - What if...a girl is warped into DBZ? What if.... her friends join her? What if... she has to fight a great evil? What if....its all a dream? What if.... its not all a dream? R/R!! (Im in the story too! I personally love this story, don't let the summary foul you, its hella good!)   
  


2.Showndra Ridge: Gohan's Journey: Fanfictionnet 2 - Sequel to the Fic by Paladone. Gohan's trapped in FF.N again, will he be able to get out this time with all of the changes that where made?? Part 3 is up. Still needs more authors that want to be in it. (This is a sequel, but its still good! SR needs sum more authors too, so just get a hold of her if your interested. [Look under my reviews for her bio info.])   
  


3. Panny Savage: Clone - After the time they had spent working for Bulma they came by a machine. By accident, they made two Vegeta's and Marai Trunks comes to tell them that Bulma becomes evil in his world!! Oc/V Oc/MT Written by DA and PS! Bulma thrashing! (This is written by me and my good friend Lenny! Check it out, its really funny and has a twist of romance in there sum where. Warning: Bulma thrashing...that shouldn't be a warning..but nothing I can do about it! ^_^) 

There you have them. I love them and I hope you enjoy them too! Later everyone! 


End file.
